My RWBY's Hero DXD
by hypersonic34
Summary: Izuku midoriya was born with no power, or aura, or any ability. However, his life changed one day when he met his idol, All Might. He soon discovered the power within and awakened a powerful artifact that will take him beyond his imagination. Follow Izuku, Ruby, and Rias in an adventure of never ending excitement, love and fatasy. IzukuXHuge Harem. Issei Bashing, lemons later
1. Izuku Midoriya and Ruby Rose

**HELLO Everyone! I'm here with a brand new story! This is a mix of three of my favorite Animes. Highschool DXD, RWBY and My hero Academia. me and Lucky put this together since we both enjoy the combo all th three, and it turned out pretty well. Now, you all wondering, 'Why is this story in MHA and not in a crossover?" Thought it would be best since crossovers with MHA are not known a lot, so i'll be putting it in the MHA list for now. Now, in this story, Izuku will have Red Dragon Emperor Boosted Gear, not Issei. yes, he will be here, but we're adding him for bashing. We're not fans of pervs like him. Bashing yet to come for others. **

**Also, Izuku will be getting a harem. We have many girls on the list, but we want to hear what other girls you want for him to be shipped. We got a ton and more the better. Anyways, enjoy our work, and we hope you love it!**

* * *

Episode 1: Izuku Midorya and Ruby Rose

"Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry, Kacchan!" the voice of a young green haired boy could be heard. "If you keep on hurting him i'll, i'll uh… i'll stop you myself!" he stated while standing in a trembling fighting stance.

In front of him were three boys. One skinny, one chubby, and a young spiky haired boy. The blonde smirked as his buddies either grew bat wings or their fingers extended.

"You wanna pretend to be a Hero Hunter?" The boy spoke while slamming a fist to his palm, which released a small explosion. "You don't stand a chance without a quirk, or Aura...deku." the boy named deku gasped as all three charged, and laid out the beating of a lifetime.

A moment after, the trio left satisfied. Leaving the poor child bruised and hurt.

(Izukus narration)

_Here's the sad truth. This world we live in is a never ending fight for survival. We were all not made equal. When I was four years old, I learned there are those who have power over others. Yet, in that moment, something occurred, one that told me the outcome of my future._

In the eyes of the boy, flames stirred as a massive life form with a long neck and horns on its head stood before the young child.

_That day, I stared into the eyes of a what I believed to be a dragon. The form matches its description._

"_**Izuku Midoriya."**_ The dragon spoke in a voice of power. "_**To those with no power, your heart remains righteous to protect and fight for those who cannot protect themselves. Fear not child. Your dreams will be a reality, and you will go further beyond what you ever imagined."**_

(Cue: Hero A- My hero academia soundtrack)

Years later, someone was seen running through city streets that were mixed together in a pastel painting.

_Ever since I heard that dragon speak to me, i've decided to not hold myself back. If anything, I pushed myself to do better. To do better in this world where we are constantly under threat._

The boy, Izuku Midoriya finally arrived at his destination. At a train station known as Tatooin, something massive was on the station.

It was a giant black mass, easily reaching the size of a building with features of a Bear, with white armored plates and rows of along its arms and back. It also had demonic red eyes and nearly visible horns and wings as it let out a fearsome roar that shook the sky.

"Whoa…" Izuku breathed. "That's one huge Devil Grimm!"

(Intro: No Limit- Fairy Tail Cover by AmaLee)

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa_

_Oh, we'll get stronger!_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

(The intro starts as Izuku Midoriya as he looked up upon a golden glitter void, seeing one of the best Hero Hunters, All Might)

_Hey! Mr. Pain! Bring it! Bring it!_

_I'm never gonna let you do as you like!_

(All Might Look back with his Signature toothy grin before flames burst as Red Dragon Emperor rose, green eyes glowing.)

_I will get stronger than you!_

_I've already made up my mind to be so!_

(The scene zoomed in on the Magnum opus of the Great World of Remnant Japan, U.A Black Beacon Academy before the camera zoomed down.)

_I was always born a dreamer_

_Letting my heart lead the way_

(In the city streets, Izuku walked through the rainy streets as he looked up at the sky.)

_The more challenges that block me_

_Make tomorrow exciting!_

(Running among the fields with a trail of rose petals was Ruby Rose before she jumped and landed, spinning her Scythe before winking with a peace sign)

_Eh Yo! Come my way, show me whatchu got, Mr. Pain!_

_No – no – no – no you know there's no stopping me!_

(Rias then appeared in the wake of the shattered moon as her crimson hair flowed in the wind as her bat wings were spread out, before her peerage appeared behind her in the form of chess pieces before turning into Akeno, Koneko, Issei and Kiba.)

_I was never fit for losing_

(In the school, Ozpin sipped his coffee with Principle Nezu)

_RAISE A FLAG_

_Even if scars fill every inch of my skin_

(The rest of Team RWBY, Weiss Shnee, Blake, and Yang Xiao Long stand with Ruby before they jumped back upon a pack of Grimm until they charged.)

_RAISE A FLAG_

_I know my friends 'll fight until end … by my side!_

(In the shadows, the League of Villains, hordes of grimm, and three shadowed villains appeared as they were bathen in fire and decay.)

_Shining brightly, there is a new world_

_Wating for me, but I can't make it_

_Unless we fight as one – NO-LIMIT holds us back!_

(All Might clashes with Nomu in a fierce battle with Awizawa, Eraser head pumbles with the other villains, along with Goodwitch using her aura.)

_It's in our hands, we've gotta grasp it_

_And take a stand, aim for the future_

_NO-LIMIT holds us back!_

(in the sky, all of the students in the academy soared through the air, showing off their natural abilities, be it quirk, weapons, magic or aura. Izuku then soared out in front as his red metal clad fist overlapped with All mights as he punched the screen to the left)

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa_

_Oh, we'll get stronger!_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa!_

(Everyone then stood together outside the academy as Ruby, Rias and Izuku then shadowed over the screen in the moons light.)

(Izuku's Narration)

_This is the world we live in. Great Remnant Japan. To live in this age of the world, you have to be tough. Or Crazy. Our world is plagued by Devils. We all assumed to believe them in only the bible, but they showed out of nowhere. Along with them, came their dark Pets of destruction, Grimm._

_However, not all devils are considerably bad. They're just made out that way through propaganda spread by the Exorcists. Some believe that devils are equal to human society, just like us. Others who side with the Exorcists...think the same way they do, that devils and those who associate with them, are cruel and mindless monsters. Humans who take their pact, along with the devils that enable it, deserve to die._

_But we don't have anything to fear from the gangs and monsters that plague our world. Because we humans have evolved as well. Thanks to cutting edge technology to make the innovations of the future, the genetic acquirement of the power known as aura, and the mysterious phenomenon known as Quirks, humanity began to fight back against these invaders. _

_Were safe knowing that these few brave men with extraordinary power protect us. And what do we call these men and women who protect us from the monsters that get in?_

_We call them… Hero Hunters and Hero Huntresses!_

_(End narration)_

Back at Tatooine station, the massive and demonic bear like Griim roared and thrashed about, knocking down the trains power lines.

Before it would hit the ground, a bulky man with cyan hair ran to the scene before he caught the power line. He was supported by pylons coming from the pack on his back that acted as support to hold up the heavy debris as his powers kicked in.

"Oh nice! Way to go, Death Arms!" A civilian spoke.

"The Punching Hero Hunter! I wish i had a quirk and some gear like that that made me super strong!" Another spoke.

Suddenly, water sprayed out and formed warning signs, which came from a man in a fire fighter uniform with water cannons around his arms and back. "Everyone, please stay back! This area is far too dangerous!"

"Whoa, the rescue specialist Backdraft is here?! He'll make sure were okay!" another called.

"Wonder what got this Devil desiring to fuse with a Grimm and go out in public?" a man asked.

"It was those Exorcist nuts again. They cornered a poor devil soul and nearly killed him before he was forced to fuse with an Ursa Major that happened to get past the city's defenses." anotehr said casually.

"I swear, these Exorcists Are just making problems just like the White Fang do." The man sighed.

"I got held up. Trains out. Another Devil Rogue. I'm not sure when i'm gonna make it to the office." A man spoke on his phone while Izuku passed him.

Suddenly, a dropship came to the scene from behind the crowd and soared over the Grimm. The massive Ursa Major roared and smashed the ship sending it skyward completly destroyed, but then something burst out of it and into the sky.

"Aaaaaah!" a group of girls screamed seeing the sight. "It's Kamui! We're your biggest fans!"

The man named Kamui was a man completely covered in wood, supported by techno gauntlets and support boots.

He skydived down to the devilish ursa major, as it roared at him. It frantically swung its claws, trying to smash Kamui like a weak tree. But the arbored ninja recovered himself and started to climb back into the air, using the wreckage of his dropship as step stools, the ursa smashing everything he stepped on before.

Izuku managed to squeeze by to get a closer look of the fight. "This is gonna be good! Its Kamui Woods!" Iszuku said as Kamui uses his arm like a wood vine to swing up from the last piece of wreckage and into the air. "He maybe a new Hero Hunter coming from Haven, but he's making a big name for himself here in the Vale area!"

"Why by that dopey grin, I know who you are." A man with stary substance on his head spoke. "A fanboy!"

"Uh...sorta." Izuku blushed a bit with a sheepish chuckle.

Kamui swung from everything he could grab onto with his arbor vines, trying to evade the Devil Grimms massive size and crushing blows. He swung himself up into the air again and went completely skyward.

The Ursa Major then got on all fours and then pointed its back to the air where the hero was. Suddenly, steam jetted from the spikes on his back and they started launching one after another like missles at the Arbor Hero.

Kamui evaded and dodged each bone missile hurling his way before he landed with a skid among one of the trains nearby.

"A Grimm who has made illegal entry into a populated area, combined with a Devil who has lost control and harming innocent lives during rush hour traffic!" Kamui said. "You are a true incarnation of evil!" He threw his hand out as his entire arm became thick roots. The gaunlets on his arms then converted into a launcher that swallowed up the roots.

"There, his special move!" Izuku pointed.

"Come on, Tree man! Show us something flashy!" The man next to him cheered.

Kamui then aimed the launcher type weapon at the devil grimm, who roared and charged form the other side of the tracks. The launcher then locked onto its target as Kamui's eyes glinted.

"The pre-emptive…!" Izuku said.

"Binding…!" Kamui continued.

"Lacquered Chain Barrage!" both said as the roots shot out of the launchers like missiles aimed at the grim. Unfortunately the grim smashed through the oncoming projectiles with ease thanks to its immense strength.

"Its not working!" Izuku gasped.

"It's a devil grim, kid, no normal moves gonna work on these guys!" the man said. "Get outta there before you're turned into sawdust, Bark Boy!"

Kamui had no way to escape as the Devil Grimm pounced on him, ready to crush him and the entire station underneath him. But then, suddenly….

"Canyon Cannon!" A voice called as a something massive slammed into into the devil Grimm. Everything was silent, many stunned and baffled.

It was a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes with white pupils, with elegantly long eyelashes. She has long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair reaching her waist, with two shorter strands curled to frame her face which are parted slightly to her left.

Her hero costume is composed of a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond-shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. The tan parts of the costume almost blended into her entire look to make it look like skin. In other words, it almost looked like she was naked.

"Money shot, Money shot, Money shot, Money shot, Money shot." A group of guys spoke while taking pictures of her.

"Piece of cake for the next sexiest Hero Huntress to get her stripes from the best academy on the planet." the woman said. "Hi everyone, i'm Mt. Lady. And you won't have to worry about this bum anymore.~" She winked.

"Money shot, Money shot, Money shot, Money shot, Money shot." the group of men continued to take pictures.

"Wait… she doesn't look like an officially licensed hero Huntress." Izuku said.

The man groaned. "She's probably still earning her stripes at UA Black Beacon academy."

_UA Black Beacon Academy. It's the most highly popular school for those to graduate and become Hero hunters and Huntresses. I'm still two years away from graduating from Signal academy, but I didn't get by like all the others. My aura has not manifested, i don't know what kinda weapon I want to forge, and the worst part is…_

_I dont have my own quirk._

_Everyone in this world is born a different way. There are three paths to be someone in this world. You can be born into 85% of the population who have developed unnatural abilities called Quirks._

_You can be raised in hell and work as a Devil Servant to one of the three most prestigious families._

_Or you can be raised in the world we know, training with aura and weaponry to survive._

_I was born among the Quirk society in the 20% that didn't have a quirk. Even still, I strived to make myself a name and become a pro, just like the others._

At Signal Academy….

"So...as third year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your future and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out sim career aptitude tests, but...why bother?" The teacher spoke as some of the students started to reveal their powers. The teacher laughed and tossed the papers. "I know you all want to go to the Hero Hunter track!"

Many of the students cheered, showing their quirks, aura and weapons. "Yes yes you've got some very impressive quirks, aura and weapons. But these are not allowed to be used in my class. Get ahold of yourselves."

"Hey, teach." a brash voice said as everyone paid attention to a now older Kaachan. But everyone else calls him Katsuki Bakugou. "Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister." he scoffed.

Everyone in the class went into a fury at that.

"You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!" a student asked in fury.

"Let's go. I'll take you all on." katsuki challenged knowingly as if he knew he could pulverize them.

"You have impressive test results. You're scores are up there with the likes of one of our best that graduated a while back, Yang Xiao Long." the teacher said. "Maybe you will get into U.A Black Beacon Academy, just like she did."

"He's gonna try for the National School!?" A female student gasped.

"That school has a .2% acceptance rate!" A male student added.

"It's impossible to get into." Another mentioned.

"And thats why its the only place worthy of me." Bakugo said jumping onto his desk. "I'm not gonna let some blonde haired Buster get a better angle on me, not like what I can do. I passed all the mock tests. I'm the only one in this school besides that bimbo who even stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero hunter of all time! People all across remnant and the world will know who I am! And it all starts with UA Black Beacon Academy!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you wanna go to UA BBA as well?" The teacher asked.

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at the only one in their class without a weapon, quirk, or so much as a speck of aura on him. Then came a burst of laughter.

"Midoriya?! You're kidding right!?"

"There's no way you're getting into UA BBA without a quirk, aura or a weapon!"

"Well, they actually got rid of that rule." izuku managed to stand up. "I can be the first one."

Bakugou was so furious, he growled before slamming his hand on Izuku's desk, causing an explosion that sent him on the ground.

"Listen up, Deku! You're even worse than these rejects!" Bakugou insulted. "What kind of a man living in this world has not even a single way of protecting himself?! You really think they would let someone like you into the most elite academy when they can have someone like me!?"

"Well, I may not have much in terms of physical armaments but…" Izuku said. "I've impressed everyone in Signal with my strategic action and knowledge of Devils, Grimm and even Dust! Not that im competing against you, Kaachan."

"That's right…" Bakugou said. "The best damn guy in this place is being lumped in with the smartest nerd in school!" his hands sizzled with smoke as the other students loomed him like demonic souls. "Why are you even trying to be like us anyway, Deku?! What makes you qualified to be a Hero Hunter?! You're just a defenseless wannabe that will only make yourself look bad in front of UA BBA! You got nothing!"

"Leave him alone, Bakugou!" A new voice finally spoke out.

All eyes turned to the attention of a young girl in a black and red dress. Her hair was dark red with silver eyes and combat boots. On her neck was a red scarf.

"What? You wanna stick up for this nobody, Ruby?" Bakugou asked.

"He might be strong like all of us, but I can see he has a gaol and dream. You have no right to crush him like this." Ruby glared. "If you use your quirk and aura to insult and intimidate a fellow classmate for your own pleasure, you really call _yourself_ a hero?"

Bakugo scoffed. "You're lucky that you're uncle is a teacher here, otherwise I would Pulverize you where you stand."

"What? Scared to get your ass handed by my old man?" Ruby mocked, getting some of the students to 'Ooooooooo'.

Izuku then looked at the girl.

_Ruby Rose….out of every student in signal, she's watched my back, and I barely even know her that well. She was very crafty with her weapon. It was among the best I have ever seen. Her weapon is called Crescent Rose, a giant Scythe and powered rifle in one. Her semblance is speed, making her near impossible to hit in battle. Not even Kacchan was able to beat her in the exercises in Signal._

Outside away from Signal….

A cry of a woman called out as a clerk ran out from hsi store. "Hey! Get back here!" he yelled. "Someone stop that monster!"

The fugitive on the run was a slime villain, holding cash in his slime body. The slime laughed. "**Yell all you want, sucker! This cash is mine!"**

While passing, others watched. "Dude, where are all the other hero hunters?"

"Grimm attacks been more of a priority for them. That and dealing with all the Stray Devils popping up." anotehr said. "No ones got time for Villains and gangs these days."

"**Not everyone."** A voice spoke from behind the people. They turned and gasped. "**You know why?"** The slime looked back and gasped, seeing a familiar toothy grin all villains fear. "**I am here!"**

It was later in the day that class at Signal was dismissed, and Izuku was packing his belongings before he found himself reading from his journal.

"Whatcha looking at, Izuku?" Ruby asked peering behind him.

"Ah!" Izuku jumped while clutching his notebook. "Oh, Ruby. I was just… i was uh…" Immediatly he noticed his notebook was gone, revealing Ruby was reading it. "H-Hey!"

"So cool, is this one of your hero notebooks?!" Ruby asked. "I wanted to read one of these so badly!"

Young Midoriya was caught by surprise by how much she was enjoying his notebook and the knowledge within. "You...really like it?"

"Totally!" She gushed before she flipped another page, which had her drawing and information. "Whaaaaaa?! Even I'M in here?! You take notes on everybody!"

"W-well...y-yes." Izuku blushed with a gulp. "I-I take notes on the best students and pro hero Hunters."

"Dont our local pros look so cool?" Ruby asked. "Death Arms and his support pack for extra weight handling on his quirk, Backdrafts shoulder mounted water cannons, Kamui Woods's launchers?"

"Even Mt. Lady's Size expansion?" Both she and Izuku spoke at the same time. Izuku blushed when he realized this and clamped his mouth while looking away.

"You know what i noticed? She wasn't an officially registered Hero Huntress." Ruby said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, i noticed that too!" Izuku said uncovering his mouth. "She is known at UA BBA to be the best rookie, though rumor has it she does break the rules and tends to fight the Grimm and other Villains."

"If it wasn't for her though, Kamui wouldbe saw dust this morning." Ruby mentioned.

"Her quirk and Semblance is quite a powerful combo." Izuku spoke. "Yet her size change can be a problem in a populated city, including tall buildings."

"Psh, that isn't a problem for her here." Ruby said. "Have you even lived here in Vale long enough?" Her question made Izuku flush while poking his index fingers together.

"Oh right…" Izuku said. "Were not a very expansive kingdom unlike Atlas."

Ruby giggled. "You're funny." Izuku felt his heart pounding like crazy while his face burned red. "Anyway, i'm going to From Dust Till Dawn tonight. Meet me there if you're up for a little hang out." Ruby patted his head before walking out.

Izuku sat there with a bewildered expression on his face. Not only did he talk to a girl...but did she invite him to hang out?!

He was so distracted by the shock, his notebook was snagged from his hand, which snapped him out as he noticed Bakugou with an irritated look. "I don't know what's going through your head, deku, but we're not finished here."

"Whatcha got, his diary?" one of his friends asked. Bakugou simply showed it, reading 'Hero hunter Analysis for the future. No. 13". "Huh? Don't tell me you;re taking notes on how to b a hero hunter." The two lackies laughed. "That's so pathetic!"

"Hey, Ruby doesnt think my notes are that way, just give my notebook back!" Izuku begged.

Bakugo was about to blow the notebook up in his hand, but then he thought about Ruby and her warning about her Uncle.

"Fine…" Bakugou spoke before shoving the book in Izuku's chest. "This is only because Ruby's suddenly getting buddy buddy with you, and she's related to that bastard Qrow. But, i'll let you on something." He grasped Izuku's shoulder as it sizzled. "Don;t think about Applying to UA BBA...or else." he warned with a sickening smile.

Izuku was terrified of him, even when he had Ruby at his back. "That;s just sad." One if the boys spoke. "I thought you would at least have some fight in you."

"Better than never, I suppose." The other spoke. "He knows now he'll never be a hero."

Bakugou stopped at the door and glanced to Izuku. "You know if you really want to be a hero Hunter that badly, there actually might be another way. Just pray you'll be born with a quirk and aura in your next life. Then take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

His comment not only hurt Izuku, but infuriated him. He glanced back with an angered look, but quickly shut down when Bakugou threatened him with the display of his quirk.

Izuku then left Signal for home with a little depressed look.

"Least Kacchan did not trash my notebook, that's something…" Izuku sighed. "Its one thing to not have a quirk, but to fall behind on a weapon and have no aura to use? I dunno how i'll be able to get close to the level of UA BBA at the rate im at…"

Izuku then kept mumbling to himself as he entered a tunnel. A sloshing sound was heard behind him before turning. Eyes widened in terror. It was the slime villain a while back. "A...A villain?"

The slime villain looked down to him with his yellow eyes. "**You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, Kid."** Izuku panicked and attempt to flee, but the villain snagged him, having Izuku to drop his book before he started shoving his slimy fluid down Izuku's throat and nose. "**Don't worry, im just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don;t fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute. You'll feel better soon."**

"_I...I can't breathe!"_ Izuku thought in terror while tempting to claw the slime off his face.

"**Grab all you want, my body's made of fluid." **the slime said. "**It's so great to be a villain in this day of the world. All the Hero Hunters and Huntresses these days just wanna defend this kingdom from Grimm and bust some Devil scum. Low lifes like me easily slip from their fingers and do as they please. Thanks for the help. You're a real Hero to me, kid. Though I didn't know he was here. I better get outta here fast before he tracks me down."**

"_My body… getting weak. I think im dying… this can't be the end… somebody.. Help!"_

SMASH!

The sound of a manhole cover slamming upwards got the slimes attention. His body froze in terror. In front of him was a man with blonde hair, bulky while wearing a white t-shirt and green baggy pants.

"**Have no fear, you are safe."** the man declared. "**Now that i am here that is."**

The slime, in fear, swiped at the newcomer, but with great speed, almost in an instant, he blasted right to the slime, fist clenched.

"**Texas….SMAAAAAAAASH!**" Th man roared. Throwing the punch, a gust of wind blasted forward and caught in the drift of the slime villain.

"**Gah! I can't...hold...together!"** He cried before exploding.

Izuku, nearly about to black out, caught sight of the man before breathing. "_Is that...All...Might…"_

It was later in the day that izuku was laying down on the road, but was getting slapped in the face a bit.

"**Hey! Wake up! Hey!"** A voice called before Izuku opened his eyes. "**Ah! Thought we lost ya there!"** the man spoke with a salute.

Izuku was so surprised he was stunned for a second before he screamed at the top of his lungs and skittered back.

"**We'll it looks like you can move alright. Sorry about that back there."** the man apologized. "**I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe. But it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate! Ha ha ha ha ha!" **he laughed before holding out two soda bottles with the slime villain inside. "**Anyway, you were a big help! Thank you! I caught the evildoer!"**

"_The most amazing hero hunter in the world...All Might...the real thing..in the flesh…"_ Izuku thought in a daze of awe and shock. "_He's so much cooler in person!"_ He snapped back to reality. "Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph, I got a pen around here somewhere…" He saw his notebook nearby. "Please sign my notebook!" He opened a page to sign it, but was already signed by the legend. "Haaa! He already did!" He began bowing numerously. "Tank you so much! This will be an heirloom. A family treasure passed down for generations to come!"

All Might put a thumbs up before patthing the bottles. "**Anyway, id beter get this guy back to the Academy so that we can figure out what to do with him."**

"The academy?" Izuku asked. "Wait, so the rumors are true? You're really taking up a role of teacher at UA Black Beacon?!"

"**You got it!"** All Might chuckled. "**I do hope we meet again in the future! Stay outta trouble. See you around!"**

"Wait. you're leaving already?" Izuku asked.

"**I have a busy schedule to maintain, you know! I am going to be employed to one of the finest Hunter training academies in a matter of a day."** All might reminded. "**You must have somewhere you need to go too, id wager.**"

"_Oh, that's right! Ruby said to meet her at From Dust Til Dawn tonight."_ The boy thought. "_But...I have so many-"_ He was cut off when All Might flew with a mighty Jump and sailed out of sight.

"**Thanks for your continued support!"** All Might shouted.

Just like that, he was gone. But Izukus resolve grew in that moment.

"I don't care what Kacchan says about me. If All might is at that academy, then i have to go too. No matter what, i will become a student at UA Black Beacon!" izuku declared.

It was nightfall when Izuku arrived at the dust shop. He looked around before spotting Ruby narby. "Ruby!" He ran to her but then stopped. He then realized she wasn't paying attention. "Oh… she's reading. Id better not…"

Suddenly the door swung open and a mob of gangsters in black suits with red glasses filed in to the store. Leading them was a man in a bowler hat wearing a white suit and carrying a cane.

He puffed a cigar before tapping it, sending the ashes on the floor. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" he asked while one of his goons pointed a gun at him.

"Please… just take my Lien and Leave." the shopkeeper begged.

"Shh shh shh, calm down. We're not here for your money." The man corrected. "...Grab the dust."

Izuku took cover while watching the goons filling the capsule with the dust displayed. Another demanded the shopkeeper to fill the bag with burn, uncut crystals.

"_That's Roman Torchwick… I didn't think he'd be here for dust this late in the night."_ Izuku shivered. "_Im dead if they see me...wait...Ruby!"_ he glanced to see her still reading, but too late as one of the goons spotted her.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them." He ordered with a large red knife sword looking like you would see in a kitchen.

"_Crap, this isnt good…!" _Izuku thought in panic.

Ruby however, didn't reply and continued reading.

"Hey! I said hands in the air!" he goon stated and approached her. "You got a death wish or somthing!?" He turned her around, her hood fell, revealing her to have headphones over her ears.

"Huh?" Ruby asked. The thug pointed to her ears to hav her take the headphones off, which she complied as music blasted. "Yes?"

"I said, hands in the air, now!" the thug said.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" the man insisted.

"Oooooh…" Ruby nodded. In a matter of a second, the thug was slammed off his feet by Ruby.

"Geez!" Izuku said before he screamed as someone grabbed him and held him at gunpoint.

"Don't move! I'll kill him! I'll Kill...ARGH!" another thug cried as Ruby tackled them both through the window.

Torchwick took notice, as did the other thoughts as Ruby got up and unfolded her Scythe to full length swinging it around before planting it in the ground, turning off the now blasting music.

"Warn someone before you tackle them through a window, please…" Izuku groaned.

"Oh, Hi Izuku." Ruby chirped. "When did you get here?"

"You seriously didn't notice me?" Izuku gawked.

"Okay…" Roman said before looking at his cronies. "Get them!"

The goona ran out before Ruby pushed Izuku back. She swung her scythe around and bashed down a few of the goons. On cocked his gun before she used her semblance of speed, dodging every bullet coming her way before knocking him in the air. Jumping, she spun kick and knocked the goon to Roman.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman sighed as he heard sirens. "Well Red and Green, i think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as id love to stick around…" he pointed his cane at the two as a scope flipped up revealing a gun hole. "Im afraid this is where we part ways."

Izuku's body flared when he saw the cane was a gun in disguise. "RUBY LOOK OUT!" he tackled her when Roman fired, the blast exploded on impact, but missed them both.

"Whoa… thanks, Izuku!" Ruby said.

"I don't know what made me do that… I saw you in trouble and my body just moved…" Izuku blinked.

"I knew you had the instincts for this." Ruby nodded before they both saw Torchwick escaping up a ladder. "I'm gonna go after him. You stay put."

"O...Okay." Izuku nodded before Ruby ran after the man.

Torchwick made it to the top of the building but ruby was a second behind him.

"Hey!" Ruby called.

Roman stopped in his tracks. "Persistent…" he grumbled. Ruby was about to strike before a high class jet rose up. Ruby braced as the hatches opened while Roman entered. "End of the line red!" He yelled before tossing a red crystal. He tossed it to her before firing his cane again.

Izuku saw the explosion at the top. "Ruby!" Again, his body acted as he ran to the building while climbing the ladder. "_Why...why is my body doing this? Why am I running to help!?"_

At the top, Ruby was okay, who was protected by a blonde woman with a crop. She adjusted her glasses before firing purple projectiles at the jet.

Roman grunted and grumbled in irritation before getting to the cockpit, where a woman in red was flying it. "We got a hero huntress!" He stated. The girl got up immediately as Roman took over.

THe blonde woman swung her crop as a dark cloud formed over the jet, which soon sent projectiles of ice shards upon the flying machine. Roman did his best to keep the jet in the air as the girl then headed to the door.

Izuku got to the top in time to see the blonde woman and ruby in a showdown with the new shadow woman that blasted them with fire attacks. The woman then used the rubble from the attacks to create spears that blasted out at the jet, which the woman defended against. Ruby helped by switching her scythe to rifle mode and fired, but the enemy casually blocked with her hand. She then unleashed another portion of her power and created multiple flame pyres set to erupt all over them with no means of escape.

(Cue: You say RUn- My hero academia)

"_No… they won't be able to escape that many!" _Izuku said running to them as his left hand started glowing green. "_I have to do something, please let me help them! Ruby..!" _Izuku said as the glow radiated. "IM NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" He suddenly raised his hand high as it exploded and radiated a bright green glow.

"What?" the woman asked looking at Izuku.

"Izuku?!" Ruby asked in shock.

Izuku's hand glowed before a green orb conjured on the top of his hand, before red armor formed around it with two yellow jagged ends.

"HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA!" He bellowed and slammed his fist to the ground. A green energy wave blasted around him, and cancelled the pyres around Ruby and th blond Huntress.

"Oh, youve got to be kidding me, HE has that thing?!" Roman asked from the cockpit. "Raynare has some explaining to do." He shut the doors to the jet and quickly flew off.

Izuku then huffed as he looked to the two.

"Izuku… this is a genuine hero huntress." Ruby said.

"Thats… thats Glynda Goodwitch. She's the right hand to UAs headmasters…." Izuku breathed.

Glynda then looked at the two as they swooned at her.

"Can I have your autograph?" both of them asked.

CLANG!

No later were both Ruby and Izuku brought to a dark lit room while Glynda walked around them while scolding them.

"I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." Sh stated. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby protested.

"Im sorry i interfered… I don't even know why I did what I had to." Izuku said.

"If it were up to me, I'd send you both home...with a pat on the back…" She started as both smiled. "...and a slap on the wrist." She glared as she slapped her crop near the two, making them jump. "But...there are two people here who want to see you."

A man with white hair then appeared from the door, and behind him was a real skinny man whose appearance looks… vaguely familiar to izuku.

"Ruby Rose." the white haired man said. "And… Izuku Midoriya, if i am correct?"

"Uh, yes sir." Izuku gulped. "Y-You're Ozpin...one of the head principles of UA BBA."

"I am that. When we saw you in action today, one of our faculty recognized you on the spot." Ozpin said motioning to the skinny man.

"Wait… whos that?" Ruby asked.

"That my dear girl, is all might." Ozpin said. There was a few seconds of silence.

Then...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" both ruby an izuku asked.

"But...that's impossible!" Izuku yelled in frantic panic.

The skinny sighed. "I assure you that i'm All M-gak!" The man started before coughing out blood.

"Tell me this isn't happening, Izuku!" Ruby grabbed izuku.

The skinny man sighed. "You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexin and tryin to look buff? I'm like that." he explained while wiping his mouth.

"This can't be real!" Ruby and Izuku

"It most certainly is." Ozpin nodded. "The reason that All Might looks like this now… is because he suffered a terrible injury at the hands of a powerful Devil Grimm."

"Huh!?" Both gasped before Izuku spoke. "But that can't be! All Might is a giant man who saves everyone, and saves the day with a fearless smile."

All Might sighed. "Ozpins telling the truth. Besides, there's plenty of fear behind my smile." He took a seat at one of the chairs. "Listen, i'm counting on you two to keep your mouths shut. Don't go talking about this to anyone online or your friends." He rose his white shirt up to reveal a sick and terrible scar on the side of his chest.

"Oh my god, your chest…" Ruby gasped.

"Pretty gross huh?" All Might asked. "I got this from that devil Grimm five years ago. My respritory system was basically destroyed, and I lost my who;e stomach. All these surgeries have pretty much worn me out. It can;t be fixed. Right now, i can only do hero hunter work for about three hours a day. Rest of the time, this is what i look."

"Five years ago…?" izuku spoke before realizing. "You mean it was the fight against The Devil Grimm, Toxic Chainsaw Death Stalker?"

"Wow, you know your stuff. But no, that thing landed a few good hits, but it couldn't keep me down." All Might assured.

"Some here in the academy, the higher ups know about this battle, but it was dangerous to let this go out to the public." Ozpin said. "The rest of the world, including the other Kingdoms, don't even know that All Might has been debilitated like this. I made sure of that."

"I'm grateful that you even had my back in covering up the whole story, Ozpin." All might sighed in relief. "Midoriya, right?"

"Yes?" Izuku asked.

"You made the right choice by not following me earlier." All might said. "I could tell you might have wanted to ask me some questions, right?"

"Y-Yeah. And if i saw you like this if i did follow you...you would've said I didn't have what it takes." Izuku put his head down.

"Well, that was before we saw what happened tonight." All might said as Ozpin pulled up a tablet of Ruby's fight with Torch Wicks men.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin questioned.

"S-Signal Academy…" Ruby answered.

"They taught you to use on of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see." Ozpin said serving up a plate of cookies. Izuku wasn't really that hungry, but when Ruby took a cookie and ate it, she dove right in. "It's just that I've only seen one other Scythe-Wielder of that Skill before. A dusty old Crow."

"You must mean Professor Qrow, Ruby's Uncle." Izuku mentioned.

"Heh… that's him alright. Gotta be as reckless as ever to teach her own niece how to fight like that." all might smirked.

Ruby swallowed her sweets before speaking. "Yeah, i was complete garbage befor he took me under his wing. But now, I'm all, wooooocha, Wiiiicha!" She spoke with a few karate moves, accidentally hitting izuku.

"Ow, ruby!" Izuku winced while holding his nose.

"Sorry!" She spoke in panic.

"Midoriya." Ozpin said, getting his attention. "Glynda told us what she saw you do. Your records show no development of quirk nor aura, and no instance of you forging your own weapon. So tell me, where did that red gauntlet of yours come from?"

"I… i dont know." Izuku admitted. "I wanted to protect Ruby so badly I just jumped in head first. Then my left hand glowed and it suddenly appeared."

"Which that gauntlt of yours was soooo cool!" Ruby squealed. "Can you make it appear again!?"

Ozpin sipped is coffee. "How strange… one of my upper year students at my academy said she found the person who had the same gauntlet you possess."

"You know of it?" izuku blinked.

"Yes...but surprising to see it in the hands of someone like you." The principle nodded. "I informed the ones who told me about it that you had it. And they were surprised to know their recent addition to their club, didn't have that red gauntlet."

"It's really that important?" Ruby asked.

All might nodded. "About a couple weeks ago, A fallen angel attacked the said student she found. She believed he would be the one to possess what Midoriya has now."

"She posed as a student in our academy to get close to him. By the time we found out a girl name Yuuma never existed, we were too late." Glynda said.

"We dont know whos she's serving, or why… but her name was Raynare, and she's a dangerous one." All Might said. "Didn't even make the news."

Izuku look to his left hand where the gauntlet once was. "Why is she looking for this gauntlet? What is it you're not telling me?"

"You'll know in due time once you meet her and her club." Ozpin assured. "Knowing now will only put your life at stake."

"Also.. we saw what you did to protect Ruby and Glynda." All might said. "Like i said… if you had followed me before, I would've told you that you couldn't become what you wanted to be. Young man, young girl… tell us. Why do you want to Become Hero Hunters?"

"Because…" Izuku said. "When I saw your achievements online, I was inspired. Even though I never had any other abilities, I kept moving forward. I want to become a Hero Hunter for the same reasons as you. To save people from Grimm and Villains with a smile on my face."

"And me, well…" Ruby said. "My sister started there this year, and she's trying to become a hero huntress, and I wanna become one to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it'. I mean the police are alright but hero hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" She squealed.

Ozpin smiled. "Do you both want to come to my school?"

"Yes… if you'll allow me." Izuku said.

"More than anything." Ruby said.

All might smiled. "I guess it's settled. When i first saw you Midorya, i didn't think you had what it took. But when i saw you and ruby fight to save lives, because you wanted to, not because you had too… that's when I made up my mind. Ruby Rose, Izuku Midorya, listen well. You both as well can become Hero Hunters!"

Izuku and Ruby were smiling ear to ear before the time shifted to a day later when ruby was suddenly hugged tight by blonde haired girl a bit taller than Ruby.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to UA Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER!" Yang spoke while tightening her embrace.

"Please stop…" Ruby groaned as izkuku watched.

_Yang Xaio Long…. Up until she was accepted for UA Beacon, she was one of Signals best next to Kacchan. She was very skilled in close combat, known for her brute strength. Her semblance makes her stronger when she takes serious damage. I also heard she has a quirk that ties into her aura but… ive yet to see it. She was also popular with her beauty, yet she shut down most students who wanted to date her, mainly due to them being perverts._

"But im so proud of you!" Yang cheered.

"It was nothing, sis…" Ruby assured.

"What do you mean? This is incredible! Everyone at UA Beacon is going to think of you as the Bee's knees!" Yang grinned.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don';t want any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby stated.

"Aw, you don't have to be such a downer about it. Especially with how close you've got to Midoriya lately." Yang teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ruby stammered.

"Uh huh, yet your blush tells another story." The blonde grinned. "Admit it, sis, you like him."

"Yaaaaaang!" Ruby insisted.

"Alright alright." Yang assured. "So Midoriya, is everything moving a little too fast for you?"

"Huh?" Izuku blinked and realized she was speaking to him. "Oh...well...yes…" He cupped his hands. "I mean...getting into UA beacon was my dream...but to be brought in by a special occassion, it's...much to take in. I...I want to be part of UA Beacon with my own power, my own hard work, not to get in by a luck stroke."

"It's not just that Izuku, we got moved a head two years." Ruby said. "I don't want people thinking were anything special."

"_I can think of some."_ Yang grinned in amusement.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities." Spoke from the news on a holoscreen. "If you have any information of his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department."

"I still can't believe we almost caught The Roman Torchwick…" Izuku breathed.

"We'll get him one day." Ruby assured while the news spoke of the Faunus protest and the White fang.

"Oh man, Faunus protests have been getting worse lately. So have the attacks by the White Fang." Izuku said. "I can't say I blame the Faunus for being this way."

"You actually feel bad for them?" Yang asked.

"Faunus are no different from us, or the devils. From what I see, we're all equal." he answered.

"You're a good kid, Izuku." Yang said. "You'd Definitely make a great Hero Hunter."

A blush formed while rubbing his head. "T-Thanks, yang...that means a lot."

Soon the hologram ended of the news as Goodwitch was seen. "Hello and welcome to UA Black Beacon Academy."

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She greeted.

"Oh." The blond realized.

"You are among the very privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, as future hero hunters and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." Goodwitch spoke the whole way through before the hologram ended.

"Oh wow…" Ruby said as they got a scope of the view. "Look! You can see signal from up here!"

Izuku looked with her and smiled. "Looks like home won't be far away from us."

Yang approached them and placed her hands on their shoulders. "UA Beacon is our home now."

"Yeah…" Izuku said. "_I won't doubt myself anymore. Now that i'll be at UA Becaon… i will become a hero!"_

He then suddenly heard sounds of sickness as he saw a young blonde haired teenager in white armor and jeans looking very topsy turvy.

"Guess the views not for everyone…" Yang said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby added.

"I wonder who were gonna meet?" Izuku asked. "_I know there are lots of strong people at the academy. Where I'll end up, i don't know, but...it's going to be great._"

"Oh yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby called in disgust.

"Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross!" Yang stammered while walking around.

"Get away from me, get away!" Ruby screamed as Izuku couldn't help but chuckle.


	2. The Shining Beacon

**Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon**

UA Black Beacon Academy… one of the most famous Hero Hunter training grounds in the world. Its where many heroes were born to protect thier Kingdoms. Now,the new generation will rise. The next generation of heroes.

* * *

(Intro: No Limit- Fairy Tail Cover by AmaLee)

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa_

_Oh, we'll get stronger!_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

(The intro starts as Izuku Midoriya as he looked up upon a golden glitter void, seeing one of the best Hero Hunters, All Might)

_Hey! Mr. Pain! Bring it! Bring it!_

_I'm never gonna let you do as you like!_

(All Might Look back with his Signature toothy grin before flames burst as Red Dragon Emperor rose, green eyes glowing.)

_I will get stronger than you!_

_I've already made up my mind to be so!_

(The scene zoomed in on the Magnum opus of the Great World of Remnant Japan, U.A Black Beacon Academy before the camera zoomed down.)

_I was always born a dreamer_

_Letting my heart lead the way_

(In the city streets, Izuku walked through the rainy streets as he looked up at the sky.)

_The more challenges that block me_

_Make tomorrow exciting!_

(Running among the fields with a trail of rose petals was Ruby Rose before she jumped and landed, spinning her Scythe before winking with a peace sign)

_Eh Yo! Come my way, show me whatchu got, Mr. Pain!_

_No – no – no – no you know there's no stopping me!_

(Rias then appeared in the wake of the shattered moon as her crimson hair flowed in the wind as her bat wings were spread out, before her peerage appeared behind her in the form of chess pieces before turning into Akeno, Koneko, Issei and Kiba.)

_I was never fit for losing_

(In the school, Ozpin sipped his coffee with Principle Nezu)

_RAISE A FLAG_

_Even if scars fill every inch of my skin_

(The rest of Team RWBY, Weiss Shnee, Blake, and Yang Xiao Long stand with Ruby before they jumped back upon a pack of Grimm until they charged.)

_RAISE A FLAG_

_I know my friends 'll fight until end … by my side!_

(In the shadows, the League of Villains, hordes of grimm, and three shadowed villains appeared as they were bathen in fire and decay.)

_Shining brightly, there is a new world_

_Wating for me, but I can't make it_

_Unless we fight as one – NO-LIMIT holds us back!_

(All Might clashes with Nomu in a fierce battle with Awizawa, Eraser head pumbles with the other villains, along with Goodwitch using her aura.)

_It's in our hands, we've gotta grasp it_

_And take a stand, aim for the future_

_NO-LIMIT holds us back!_

(in the sky, all of the students in the academy soared through the air, showing off their natural abilities, be it quirk, weapons, magic or aura. Izuku then soared out in front as his red metal clad fist overlapped with All mights as he punched the screen to the left)

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa_

_Oh, we'll get stronger!_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa!_

(Everyone then stood together outside the academy as Ruby, Rias and Izuku then shadowed over the screen in the moons light.)

* * *

On the main courtyard, the skies were clear, and tthe students were hanging out. Three in particular were staring at the sky.

(Cue-Afternoon of Konoha: Naruto OST)

A teenager with spiky brown hair in a laid back style routine school uniform sighed. "I gotta say, boobs are the best thing ever."

"Trust me m'man, you and I are on the same page." a bald teenager agreeed to the first boys left.

"Me too. But it's all pointless." a boy with glasses piped in as the school was panned around.

"Matsuda, Modohama…" the brown haired boy said sitting up. "Can you guys tell me why the hell we enrolled at this academy again?"

"Like you dont know." matsuda said. "Were at one of the few academies in the entire world that up until a few years ago was nothing but chicks."

"We had to take advantage of this male to female ratio." Modohama mentioned. "Also, the exchange students from the other kingdoms are ridiculous."

"Pwn as far as the eye can see, we figured hoes would be lining up to get on our jocks, and we wouldn't have to do a thing!" Matsuda said. "Wed be drowning in that stank!"

"Like our very own Harem!" the brownette boy declared with a fist up.

"Hell yeah, we were gonna have casual unproected sex with chicks and never call them again!" Matsuda declared.

"That was the plan anyway…" the brown haired boy said. "But here we are in the wake of our second year and between the three of us, we don't even have one girlfreind." secretly though,the boy shivered. "_Yeah right… these two dont know it, but I had one, and she almost killed me!_"

"What's the point? It'll never happen." Modohama said.

"We can't give up now, its not too late for us!" the boy said before he heard some girls scream not too far off from the trio.

Ahad was a sleek blonde boy, seemingly looking handsome and calm.

"Kiba, wait up!" a trio of girls came to him. "What're you doing right now?"

"Do you want to come to Vale with us?" another asked.

"Thanks, but ive got a meeting with my club." Kiba declined.

"Aw, thats a bummer." One of the girls frowned.

"I really wish I could go though, sounds fun." Kiba said as the girls swooned.

"Kiba Yuuto…" Modohama sighed. "Third Year at the academy, one of the top combatants in the entire school. Every girl wants to sex him up."

"Honestly, Issei. I feel bad for ya being in the same club with that tool." Matsuda spoke.

"I know!" Issei groaned. "I can't stand being with Kiba, but to know he's in the same club as two of the hottest girls in school?! How can I say no to it!?"

Suddenly they heard a sound. "Hey, you hear that?" Modohama said.

"Those sound like airships…" Issei said before gasping. "We got new hotness inbound!"

"Hell yeah! Fresh busty babes, here we come!" Matsuda cheered as the trio ran off.

The three then hid in a safe spot where they could take a peek at all the new faces arriving. Unfortunately for issei, Matsuda and modohama had first sight of the new arrivals.

"Alright, Muriyama made it! Man, her jugs are as freakin huge as ever!" Matsuda spoke.

"36, 28, 34." Modohama analyzed.

"And there's Katzuze!" Issei added. "Holy hell her legs, bros!"

"34, 22, 36!" The boy analyzed again.

"I love it when we get babe payloads, its so amazing!" Matsuda said.

"Highlight of every new semester!" Modohama agreed.

"Guys, quit hogging the view!" Issei insisted before shivers went down their spines as they locked eyes with the cream of the crop.

"Holy shit, check out the Blonde!" Matsuda noticed. Out came Yang with her sister Ruby while they walked together. "Holy Hell, she's a combo meal for sure!"

"Athletic, sexy, and busty!" Issei said. "Let me take a closer look!"

"Don't push, issei!" Modohama called.

Unfortunatly their grunts and groans were getting too loud, and some of the girls took notice, even veteran students.

"What was that?!" one of them asked.

"Oh shit, run!" Matsuda cried as he and modohama bolted, making Issei fall over.

"Ow that hurt…" Issei groaned. "Guys!" He called before a chill ran down his spine, before looking forward to see a few other female students looking at him with neutral, but angry expressions, weapons arms.

"Well well, what a surprise." one of them said.

"No, please… don't hurt me…" Issei gulped.

"ISSEI, YOU PERVERT!" The girls cried as fire, lightning and hacking was heard with the mix of Issei's screams.

"Did you two hear that?" Izuku asked coming behind Ruby and Yang.

"Ah, it's probably nothing." Yang smiled before Ruby squealed in delight.

"Sis! That kids got a collapsible staff!" Ruby squealed as she almost shrunk and turned to another one. "And she's got a fire sword!" she said fluttering over to the student before Yang grabbed her and hauled her back. "Ow, ow…"

"Easy, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang mentioned.

"JUST weapons!? They're an extension of ourselves! They're apart of us! They;r so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"Well, can't you just admire your own weapon? I mean, it is pretty impressive." Izuku said as Ruby took out her scythe.

"I am happy with Crescent Rose, I just like seeing new ones." She replied. "It's like meeting new people...but better."

"Ruby, cmon, why not try making friends of your own?" Yang asked. "I mean, youve already started with Izuku."

"Well, I think you two are the only ones i need. I mean, why would i need friends when i have Izuku and you?" Ruby asked.

"Weeeell, actually my friends are here." Yang spoke quickly and dove into a crowd. "Gotta go catch up, see ya bye!"

The crowd dashed away so fast, Izuku and Ruby were sent spinning.

"Wait, where are you going?! Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms, do we have dorms?" Ruby asked dizzlily. "I don't know what im doing…" she sighed before crashing into a stack of briefcases.

"Uh…" Izuku recovered before running to her helping her up. "Ruby, you okay?"

"Yeah, im okay…." Ruby said.

"What are you two doing?!" a new voice asked.

"Sorry…" Izuku apoogized.

"Sorry?! DO you even know what kind of damage your friend would have caused?!" the holder of the voice asked.

She was a fair skinned girl with white hair and wore a white dress and white combat heels, exposing her legs. On her side hip was a sword with a rotaing chamber.

"Uh…" Ruby blinked before picking up one of the briefcases that dropped.

"Give me that!" the girl said snatching the briefcase. "This is Dust! Mined and Purified from the schnee quarry!"

"Uuuuh." Ruby blinked.

"Dust, Ruby." Izuku said. "It's the natural elements of the world refined into a substance used for many purposes." He turned to the white haired you said Schnee… does that mean you're from Atlas?"

"Well, least someone knows their information." The girl spoke while brushing her hair back. "Your idiotic friend here couldve caused a major secne!" she scolded, shaking a vial at them.

"Uh… im not sure you should be waving around, isn't Dust Unstable?" Izuku asked.

"I am a Schnee, i think i can handle controlling how my dust is in the air." the girl said. "Seriously, you people from Vale seem to have no respect for-"

"ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed as the dust got in her face.

BOOM!

CRACK!

ZAP!

A combo of a fire explosion, ice explosion and lightning spark hit all three of the young teens. The fire dust Vial was then sent flying and was then caught by another new face reading a book. She had black hair, wore a ribbon on her head, and was wearing white and black combat gear.

"Unbelievable!" The white haired yelled in anger. "Do you know how much this dust is worth!?"

"You were the one waving it around. I tried to warn you it was unstable." Izuku pointed out.

"Oh! So you're blaming me, freckles?!" The girl glared.

"Wait, i'm not blaming anyone!" Izuku defended.

"And you said you knew who I was! Do you even know my family's name that much?!" Wiess asked. "You both are such complete DOLTS! What are you two even doing here? Aren't you two too young to attend UA Beacon?"

"Well, actually we-" Izuku started before the girl cut him off.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school." She stated. "It's not all about sparring practice. We;re here to fight monsters, devils and Villains, so watch it!"

"Hey, he was trying to apologize, princess!" Ruby fired back.

"Its Heiress, actually." the black haired girl said coming up. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company. One of three students from Atlas to be accepted into UA Beacon via recommendation."

The girl named Weiss grinned. "Finally. Some recognition." She glared at the duo.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl added bluntly.

"What?! How dare you-! The nerve of-!" Weiss stammered while Ruby and Izuku snickered a bit. Weiss then growled, snatching the Dust vial from the blackette and storming off.

"I promise i'll make it up to you!" Ruby called.

"That...went pretty poorly." Izuku spoke.

Ruby sighed. "I guess we;re not the only ones having a rough first day...So, what's-" She was about to talk to the blackette but saw her leaving as well.

"So much for that." Izuku sighed.

Ruby fell to the floor and sighed. "Welcome to UA Beacon…"

"Gyah!" another voice called as someone tripped over Rubys legs and fell down on the pavement.

"Oh my gosh, i am so sorry!" Ruby called, realizing she made someone trip.

"No no, its my fault...i'm such a clutz…" spoke the person that fell, which was a young girl. In her fall, her skirt came up, and exposed her panties.

The others didnt notice it at the time, but Issei stumbled out of the bushes, finally losing his pursuers.

"Finally lost em…" Issei sighe dusting himself off before his eyes locked on to Ruby and the other girl. His face turned perverted with steam coming out of his nose. "_Whooooohohoa! Smoking hot girls together! Smokin hot panty shot!"_ Issei then realized they fell. "Or i can be a gentlman and not a jerk…"

He was about to get up and help them, but Izuku already beat him to it. He helped Ruby before the new girl. "You okay?"

"Im okay, thanks…" Ruby said. "Hey, what about her."

"No worries, i got her." a famular boy said helping up the girl in the nun outfit. "Hey everyone. Im Jaune."

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said.

"Ruby." Ruby nodded.

"Im uh… Asia." the girl introduced.

"Wait, aren't you…" Izuku noticed who Jaune was.

"He is, he's the guy that threw up on the ship." Ruby realized.

* * *

"..all im saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on!" Jaune insisted as the four walked together.

"Look im sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby spoke.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you crater face?" The boy countered.

"Uh, that was actually an accident." Izuku said.

"Yeah, she was the one waving dust in my face." Ruby said.

"Well, the name is jaune Arc. Sweet, short, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune grinned.

"Do they?" Izuku asked.

"Well, not yet, but they will. I mean my mom always says that… never mind." Jaune said.

"Arc huh…?" Izuku spoke. "I actually read about your family Legacy. The Arcs are noble and strong knights during the first Devil Grimm War."

"Yeah, i've got a lot to live up to coming here." Jaune said. "Coming from a great Line of Noble Hero Hunters and Huntresses, its expected you've got that pressure. But here's the thing, my buddy, Iida? He always says to be proud of your legacy. Don't know why he keeps on about it."

Ruby decided to make the subject more interesting. "Soooo..Speaking of Legacies, I'm gonna be a great one with this." She swung her weapon out as it unfolded.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune asked.

"She also customized it to also be a high impact sniper rifle." Izuku said.

"Huh?"

Ruby cocked her weapon. "It's also a gun."

"Oh." Jaune said. "Thats cool!"

"What about you, what's your weapon?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just this sword." Jaune said drawing a broadsword. "I've got a shield too." he took the sheath where his sword came from as it unfolded into a shield.

"Ooooh." Ruby breathed.

"Wait, I know that weapon." Izuku gasped. "That was used by the last Arc during the war. He slayed many Grimm with that blade!"

"Yeah its a… hand me down." Jaune admitted. "It belonged to my Great-great Grandfather."

"So...Asia, what about you?" Ruby asked the nun.

"Me? Well i… don't really have any weapons or quirk to speak of, but… I do have a power that allows me to heal others." Asia explained. "What about you, Izuku?"

In the bushes nearby, Issei stalked them while fuming. "_Those boy tools, sexing up those two sexy hot girls! Who would even care about them anyway!?"_

"Well...I don;t really have powers yet...maybe I'm not sure. However, I somewhat obtained this red gauntlet last night. It has yellow daggers and a green orb." Izuku explained while looking at his hand.

Hearing this, Issei was dumbfounded. "_Shit! He got it?! You gotta be kidding me!"_ he fumed again before running out the bushes. "_Gah...of all people its him!"_

Issei in his anger soon headed to the school rushing to the club that he called his own…

The Devil Appreciation Club.

Issei barreled in the door as Kiba, along with a black haired girl and short white haired girl eating candy looked to him.

"Oh, hi Issei." Kiba greeted.

"What's got you in such a hurry this morning?" the black haired girl smiled.

"Never mind me! Where the heck is the president?!" he asked.

"Right here, Issei." Spoke a voice as a red haired girl in a towel came out while drying her hair. "Something wrong?"

The brownette groaned while clenching his fists. "I...I found him."

It was at this moment all four of the others besides issei were in shock.

"Him? you mean the one Ozpin found last night?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, him! The guy that got the Sacred Gear you guys were looking for when you found me!" Issei explained.

The red haired woman knew he doesn;'t lie. She pulled the towel off her hair. "Everyone, get prepared. We're heading to the opening Ceremony."

* * *

It was later inside the group came inside the very heart of UA Beacon.

"Ruby, Midoriya, over here! I saved you two some spots!" Yang called.

"Oh, hey, we gotta go. We'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she and Izuku ran off.

"Hey wait!" jaune called before groaning. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?"

"Um…" Asia piped in. "You have me."

"Oh, ehe...sorry Asia." He chuckled sheepishly while they walked together.

"How's your first day going you two?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched us and we exploded!?" Ruby scolded.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"She's actually telling the truth…" Izuku admitted. "We ran into a Schnee heiress from Atlas, and she was carrying a cargo load of dust. She waved it around and Ruby sneezed, causing it to detonate. She should've known dust out in the open without a good containment source is dangerous. I know dust myself, and i really think that-"

"YOU!" A familiar voice yelled.

"AH!" Ruby jumped into izuku's arms. " Oh god, It's happening again!"

"You were lucky we never blow off the edge of the cliff!" Weiss stated.

"Oh my god, you really did explode." Yang said bewildered.

"It was an accident!" Ruby stated while Izuku set her down. That was when Weiss put a paper to her face. "What's that?"

Wiess then rambled on about safety and that her company was not responsible to it at all. "Uhhhhh…" Ruby blinked.

"You REALLY wanna start by making this up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ruby insisted.

"Read this and never talk to me ever again." She stated and shoved the paper at her and walked away.

"Wait, hold on!" Izuku called making her stop. "Listen, were sorry we caused a major scene with you. I really don't mean to insult anyone, much less someone of high class from Atlas like yourself… I really respect the work atlas is doing to improve our world military, and all the Schnee companies doing to supply Dust, which we use for everything. What i'm saying is i have no reason to disrespect anyone, especially you."

Weiss was on her end, a little baffled. Here she was, talking to this undertake student, and spoke so highly of her company and homeland.

"I…." She cleared her throat. "Appreciate that. You know, for someone born in Vale, you're pretty polite."

"Well i admire everything about the kingdoms…" Izuku smiled. "If anything, I always respect-"

"DEKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Oh no…" Izuku recognized the voice.

"What, whos that?" Weiss asked.

"Bakugou…" Ruby sighed. "This is gonna get ugly."

Student nearby immediately moved when the spiky blonde approached them, and boy to hell did he look angry.

"Uh...h-h-hi Kacchan.." Izuku spoke nervously.

"You know this ruffian?" Wiess asked.

"He went to signal the same as us. He was a top student there along with my sister." Ruby said.

Bakugou grabbed Izuku by the shirt. "How the hell did YOU get recommended to this School!? You must have done something to sneak in! I'm supposed to be the only student in my class to get here from Signal, and yet you had to ruin it for me! I WARNED YOU NOT TO APPLY!"

Bakugou was almost certain to blow Izuku's face off, and to that, Rubby, Yang and weiss all took action. Weiss drew her rapier, Ruby unfolded her scythe, and yang activated her shotgun gauntlets.

"Cmon Katsuki. Blast his face, I dare you." Yang dared. "But if you do, i'll Blast a hole in your skull."

"You bimbos stay outta this!" Bakugou roared in anger.

"What did you call us?" Weiss asked.

"You heard me!" The blonde snarled. "I don't fucking care who's in my way, i'll blast all of you on your asses!"

Ruby noticed something and grinned. "Yeah, you can, but you should take notice what's around you."

Bakugo then looked around, seeing that he was making a huge scene. Ozpin and Goodwitch were on the stage looking right at it.

"Mr. Bakugou…" Ozpin said on the mic. "I was the one who recommended Midoriya to my school. Now, I insist you release him and control yourself, or you might be on a one way trip to leaving this academy."

"Tch." Bakugou scoffed. "So Ozpin gave you the green light, huh Deku?"

"Y-Yeah… me and ruby." Izuku admitted.

"...you watch your ass." he warned and shoved Izuku to the floor and walked off while others moved away from him.

"What a ruffian…" Wiess scoffed.

"Yeah, he's always been cocky." Yang said.

"Now that that's out of the way… I'll keep this next bit brief." Ozpin said. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assumed knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It;s up to you to make the first step."

When he was finished, Goodwitch took over. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're all dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off." Yang said.

"It almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

"I guess that the real test is tomorrow…" izuku said.

There was squealing heard before they saw a group entering. Leading was a red haired girl with a blackette, Kiba with them, the short white haired girl and Issei.

"Those guys must be important." Yang said.

"Of course they are." Weiss explained. "Not only are they part of the Devil Appreciation club, but those five are some of the top students in the academy."

(Cue: Hero A- My Hero Academia)

The first one to be shown was the red haired girl.

"Rias Gremory." Wiess said. "If her last name sounds familiar, its because shes the next head of the Gremory Family. One of the most influential devil families among their society. She's one of Beacons top seniors, and the King in her Team."

The black haired girl was then shown with a smile.

"Akeno Himejima." Wiess continued. "Vice President to Rias's club. Known to be a close friend of hers since middle school. She is known to be the queen of her team, the second strongest to her arsenal of the devils."

Kiba was then shown.

"Kiba Yuuto, the Knight." Wiess said. "One of UA Beacons most popular male students. Cunning and kind, he's the best with the sword. He has an arsenal of many swords with different abilities."

The short white haired girl was shown, eating some chocolate while looking blunt.

"Koneko Toujou, the Rook." Weiss continued. "Don't let her small stature fool you. She's a powerhouse. She can easily break a Cinder Block in a single punch. She can take a ton of punishment as well."

Lastly, Issei was shown.

"Lastly, their newest addition, Issei Hyoudou." Weiss said. "Not much is known about his experience in combat, but he has a notorious reputation around the academy for being its most perverted student. He's known as the pawn of Rias's set."

The club then approached Izuku.

"Uh… hi." Izuku said nervously.

"Izuku Midoriya?" Rias asked.

"Y..Yes ma'am." The boy gulped.

"I need you to come with me. There's a matter we need to discuss." Rias said.

Izuku was soon seated in the Devil Appreciation clubs room.

"So Izuku, i assume you know who we are, don't you?" Rias asked at her desk.

"Yeah. You're all part of the Gremory family. Meaning… you're all devils." Izuku siad.

"Smart and cute." Akeno giggled.

"I'll get to explaining why we've called you here." Rias said. "There's something you have that we've been seeking for awhile now. And not just us. Fallen Angels as well."

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"Its part of your hand, doofus." Koneko spoke bluntly.

"My gauntlet?" Izuku blinked while looking at his hand.

"What you possess, Izuku, is what we call a Sacred Gear." Rias explained.

"It's a very intense and unique power that is found in a rare few." Akeno explained. "In fact, the few I know who possess it are historical figures, so you're kinda a big deal around here."

"We actually thought we had it in our possession. Until we heard what happened last night." Kiba said.

"All might mentioned something about that… what happened?" Izuku asked.

"Tell him, Issei." Rias spoke.

"Uuugh, do I have to?" Issei groaned.

"Do it or I'll break your eggs." Koneko warned.

"Okay okay…!" Issei shivered. "Arlight… so uh...you probably know from All Might about a fallen Angel called Raynare, right?"

"Yeah, he said she murdered a student at this academy… wait, that was you?" Izuku asked.

"I was…" Issei sighed. "I was a mortal once. I would be dead if Rias didn't save my life."

"Raynare disguised herself as a student to get close to issei. He actually believed he had a girlfriend." Akeno said.

"And I thought it meant something until that bitch stabbed me with a Light spear." Issei said.

"Raynare believed Issei possessed the sacred gear we were looking for. Unfortunately, it seems her description of the target was wrong." Rias mentioned.

"So why me? Why did this sacred gear choose me?" Izuku asked.

"Because, it thinks you're something special." All might said as he appeared in his deflated form.

"Whoa!" Izuku jumped from the sofa. "H-How long were you here for, All Might?"

"Long enough." All might said. "There was one other thing i forgot to tell you before you were shipped here."

"What's that?" Izuku asked.

"All might discussed it with us. You're going to inherit his Quirk." Kiba said.

"His… quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Hahahaha!" The man laughed. "You should see your face." He cleared his throat while wiping his lips. "Yes, I deem you worthy to take my quirk as your own."

"But that's impossible… all might…"

"You think his strength is natural, but it isn't. There is something that gives him his power." Rias said. "Its a secret quirk, passed down from generation to generation."

"That's right." ALl Might spoke with a hand out. "In the generations this power was passed down by those who would keep the secret." His hand began to radiate rainbow colors. "The true name of my power, is called One For All."

"One for all…" Izuku breathed.

"Yes. As it passes down to a new generation, it grows stronger." The man explained. "And now I deem you worthy to be the newest successor of this power."

"But...why me?" Izuku asked in wonder and shock.

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor. But then that night, I saw you jump into action and invoke your Sacred Gear, saving Young Ruby rose. No one was around to help them, but you sacrificed everything to protect them. That is the sign of a true Hero Hunter."

Izuku nver thought All Might would think so highly of him to uphold such a responsibility. He knew this would be another step to be the best. With the sacred gear and One for All, he would be the next number one.

"All might...I accept!" He declared.

"I knew you'd say that." All might said. "But im not gonna just give you my quirk."

"You're not?" Izuku said.

"You wanna get the goods? You gotta earn it." Koneko said. "By passing UA Beacons extremely dangerous initiation test."

"Initiation?"

"We've all went through it." Kiba said. "A risky plunge into the Emerald forest to grab an artifact… and get out alive."

"And it isn't easy." Akeno said. "You would be fighting against many Grimm."

"Not only that, but a Stray Devil we've marked as our target is in there. But we can't go into the Emerald Forest because it's for invitation only." Rias said.

"A Stray Devil… devils who abandon their masters to pursue their own desires… and turn into monsters." Izuku said.

"My my, you certainly are an open book aren't you?" Akeno giggled in amusement.

"So, you think you can pass the exam and inherit my awesome power or not?" All Might asked.

Izuku thought long and hard about this. The sacred gear was amazing, but has yet to know its power. If he is to aim for the top, chances are needed to be taken.

"Yes!" He stated with a determined look. "I want to become the next best Hero Hunter! I'll work harder than anyone else to reach the top!"

"Go get em, kid." All might smiled.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, Lucky and I have been thinking this over. Would Asia be a good fit to be with Jaune? We're a bit lost to this one. In the DXD anime with Izuku, it wopuld work, and jaune and Asia would be close friends. Now don't worry, We're having Pyrrha and Nora be paired with Jaune and Ren. But we want your opinions, should Asia be with jaune, or be with Izuku? I'll be putting a poll up on my page for you guys to vote. **

**As always, thanks again for the support and love to this story! See you next time **


	3. The first Step Start line

Chapter 3: The first Step. Start line.

The next morning seemed like a prelude to a real doozy of a day. But for one individual in partiducal who just opened his eyes… it was a regular annoying tuesday.

"Wake up, lazy bud!" an orange haired girl chirped as a black haired boy sat up and groaned a bit. "It's mooooorning, it's mooooorning, it's mooooorning, it's mooooorning!~" She sang while moving left to right.

(Izuku's Narration)

_Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Two promising candidates who came all the way from Haven. I don't know a lot about them since there from the next kingdom over, but what I have learned is that those two don't really seem like the best of a duo. Ren seems like the quiet type, but nora...she's the hyperactive and loud type._

(end Narration)

Izuku was at his locker putting his clothes on for the Initiation. He was a bit nervous. Among all the students, he was the odd one out. While he had the sacred gear, he still doesn't know how to summon it at will. Plus, he has yet to awaken his aura, and obtain One for All from All Might to call it his own Quirk.

"You seem pretty chipper this morning, Izuku." Yang said appearing. "Almost as chipper as my little sister."

"I'm just a little nervous." He replied. "I still don;t have a weapon like all of you to use, plus no powers yet, and I still don't know how to summon my gauntlet."

"Maybe it's just an instinct. But it's a good idea to stick with the right people." Yang said. "Getting to know people is just as important as working together."

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby groaned slamming crescent rose into her locker. "Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And Secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang questioned.

"I don't know…" Ruby replied with a shrug. "I-I'll just be on a team with you and Izuku or something."

"There's really no guarantee we'll be on the same team, ruby." Izuku said. "In most cases, Pro Hero Hunters work on their own, or get teamed in four man groups on the fly when it comes to different missions."

"Izuku has a point." Yang spoke while combing her hair.

"Now wait just a minute." The girl stated. "Are you two implying that none of you wish to be on my team?"

"Uh… not really…" Izuku stammered.

"Come on, Ruby. He doesn't mean that." Yang implied. "We just thought...being on a different team with other people would..maybe break outta your shell."

"I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-!" Ruby clambered on.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune panicked passing by. "There;s no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered to count that high! Ooooh, why does this have to happen today?"

"Jaune, wait up! Your weapons ended up in my locker by mistake-WAH!" Asia called before falling down again. "Oh...not again...I'm such a Klutz…" She got up again and followed Jaune.

Meanwhile, two other girls were getting ready. One was a very pretty girl at high school age with brown hair in a bowl cut, the other was a red haired girl in roman like armor.

"I'm really excited for this, Phyrra! To think we would make it to the big leagues!" The brownette squealed. "I mean, i didn't think my credentials in Mistral would count for anything next to yours, but.."

"Oh, don't be modest Ochako, you more than earned your place here." The girl named Phyrra smiled. "I'm just a student just like you."

"More than that, you're a star celebrity! You're probably one of the best coming out of our kingdom, heck you're on a cereal box!" Ochako reminded.

"Oh, that's just a little something I do on my spare time." The red haired giggled.

While they chatted, Izuku was passing by them. He was lost in thought, knowingly that his foot caught against a slab on the tile floor, causing him to trip. He thought he would hit the floor, but then.

"Whoops!" Ochako called and touched him, causing him to float.

"H..Huh?" Izuku blinked.

"Are you okay?" Ochako asked. Izuku blinked before pulling him up. "Sorry if I used my quirk on you." She giggled while pushing her fingers together. "But I guess you didn't mind if I caught you though."

"Oh ochako, you're too kind." Pyrrah said.

Izuku gasped. "Oh my goodness, you're Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Hello there." Pyrrha waved with a smile.

"I know so much about you! You graduated at the top of your class at Mistral's sanctum academy, and won the Mistral Regional tournament a record setting 4 years in a row!" Izuku explained.

"You're certainly informed." The red head giggled.

"We both came all the way here from mistral. I got accepted for UA Black Beacon by Sheer Luck. I don't think im much compared to Pyrrha, but here I am… it's so nerve wracking." Ochako said.

"I know what you mean…" Izuku replied while rubbing his arm.

"So where are you from?" Ochako asked.

"Uh… from right here in Vale." Izuku said.

"Oh, so you're not far from home then." Pyrrha smiled.

"Not really by much." The greenette replied.

"So..you're Deku right?" Ochako asked, getting a bewildered expression form Izuku. "That

spiky blonde boy that found you yesterday, he sort of said…" A cloud formed above and showed a cartoon of Bakugou screaming 'DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!'.

"Dekus… really more of an insult than a name. It means normal, so Kacchan calls me that for insults." Izuku said.

"That's just rude." Pyrrha sighed.

"Oh, I didn;t know that. I'm sorry." Uraraka frowned, but then smiled. "But you know, I like Deku. It sounds like a great Hero hunter name that fills with courage, plus, it sounds kinda cute."

"Deku it is!" Izuku stammered, which got the two girls to laugh while he stammered in embarrassment. As the three talked, Jaune was with a boy in glasses in a blue and black tracksuit.

"Wasn't that supposed to be an insult? Man, I can't seem to get that guy sometimes, Iida." Jaune said.

"Nor can i. But he was recommended for this academy by Professor Ozpin himself." The boy spoke while adjusting his glasses. "He's someone to be taken lightly, but…"

"Would all first year students please report to UA Beacon Cliff for Initiation?" The voice of Glynda spoke from the speakers. "Again, all students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"_This is it…"_ Izuku thought while clenching his fist.

All the first years arrived at the cliff, with Ozpin, Goodwitch and Rias's group waiting for them. "For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin spoke. "And Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda mentioned. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"Wha…?" Ruby gulped.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at UA Beacon." Ozpin added. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

Ruby's world started cracking apart.

"That being said…" Ozpin explained. "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"...WHAT!?" Ruby gawked loudly.

"See? I told you!" Nora said.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin explained. "You will meet opposition along the way. Including grimm."

"Oh, and a fair warning to all you new Heroes in training." Rias said. "Our reports say a Stray Devil is living somewhere in the forest."

"A Stray, in there?!" Jaune asked.

"According to our reports, this one has been known to prey on the entrants who are lost in the forest, luring them in…" Akeno said. "And eating them."

"HUH!?" uraraka gasped.

"You are assigned to continue with your initiation, but if you find yourself engaged with the stray, do not tempt to fight it. We will be informed immediately to take care of it ...That goes double for you Bakugou."

"Tch…" Bakugo scoffed.

"These monsters are pure evil, they only care for their own selfish desires. It takes a full four member team to take down a strong one." Kiba said.

"Now, when you reach the end of the forest, you will find an abandoned temple with relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin spoke. "Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir..?" Jaune asked.

"Good. Take your positions" Ozpin said ignoring Jaune.

As the students prepare to jump, Izuku got worried. "_Crap! We're landing on our own recording?"_ He looked to the others with their weapons ready. "_Crap Crap crap! I don't have a weapon yet to help me with this part!"_

"_**Calm yourself, Midoriya."**_ A familiar voice spoke.

"Who said that?" Izuku asked.

"_**Heh..don't you recognize my voice?**_" It spoke.

Izuku blinked before he gasped, remembering a familiar memory. "_Wait….you're the dragon I saw many years ago when I was a kid!"_

One by one, the students launched on their own accord.

"_**You can call me Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon Emperor. I'll help you land, if you will trust me.**_" The dragon said.

Izuku was near next as Bakugou flew. He took a breath and stood ready to jump. "_...I trust you."_

"_**Good...hang on tight."**_ Ddraig spoke before Izuku was launched.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Izuku screamed as he was flung right into the air.

"That was a big spring." Koneko said while nibbling her cookie.

* * *

(Intro: No Limit- Fairy Tail Cover by AmaLee)

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa_

_Oh, we'll get stronger!_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

(The intro starts as Izuku Midoriya as he looked up upon a golden glitter void, seeing one of the best Hero Hunters, All Might)

_Hey! Mr. Pain! Bring it! Bring it!_

_I'm never gonna let you do as you like!_

(All Might Look back with his Signature toothy grin before flames burst as Red Dragon Emperor rose, green eyes glowing.)

_I will get stronger than you!_

_I've already made up my mind to be so!_

(The scene zoomed in on the Magnum opus of the Great World of Remnant Japan, U.A Black Beacon Academy before the camera zoomed down.)

_I was always born a dreamer_

_Letting my heart lead the way_

(In the city streets, Izuku walked through the rainy streets as he looked up at the sky.)

_The more challenges that block me_

_Make tomorrow exciting!_

(Running among the fields with a trail of rose petals was Ruby Rose before she jumped and landed, spinning her Scythe before winking with a peace sign)

_Eh Yo! Come my way, show me whatchu got, Mr. Pain!_

_No – no – no – no you know there's no stopping me!_

(Rias then appeared in the wake of the shattered moon as her crimson hair flowed in the wind as her bat wings were spread out, before her peerage appeared behind her in the form of chess pieces before turning into Akeno, Koneko, Issei and Kiba.)

_I was never fit for losing_

(In the school, Ozpin sipped his coffee with Principle Nezu)

_RAISE A FLAG_

_Even if scars fill every inch of my skin_

(The rest of Team RWBY, Weiss Shnee, Blake, and Yang Xiao Long stand with Ruby before they jumped back upon a pack of Grimm until they charged.)

_RAISE A FLAG_

_I know my friends 'll fight until end … by my side!_

(In the shadows, the League of Villains, hordes of grimm, and three shadowed villains appeared as they were bathen in fire and decay.)

_Shining brightly, there is a new world_

_Wating for me, but I can't make it_

_Unless we fight as one – NO-LIMIT holds us back!_

(All Might clashes with Nomu in a fierce battle with Awizawa, Eraser head pumbles with the other villains, along with Goodwitch using her aura.)

_It's in our hands, we've gotta grasp it_

_And take a stand, aim for the future_

_NO-LIMIT holds us back!_

(in the sky, all of the students in the academy soared through the air, showing off their natural abilities, be it quirk, weapons, magic or aura. Izuku then soared out in front as his red metal clad fist overlapped with All mights as he punched the screen to the left)

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa_

_Oh, we'll get stronger!_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa!_

(Everyone then stood together outside the academy as Ruby, Rias and Izuku then shadowed over the screen in the moons light.)

* * *

A crow flies open the air of the emerald forest peacefully, but was short lived when Ruby blasted past, slicing the poor bird to nothing but feathers.

"Birdy, no!" Ruby called out. She whipped out her weapon and fired a few times to slow her fall before using her scythe to swing along a branch and landed.

Weiss fell through the air, before she conjures some sort of light symbol and used it as a foothold to get down. Ren on the other hand, whipped out a pair of shirt blades, using them to slide down the tree he latched onto in a spiral before landing on the ground.

Dusting himself off, he then found Yang stillf flying in the air. She did a few spins and tricks, enjoying the thrill of flying in the air. She soon came to an end by jumping off a few trees, rolling on the ground and running. "Nailed it."

Pyrrha soared through the sky before bashing through a few trees with her shield, landing on the ground and turning her lance into a sniper rifle. Looking through the scope, she saw Jaune falling a distance away.

Turning her rifle back into a spear, she angled her shot right and then threw lance like a javelin with the added kick of a gunshot. It sailed through the air before the sound of it stuck in something was heard.

"Thank you!" jaune called.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called.

Meanwhile, Izuku was still flying in the air, and was waving his legs and arms around like crazy.

"Ddraig, A little help here!" He yelled in panic while hurling through the air.

"_**Calm yourself, you haven't slowed down yet.**_" Ddraig said.

"Well then how come im still in the air?!" Izuku asked.

"_**Hmm… your launching mechanism seemed a bit off.**_" The dragon spoke, "_**You must have been launched to another area of the forest**_."

"_I don't think it was intentional, maybe something happened that took me off course. Whatever happens, I hope you can help me!"_

"_**I will.**_" Ddraig spoke.

Izuku flew for what he felt like an eternity, but now faced a new challenge. He was descending, and now going through a maze of trees. "Ddraig…"

"_**Brace yourself."**_ The red dragon spoke before Izuku was suddenly surrounded by a red sphere.

"What the!?" he gasped as the sphere shattered through the trees. Upon landing, Izuku found himself tumbling and spinning in the sphere. Soon enough, he came to a stop as the sphere vanished, releasing him. "Phew… thanks."

"_**You are welcome."**_ Ddraig said.

Meanwhile back in the main control center…

"Status?" Ozpin asked.

"Everyone has landed safely and converging on one another. Ruby and Weiss seemed to have been paired together… as have Jaune and Pyrrha." Kiba said. "Izuku's launch was way off course though."

"Oh, he must've gotten the faulty catapult… I knew I should've asked for that to get fixed." Ozpin sighed. "Where is he now?"

"Hes deep in the forest…" Koneko said. "This area is a good spot for the Stray to be if its there."

"If we can't get there in time, Midoriyas gonna be demon food…" All might sighed.

"Man...talk about a stroke of bad luck." Issei spoke. "_For him that is! I haven't seen what that stray looks like because its in that forest, but if this stray is a girl, He'll get to see some nip and not me!"_ he thought angrily.

" Heloooooooo?" Yang asked walking through the forest. "Is anyone out there? Helooooo? I'm getting bored here!" she then heard a rustling nearby. "Is somon there?" She approached the bushes. "Ruby is that you?" A threatening growl was her answer. "Nope."

Yang backfliped out of the way as an Ursa smashed its way into the clearing. Yang activated her gauntlets as a second Ursa appeared. She evaded the in coming one, then as the first went on strike, she punched it right in the stomach, sending it back. The second charged, but was meet with two punches and a kick from Yang as it skid back to its ally.

"You guys wouldn't happen to see a girl in a red hood or a boy with green hair, would ya?" Yang asked, only getting the bears to roar. "Could just say no!" She called and missed the claws of one of them. "Geez! You guys couldn't even hit the broad side of a ba-" yang stopped as a single strand of her hair was floating down in slow motion to the ground, all the while her demeanor changed.

Yang Xiao Long! Her quirk: Berserker Mode!

Everytime her hair is snipped off, her quirk ignites automatically, tripling her speed and strength! The more hair that gets cut off, the stronger hr quirk gets! Talk about a bad hair day!

"You…" Yang started while her eyes turned red. The Uras growled in confusion. "YOU MONSTER!" She bellowed and charged. Her gauntleys glowed bright red as she rleased a barrage of punches into the Uras. Sending them both flying by the sheer force of her attacks. She then wailed into the first one with a massive barrage, sending it flying and destroying everything. She faced the second Ursa approaching. "What!? You want some too!?" She challenged.

The Ursa was about to make a move before something stabbed it in the back. It then went limp and fell to the ground. The one who attacked it so suddenly was the black haired girl, weilding a pistol/katana sword. Ruby and Yang knew her as Blake. She returned her weapon and smirked at Yang.

"...I could have taken him." Yang replied.

Meanwhile with Ruby and Wiess, they were fighting a pack of Beowolves that seriously outnumbered them, one knocking wiess back.

"_Alright Wiess, remember your training. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward… not that forward…" _She thought while moving around a bit in a fancy way. "_Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike...and…"_ She braced while her swords chamber spun. "_NOW!"_ She charged.

Suddenly, Ruby appeared in front of Weiss's Target. "Gotcha!"

Wiess stumbled over herself trying to stop herself and lashed a wave of fire, missing Ruby and burning a tree.

Ruby got distracted by the explosion when a beowulf slashed at her, pushing her back against the schnee.

"Watch where you're going, I could've killed you!" Wiess said.

"You were the one taking too long!" Ruby protested as the Beowulved howeled. "Somethings not right...Beowulves aren't usually this aggressive."

"What makes you say that? They're Grimm. All Grimm are aggressive." Weiss stats.

"No, i mean look at them! They look like they haven't eaten in days." Ruby said.

Wiess looked at the pack more. "Now that you mention it, they kinda do look a bit skinny."

"Look closer." Ruby gestured at on who was salivating out of control, trembling while clawing the ground slowly.

"Beowulfs are usually very intimidating grim. They kill humans but they don't attack to eat…" Wiess said. "What's going on here?"

"Uh… Rias and her peerage did say there was a stray devil lurking in the forest, right?" Ruby asked.

"You think this Stray is taking their kills?" The white haired asked.

"Why else are they hunting like this?" Ruby asked.

Wiess thought for a second. "If were encountering Grimm desperate like this to be scavengers, we must be closer to that Stray than we think. We need to go."

"For once I agree." The black haired girl nodded as both darted for the forest. Th Beowulfs howled and ran after them like they were about to die.

"Our beast of interest really seems to be upsetting the locals." Akeno smiled, as the others heard the Beowulf howls.

"Ive been meaning to ask, Ozpin." Kiba inquired. "Why cant you let us go find that Stray and kill it?"

Ozpin sipped his mug. "If you recall, you as devils are connected to the Grimm. It's in their blood. Having you go down there will alert all the Grimm and attack. That will also alert the stray and have whoever it is vanish in the forest, considering it knows you are looking for it."

"And granted, we haven't even seen what our stray looks like." Rias said.

"You're testing them." All might looked at the headmaster. "To see if they want to fight something bigger."

"Being a Hero Hunter or Huntress, you must be resourceful and cunning to any situation." Ozpin answered. "Strategy and knowing when to fight or run. That is key. Knowing where you are… that's another story."

Back with Izuku, he was trudging through the forest as he tried to find his way back north.

"It's dangerous to be here when I don't even know how to use Ddraig effectively yet. I need to relocate and head north, meet up with the others." Izuku said.

"_**Izuku, be careful. That mortal stated whoever you meet will be your partner. That may include the Stray here.**_" Ddraig warned.

"_I don't know where im going anyway… I do think i am going north though. Something doesn't feel right though… the air feels sinister."_ Izuku communicated.

Unknowing to him, a pair of eyes watched him. A soft hum escaped its throat before heading ahead of him.

Izuku then approached a vast clearing, which was comprised of massive ruins. The ruins dated back ceturies, and were almost abandoned.

"Could this be the meetup spot?" Izuku asked.

"_**No…"**_ Ddraig spoke. "_**...Izuku, run. As fast as you can."**_

Izuku could feel it in the air. It was cold and sinister. He tried to leave but his body was driven with terror.

(Cue-Enemey Strike: My Hero Academia)

"Now what could that new ripe smell that I've been following?" A sultry and dark female voice spoke. "Mmmm…. It smells quite delicious. I wonder if it tastes sweet...or bitter." From the darkness of the temple appeared a long dark haired woman with grey eyes. She had no shirt on, nor a bra, exposing her large E-cup breasts. Her skin reflected the light off the entrance of the cave, showing its smoothness, and her nails were blood red but smooth.

"GAH!" izuku was completely dumbfounded. A naked woman in front of him! His face glowed red like a lightbulb. He started coming to his senses and slapped his cheeks. "_No, focus Izuku! This has to be that stray devil they were talking about. But she must've lured me into a spot where Rias's team can't find me."_

"My, I certainly caught a special one indeed." The woman purred. "Not only a new Hero Hunter fresh off the rookies, but a cute one too.~"

"Uh… thanks?" Izuku said. "I-Im warning you though, you do not want to attack me! You're right near UA Beacon, and the Gremory family will come running should they notice you!"

"Oh give it a rest you cute boy, the Gremory's wont lift a finger to find me here." the woman said. "That little slut of a leader won't admit it, but she's always had it in for me." Sh started groping at her breasts. "She's just jealous cause she'll never have breasts as luscious as these!" She giggled.

"_This isn't really what i imagined a Stray devil to look like...I almost imagined some sort of monster._" Izuku thought. "Look, I'm giving you this warning! Surrender and come in peace, and I'm certain Rias will show you mercy!"

"Oh, you say that when you haven't seen all of me, have you?" the woman asked.

"Uh...i guess ive seen everything. I mean, you're really, REALLY beautiful…" Izuku said. His face burned red. "_Whoa, where did that come from!?"_

"How adorable." The stray licked her lips. "Let me show you what I'm made of then!" Her lowr section was revealed. She revealed herself to have no human legs at all. IN fact, her entire upper body was planted on top of a massive monster like form that towered over Izuku in the cave.

"Holy shit!" Izuku gasped in shock.

Her lower body was a monstrous mix of Human, devil and grimm. It was comprised of a muscular human torso and chest, which attached to it were larger versions of the women's arms with sharper nails. She had two thick and powerful legs while a black snake was used as a tail. She had fur and little armor plating like the Grimm do.

"_**They were not exaggerating when Strays were monsters, Izuku.**_" ddrag spoke.

"_And yet I was convinced she was a normal human. Well.. somewhat._" Izuku thought as Viser kept groping her breasts, her face looking pleased and dark. His eyes soon noticed her nipples had magic circles conjuring as her nips hardened. "_That doesn't look good!"_ He thought.

"_**DUCK!"**_ Dddrag ordered.

Viser let out an orgasmic scream as her nipples fired beams. Izuku immediately ducked under them in time. Viser's attack struck a few trees nearby, causing the trunks to either burn or melt.

"Acid from her breasts?!" Izuku asked. "Definitely not something i see Devil grimm do."

"Oh sorry, did I get riled up too much?~" the woman asked. "That happens when I am eager to devour you. You'll make a fine meal for me.~"

Izuku's body flared. He knew this is a matter of life and death. He knew what must be done. He backed up and held his fist up while trembling.

"Oh, i see… you're really going to fight me all on your own?" the woman asked. "Precious. But you do know for Strays like me, it takes more than just strength to defeat me. Not like you have anything to destroy me. Admit boy. You're all alone."

"_**He is not alone."**_ The dragon within spoke as his eyes glowed green. "_**BOOST!"**_

Izuku cried out and threw his hand out. "SACRED GEEEEAR!" By his call, Ddraigs gear conjured upon his hand as the orb glowed green.

"Oooh, now i'm even more interested in you." the woman said.

Izuku breathed as he was ready to fight. As much as he wanted to though, he couldn't help but think about the woman in front of him. While a devil. He knows not all of them are corrupt and evil. Maybe...just maybe...he might turn her over, and make her a powerful ally. But first, he has to weaken her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Izuku screamed before charging at the stray.

The stray raised her arm and bring it down, trying to smash the aspiring hero. Izuku jumped to the side before reeling his gauntlet arm back.

"_This won't break her arm.. But it should weaken it!"_ He thought before releasing a punch, sending a shockwave that flung her arm back.

The stray screamed as her arm was numb for awhile. She could feel the pain as it spread through her entire body.

"I did it!" Izuku said. "I guess all those notes on hero tactics were not for nothing!"

"You arrogant BRAT!" The stray screamed as her beautiful face turned demonic and sinister.

"Oh boy…" Izuku said.

Suddenly the lower section of her monstrous body split open, revealing a massive maw with razor teeth. She screamed before lunging at him.

Izuku;s body flared on instinct before jumping back with a flip when the devil tried to snag him. He landed before lunging. "Ddraig!" He yelled and reeled his hand back.

"_**BOOST!"**_ Ddraig roared, the gauntlet glowed brightly as Izuku punched the demons stomach jaw line, sending massive shivers up and down her body.

"No matter how big you are, one things always the same. Strike that one spot on someone, and it sends a big reaction up their body!" Izuku said. "_Hero Hunter Manual Number 10: Page 11. Devils have weaknesses to their strongest parts in their bodies. Glad I saw All Might in Action years ago against the Nevermore Devil Grimm."_

The woman was so rattles, she stumbled into the temple wall and smashed against it, crushing it to rubble with her massive body. She groaned in pain while tempting to stand again. A shadow loomed over her as she saw Izuku looking her down.

"Go ahead…. Finish me." she said in her demonic tone. "No one cares about me anyway…"

Izuku was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "No." He made the gear vanish from his hand. "I might be a Hero Hunter soon...but I won't take a life who wishes for Death." The stray looked to him in surprise. "Best you leave now and disappear. But...just try to make better choices from now on." With that, Izuku turned and ran off into the forest.

The stray was stunned as her face turned back into her sexy and beautiful look. She was defeated and ready to accept death...yet this new hunter spared her life.

"There is something special about that boy after all…" she smiled. "Special enough to make him VERY special.~"

After hours of what seemed like forever running, Izuku finally came out of the forest into a clearing where he saw another temple, but Blake and Yang were there already.

"Oh good, this is the real thing, at last!" Izuku said running to the temple. "Yang! I made it!"

Yang turned and smiled. "Izuku!" She waved as he came up. "You made it. I thought you got lost."

"Well i did...my catapult was busted." Izuku said. He glanced to the girl she was with. "It's you. You helped us with Wiess yesterday."

"Oh, i uh… didnt think youd remember." the blackette spoke.

"This is Blake." Yang grinned. "Sis and I talked to her last night."

"She seems… distant." Izuku said.

"A little but she's a skilled huntress." The blonde spoke.

Izuku nodded before looking to the relics around them. They were chess pieces in different colors. "Chess Pieces?"

"Yeah, I think those are the relics." Yang said. "Were supposed to take some."

Izuku looked around and noticed some were missing. There were even burn marks on the temple. "Kacchan's been here already…"

"Seems like it. Must have been a fight." Yang spoke.

"A lot of students must have already got here before us…. But what does chess have to do with relics?" Blake asked.

"I think it has something to do with the perragges of the Royal family." Izuku said.

"Eh?" Yang asked.

"Yang, we were taught about this in school." Izuku reminded. "Devils with nobility in royal familes grant titles to their most trusted servants. They're called Evil Pieces."

"I remember that." Blake nodded. "Each of the chess pieces grant their soldiers abilities and powers depending on their pieces given."

"Riiiiggt… I think i got it. And look, there are ones for each title. Knight, Rook, Bishop, King, Queen, and Pawn." Yang spoke. "And look! There's four of each!"

"That must be how they are selecting the teams. We'd better choose wisely." Izuku said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girly like scream as heard in the distance.

"What was that?!" izuku asked.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang spoke.

"Heeeeeeads uuuuuuuuuuuuup!" another voice cried as Ruby hurled to them. Izuku immediately took action and ran to her before skidding on the ground, catching her in his arms.

"Ruby, where did you-" Izuku asked before they saw Jaune flying through the air. "Was that Jaune?!"

Suddenly the trees rumbled as something else came out of the clearing.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAAW!" A girl cries as an explosion was seen. An Ursa came out of the woods with a roar, but fell to the ground. Riding on it was nora as she fell to the ground. "Aw, its broken…" she zipped around the ursa as ren came up.

"Nora… please…. don't ever do that again." He breathed. Looking up...she was gone, and in front of one of the chess pieces, the rook.

"Ooooooo." She spoke before snagging it, and started singing. "I'm Queen of the castle!~ I'm Queen of the Castle!~"

"NORA!" Ren yelled as Nora blinked.

"Hee hee! Coming Ren!" She saluted and skipped her way back.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I…" Yang started.

"GANGWAY!" a familiar scream shouted as Ochako ran with Pyrrha out of the clearing… followed by a massive Death Stalker that smashed its way right after them.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called from the trees.

"Uraraka!" Izuku blinked.

"Whoa!" Ruby spoke before jumping out of his arms.

"Ruby!" Izuku spoke as she landed next to her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang spoke.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered as they were about to embrace.

"NORA!" Nora butted in.

Ochako and Pyrrha were still running from the death stalker.

"Is that a death stalker chasing them?" Izuku asked.

"And did they seriously run all the way here with it on their tail?" Blake asked.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Yang growled before exploding. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill for two seconds before something crazy happens!?"

Two seconds went by as Izuku did a head count.

"Wait a second…" Izuku said. "Were missing someone, where's Wiess?"

"...Up there." Ruby pointed upwards. Weiss was there...but was hanging for dear life to Nevermore's claw.

"How could you leave me?!" Wiess asked in panic as the giant raven screeched.

"I said jump…" Ruby reminded everyone.

"She's gonna fall." Blake spoke.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"She's falling." Ren added when the white haired lost her grip.

Jaune saw it from the tree she was on and decided to take action. Timing himself just right, he leaped into the air and expertly caught weiss in his arms.

"Just dropping in?" He asked smoothly. Both stared at each other before noticing...they were still in the air. "Oh God…" Jaune blinked before both clung to each other and fell. "Noooooo!"

Jaune landed first before Weiss landed on his back. "My hero…" She spoke blunky while looking at her nails.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

Izuku helped wiess up as well as jaune as pyrrha was still bein chased. Ochako then ran up to the group., having gotten away from the death stalker.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Ochako asked.

"Everything." Ren said as Pyrrha was flung to the group.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together." Yang chirped.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said charging in.

"Ruby, no!" Izuku said.

"Is she crazy!? She's playing chicken with a Death Stalker!" Ochako realized.

Ruby lunged at the scorpion and struck, but its armor was too thick to penetrate. It screeched and swatted her back.

She groaned and got back up. "D-d-don't worry! Totally fine!" She called.

She heard the sound of pinching as she noticed the death stalker in front of her. She fired at it and made a mad dash back to the others.

"She's not gonna get through its armor, it's too tough." Izuku said.

"How do you know so much about Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"He studied them, duh." Yang said.

The Nevermore above also Chased Ruby. It gave a screech before flinging its wings as feathers shot at her like bullets. Many missed her, but one snagged her cloak, causing her to stop.

"Ruby!" Yang called.

"She's trapped!" Ochako asked.

"Honestly, she's so high maintenance…." Wiess sighed.

"We have to do something…" Izuku said.

(Cue- You say Run: MY hero academia)

"Weiss… you stop the death stalker. I'll go high and get the never more." Izuku said.

"Are you crazy?" Weiss asked

"Just do it!" He yelled before rushing forward.

"That boy, I swear…." Wiess mumbled. She then smiled before running with him.

All might was watching from the cliff in his muscle form. "_There is no need to attack the Grimm during this Excersize…"_ He thought while Izuku avoided the feathers hurling at him.

"_Ddraig, Lend me your power!"_ Izuku spoke in the mind.

"_**DRAGON BOOST!"**_ Ddraig called as he charged power to Izuku's legs.

"_But...there is Opportunity...A chance to Shine."_ All might Thought before Izuku blasted into the air. The others looked to shock. "_To show what yorue truly made of!"_

"Whoa, what a jump!" Jaune called.

Izuku summoned the Sacred gear again. Ddraig charged the gauntlet with more of his power. It was so intense, it shredded the sleeve of his jacket. The Nevermore screeched and Hurled at Izuku with an open beak.

Meanwhile, the death stalker screeched, skittering to ruby as it reaidied its stinger. Ruby was in panic, but right behind her was weiss, using her propulsion glyphs to speed forward, spinning the chamber on her rapier.

"**So clench your buttcheeks, you two..!"** All might said as Wiess and Izuku were ready.

"_And focus the strength from the depths of your heart!"_ Both Izuku and Weiss thought.

"_DRAGON….SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" _Izuku yelled in his mind, hitting a massive left hook to the nevermores beak, weiss meanwhile summoning an ice wall to block the Death Stalkers tail just in time.

The others were in baffle, not just to Weiss saving Ruby, but Izuku actually blasting the Nevermore back with a powerful Punch.

"Weiss, Izuku….?" Ruby gasped.

"Honestly…" Wiess said. "You are so childish. And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and dont even get me started on your questionable tactics. And I suppose I was a bit... Difficult, when we met. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you stop trying to show off, I'll be...Nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss assured while walking away.

Izuku then dived down as the Nevermore was still recovering from the blow.

"That brought weiss enough time… now i just have to focus on landing, and that should be easy…!" Izuku said before noticing he didnt feel anything in his arm… or his legs. "I cant feel my legs…?!"

"_**Your body is incomplete to handle my power, yet."**_ Ddraig spoke. "_**I only gave you a small dosage of my power to take care of the Nevermore for now. If I gave you more, your body would explode."**_

"You say that when i'm falling to my DEAAAAAAAATH?!" Izuku screamed as he fell. He was sure he was gonna be a splatter on the ground, but then he was suddenly slapped in the face by Ochako, who was on a floating piece of ice caused by weiss. Izuku then found himself suddenly weightless as he floated to the ground.

"A-And Release…" She spoke whilee pushing her fingers together. She and Izuku fell to the ground. She panted in relief. "Whew...thank God…" Ochako then feel weak in the knees herslef as something came up. she gagged before she upchucked.

"Ew, gross!" Yang said.

"It happens when she uses her quirk for too long…" Pyrrha explained.

Izuku grunted while trying to stand, but then Ruby ran to him and helped him up. "Are you alright, Izuku?"

"I cant feel my legs but.. Yeah, im okay." Izuku said.

"Ive got you." Ruby said carrying izuku over her shoulders.

They then heard the never more screech in the air as the death starker struggled to free itself tom the ice.

"That things circling back, and it looks ticked off." Jaune said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said referring to the chess pieces.

"She's right." Ruby spoke. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Weiss smiled at that. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and Live. That is an idea I can get Behind." Jaune agreed.

Each of the group took a chess piece. While they did, the Death stalker kept pulling as the Ice started breaking.

"Time we left." Ren spoke.

"Right." Ruby nodded. "Let's go."

The group then hightailed it for the cliffidise.

"I can see the exfil spot!" Ochako called. "Sweet relief at last!"

Unfortunately, the Never more was in hot pursuit of them. It flew forward before landing on a pillar and screeched.

"It's not letting us leave without a fight…" Izuku groaned.

"Well that's great." Yang said.

Behind them, the Death stalker smashed its way out of the trees. And it was not happy after having its tail trapped in ice. "Oh man, run!" He yelled.

"No choice!" Izuku called. "Get to the cliffside!"

The group ran for the bridge to get to saftey, but the scorpion was closing in.

"Its cathing up!" Jaune yelled.

The scorpion readied its tail to strike, but then...

"DIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

BOOOOOOM!

An explosion stumbled the Death Stalker back as a familiar Spiky Blonde landed with a few others with him.

"Is everyone Alright?!" Iida asked.

"Iida, you're alive!" Jaune called in relief.

"Great to see you have made it this far as well, Jaune." Iida nodded.

Izuku started to feel his legs again as he stood on his own. "Kacchan…" he breathed.

"I dunno how you made it this far without getting killed Deku...but stay outta my way." He warned as the deathstalker screeched in fury.

"Izuku, over the bridge, c'mon!" Ruby called as Izuku ran across.

The nevermore then ascended to attack everyone.

"Its gonna attack again!" Ochako noticed.

"Nora, Distract it!" Ren called to his friend.

The orangette pulled a grenade launcher and laughed while firing at the bird. Explosions went off as the Nevermore screeched and moved in another direction.

"Let move, now!" Iida signaled to the other examiness as they darted across the bridge while Ren and Blake helped keep the death stalker at bay.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha called and pulled her rifle and fired at the scorpion to distract it while the others crossed.

The Nevermore came back around and hurled to the bridge.

"HEADS UP!" A spiky red haired boy yelled.

The nevermore then smashed into the bridge, grinding it into pieces as Izuku barely held on to a ledge.

"Hang on, Izuku!" Wiess asid.

"My left arm hasn't healed yet, im barely holding on!" Izuku said. "Anyone want to help?"

"Little busy here!" iida called while others engaged the Death stalker and Nevermore.

"I'm Coming, Izuku!" Ruby called and jumped her way down. "Grab my hand!"

Izuku reached with his numb hand. They were close to reaching, btu the slab he held broke, causing Izuku to fall to the Abyss.

"RUBYYYYYYY!" Izuku screamed.

"NOOOO!" Ruby called.

Jaune saw izuku falling, then found the others students stranded with the death stalker.

"We gotta go help the others!" Jaune said to Nora.

"Let's do it!" Nora said.

"Yeah, but uh… I can't make that jump." Jaune pointed out the gap.

Nora only smirked and pushed Jaune back as her weapon changed to a hammer.

"No wait!" He yelled before she slammed the slab, sending him across while using her hammer to blast acroos as well.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, SMASH!" She yelled and slammed into the scorpions head. The impact was so great, she was blasted back and nocked blake off the edge.

"Whoa!" BLake called before something sticky grabbed her.

"I got ya!" a black haired girl with a long tongue and large blank eyes spoke. "Ribbit."

"Thanks…" Blake nodded.

"Hang on!" the girl called swinging blake up to the other side of the bridge. Blake flew before meeting the Nevermore. She engaged and slashed at the face. She landed on the back before hacking it before jumping and landed with Ruby.

"Izuku…" Ruby whimpered while her eyes glistened tears while clenching her fists. She looked to Nevermore and growled. "You'll pay for this!" She screamed, swinging her scythe and jumped around the temple.

Blake then landed with Wiess and yang.

"Its tougher than it looks." Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang spok while reloading her Gauntlets.

Ruby landed with the others. She seethed before switching to her riflee mode. Blake changed to her gun as Weiss spun her chamber. All four started firing at the Grimm crow while it avoided their strikes. It then smashed into the tower as everyone jumped off.

(cue: Red like Roses- RWBY)

The four then ascended back up the tower and onto solid ground.

"None of this is working." Wiess said.

Ruby calmed herself. Anger wasn't going to get everyone or alive. She then looked to Blake and Yang.

"I have a plan!" She spoke. "Cover me!"

Meanwhile with the others, the Death stalker took its tail out of the bridge as it made it wobble.

"It looks desperate." Jaune said.

"Go for its Tail!" Iida called as everyone charged it. Ren and The red haired boy jumped and landed on the tail. Ren fired as the boys hand hardened and punched it. The stalker screeche and flung the two off its tail.

"REN!" Nora called.

"Kirashima!" Iida called.

Jaune then saw the Death Stalkers tail wobbling loosely. "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" She tossed her shield and sliced the stinger off as it hit the head of the scorpion.

"Nora, Bakugou, nail it!" Jaune called.

"Don't tell me what to do, Blond Knight!" bakugou yelled leaping into the air with support of his quirk.

"Nora, get on my leg!" Iida called.

"Why?" Nora asked before one of Iidas legs portruded thrusters. "Ooooooh!" She grabbed his leg as he activated his quir. With a spin, he threw Nora up with Bakugou.

"Hi." She giggled and flew doward.

"Raaaaaaagh!" Bakugo roared flying down to the stalker. "GO TO HELL!" he slammed into the stinger, pushing it in deeper. Nora Finished the Job and slammed her hammer into the body as the Stalker died. The group jumped to the edge as the scorpion fell over the edge.

Meanwhile, Izuku was still falling to the fog with the death stalker falling alonside him.

"No, this can't be the end!" Izuku said before he's suddenly landed in something. It was a giant hand, and izuku recognized the nails. "No way…"

"We certainly must stop meeting like this." voice spoke as the Stray cam from the shadows, her lower body gripping to the edge of the cliff. "Oh, and you brought me Dinner too. How nice." she had the stalker in her other hand as her SNake tail was hanging from a rock face supporting her weight.

(cue: Red like Roses- RWBY)

Izuku smiled before he saw the never more flying over them. "Hope you have room for poultry." he smiled at the stray, knowing the others would take it down.

The stray smirked. "You spoil me." She placed him on her back. "Hang on." She started climbing up the edge.

Back up top, Yang was blasting the Nevermore with everything she had in her gauntlets. It swooped in to attack her, but Yang jumped into its beak, holding it up. She started punching shots into its mouth. "I, Hope, You're, Hun, Gry!" She yelled with each punch. She saw the cliff nearby and jumped. The nevermore crashed into the edge and fell, weakened by the girls attacks.

Wiess tagged in and froze the nevermore in place on the base of the cliff. Yang ran into a pillar as Blake tossed her weapon at her. She caught it and pinned it to the pillar. Both girls pulled on the strap as Ruby ran to it. Supported by her Scythe she moved to Weiss who used a Glyph to hold her in place.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss spoke.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph...can I?" Weiss grinned.

Ruby looked to her. "Can-"

"Of course I can!" She stated.

Ruby then smirked as wiess shot her right at the nevermore. Before it could realize what hit it, Ruby grasped its nck by her blade. When Ruby landed on the edge, Weiss made more Glyphs to let her run upon.

Team Gremory soon arrived at the top of the cliff ledge as they looked down.

"Oh goodness, look at what's coming our way." Akeno giggled as Issei looked at it, and was stunned.

"Holy Shit!" Issei gawked. He was bearing witness to Ruby, running up the cliff face, and dragging the nevermore by her blade while firing constant sniper rounds into its neck.

"This is for izukuuuuuuu!" She yelled and flew off the ledge. Her blade cutting off the birds neck before she landed while rose petals flew around her. Needless to say, Rias and her team were quite impressed.

"Aw, killed it already?" Akrno asked. "I was actually hoping to get a chance for fun too."

"Very impressive." Kiba nodded.

"But still, not all of us made it…." Ruby sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"...Izuku...he's gone." She replied, dropping to her knees. "The nevermore crashed into the bridge and he fell into the trench."

Members of Rias's team were shocked. Even Koneko was surprised.

"No…" Rias breathed.

But little did everyone know, Izuku survived. The stray climbed up the far side of the cliff as they were almost to the top.

Izuku climbed to the edge and breathed. "Whew…" He brathd before looking to the stray. "Thanks."

"Of course." The demon smiled.

He looked to the top where Rias, her team and Ruby were. "RIAS! RUBY!" He yelled while waving his hand.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kiba asked.

"It cant be…" Ruby gasped before looking to the source, seeing Izuku waving while smiling brightly.

"He actually made it! He didnt fall after all!" Ruby gawked.

"I thought he'd fall to his death, but he actually made it… he's one lucky kid." Koneko spoke.

"Holy...Stinking…" Issei said almost angrily before something loomed over him.

"**SUPERCRAP!"** Spoke a familiar pro Hero Hunter behind them.

"All Might!" Ruby said.

"**Pardon my lateness, young Ruby rose! Though I have to say, the way you defeated that Nevermore was impressive!"** The man spoke.

"I wouldn't have done it without my friends and fellow comrades." Ruby smiled.

"Yes, we do have a promising group of first years today, don't we?" Akeno asked.

"But back to Izuku, how did he survive the fall and climb all the way up here?" Ruby asked.

"Look!" Kiba pointed as they saw the Stray climb up near him.

"I see big boobies!" Issei swooned. "Wait a second, that's gotta be…!"

"The Stray we were looking for." Kiba said.

"So, it was Viser who saved him." Rias sighed. "She abandoned her master to serve herself of the many lusts she desired."

"But why would she saved him?" Akeno asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he won her respect. But one thinsg for sure." Rias said. "Izuku can make friends with just about anyone."

"**That's true! Now if you'll excuse me, there's something i have to give young Midoriya!**" All might spoke before Jumping to his location.

"Seems izuku has a new servant if Viser and himself accept it." Koneko spoke bluntly.

"No fair, why does he get all the hot chicks?!" Issei yelled in frustration.

"Unlike you, he's not a full blown pervert who thinks of Harems, naked women and sex all the time." Koneko answered.

"Ewwwww! He actually thinks of all that!?" Ruby spoke in disgust.

"Koneko, did you have to tell Ruby that?!" Issei asked.

As Team Gremory was left to Bicker among themselves, with ruby waving in disgust, all might landed near izuku as Izuku himself came onto solid ground.

"All Might." Izuku blinked.

"**Hah! I must say young Midoriya, you have really proven yourself."** All might said. "**To be able to hold your own against hordes of grimm, much less defeat and tame a very strong Stray Devil like Viser here, you must have many secrets!"**

"I don't really have any secrets all might… I was just being myself." Izuku admitted.

The pro Hero Hunter chuckled and patted his back. "**Which is why you have more than earned your right to be my successor. See, it's not your power or slaying monsters, it's about Self Sacrifice and doing what is right. You have proved all that through the Whole exam."**

Izuku felt proud of himself for what he had accomplished. To be able to hear these praises from all might felt like the greatest thing in the world. And now, he was going to inherit a quirk so legendary and secret, it's possible he wouldn't be able to tell even ruby about it. He was prepared for its inheritance….

Well, that was until All might hold a strand of his hair out to him.

"**Now… eat this."** All might said.

"...huh?" Izuku asked bewildered.

"**You have to ingest some of my DNA to obtain my quirk. It's the only way it'll work."** All Might explained sheepishly.

"Who gains power by eating stuff?!" Izuku asked.

"I do. I'll explain after you get your team squared away." Viser said while crawling away.

"**Now hurry! There's not much time before the teams are selected! Eat! Eat! EEEEEEAT!"** All Might yelled while pushing the hair to izuku's face.

Back at Beacon…

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Ozpin announced over applause. "You four have retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this Day forward, you will work together as...Team CRDL. lead by… Cardin Winchester." The crowd clapped again as Jaunes team stepped up next.

"So every team gets an acronym based on the letters of their name." Izuku studied. "And the first letter corresponding to the Team's name is the leader."

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. You four have retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this Day forward, you will work together as...Team JNPR." Nora hugged Ren tightly. "Led by...Jaune Arc."

"Huh? L-Led by?" Jaune asked.

"You should be honored by this achievement, Jaune." Iida mentioned. "You showed excellent leadership skills during the battle with the death stalker."

Ozpin nodded. "You earned it, young man. Congratulations." Pyrrha punched Jaune's shoulder, but knocked him down, getting a few to laugh.

"I wonder how good of a leader Jaune will be when he's leading a team like he has?" Kiba asked.

"Something tells me he's going to need a little help." Akeno giggled.

Ozpin also found this interesting a bit before going back to the teams. "Tenya Iida."

"Yes, Sir!" Iida stood straight.

"Ejiro Kirishima." Ozpin continued. Ejiro smirked at his calling. "Katsuki Bakugou."

"Tch…" bakugou grunted and approached.

"And… Denki Kaminari." Ozpin said, referring to a boy with yellow and black accented hair.

"What, me?" He breathed and approached.

"The four of you received the black Knight Pieces." Ozpin spoke. "From this day forward, you will work together as...Team TEKK. Led By..Tenya Iida."

Tenya Gasped. "This is a great honor, sir! I will take Full responsibility and not let you down!"

"I know you won't." He smiled as the four stepped off. Ozpin continued with the teams, calling out names that fit together. Lots of strong students made it.

"Ruby Rose...Weiss Schnee...Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xaio Long." Ozpin said. "The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forth, you will work togetehr as… Team RWBY. Led by..Ruby Rose."

Ruby gasped in surprise while her sister hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin nodded as they stepped off. "And Finally, Izuku Midoriya."

"Here." Izuku said stepping up.

"Tsuyu Asui." Ozpin continued.

"Ribbit." the girl from before stepped up.

"And Ochako Uraraka."

"Present!" she stepped up with them.

"The three of you have retrieved the White pawn Pieces. With the addition of a new member I will select for you, you four will be known as...Team ITOM (Real word used: Atom). Led by...Izuku midoriya."

"Wow…"Izuku said.

"I wonder who our fourth members gonna be?" Tsuyu pondered.

"If they are keeping us in suspense about it, it must be pretty important." Ochako guessed.

"Look at that, Izuku has two girls with him on his team." Akeno giggled.

"Ozpin was impressed by how Ochako Saved Izuku when he fell. And the innovation Tsuyu showed by helping blake was also very noteworthy." Rias said.

Issei however was fuming. "_GAAAAAH! That damn tool! This is so not fair! He doesnt deserve those two hot chicks in his team!"_

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin smiled.

It was later Izuku and his fellow teammates were escorted to their dorm assignments. "Well, we're about to meet our fourth Member." izuku spoke to the girls.

"I'm guessing this one has to be really important." Tsuyu said. "Were separate from the other teams and in a dorm far off from the first years."

Thy opened the door to their room and was greeted to a messy room of clothes all over the place, snack bags scattered along the floor and stains on the walls and floors.

"Its so messy in here.." Izuku said.

"Not very greeting like." Ochako said.

"Hmmm? Who's that?" Spoke a voice before a woman rose from the couch nearby, and stunned the three, knowing exactly who she is in that costume. Then the screen went completely black.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Izukus voice called out in shock.

* * *

**Here u go guys! Im honestly shocked. I never knew my story would gt this popular in a matter of a day. Really makes me happy. Now, for some of you, if yu don't know. I have a poll up on my page. Lucky and I wish to know: Should Asia b paired with janue, or Izuku. Vote now at the poll and in a few days it will be decided. Thank you all for your support and we'll be back next tim with a new chapter! PEACE!**


	4. The Badge and the Burden

**NEW CHAPTER! Hey everybody! Me and Lucky are here with a new chapter! i honestly want to thank you all so much for the response, work and support you all put in for this. I'm amazed the story is reaching so much popularity right now. Now, a few things to cover.**

**1: Im sure some of you are confused that Viser heard over about All Might's Transfer of One for All. Now don't worry. Lucky an I planned for a few people to know the secret to All Might's quirk, the ones from the MHA anime, Ozpin, Goodwitch, even the house of Gremory. Reason Viser knows now is cause she is Izuku's servant. She won;t tell anyone unless Izuku tells her to do so. but come on, he won't.**

**2: some of you might be confused on why Izuku got One for All and not go through training to get it like it happened in the anime. Don't worry, we won't push it and make Izuku OP...at least not yet. We plan to have Izuku go through most of season 1 of RWBY and DXD before we get into the introduction of Class 1-A. Think of it this way. Izuku is starting his first semester, and next semesetr he enters Class 1-A. this will take a while for him, but enough time to train and develop his body to control All Might's power. In this course, Izuku will also develop his aura and develop his power with Ddraig's Boosted gear.**

**3: The poll. The poll is closed now. I will be honest, this was a VERY close race. It was a tie for most of the week. But, the results are in. **

**Izuku: 12 votes**

**Jaune: 11 votes**

**I will say this was a close call. I was surprised to be honest. However, it's settled. Asia will be paired with Izuku. Now don't worry about Jaune. Lucky and I are planning him to have a small harem himself. we won't leave our boy behind. we are having a few plans for him later into the series, but we won't spoil them now.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the support and follows. We will continue to make this story awesome! See you next time! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Badge and the Burden**

In Ozpin's office, the headmaster was sipping his tea as Glynda and All might were with him.

"Sir, I have to ask you something." Glynda said.

"Yes, what is it?" Ozpin asked.

"It was your decision about forming team ITOM." Glynda said. "Why pair those three with Takeyama of all people?"

"I gotta support Glynda here. She is pretty reckless and doesn't follow the rules, from what you've told me about her." All might added. "So why put them with her?"

Ozpin sipped again. "Our Academy is full of bright young talents and those already skilled. I would like to think Takeyama is more of terms, The Diamond in the Rough. WIth how Midoirya has shown during the exam, with Tsuyu and Ochako with him, I believe they will be certain to tone her a bit and have her truly shine."

"If you're sure about this… given who she is, id say she's a rebel at heart." Glynda said. "A Devilborn but has developed her Gigantification quirk despite that. And to add on to her already massive size when she activates it, her Semblance lets her magnify her quirk to grow stronger in her attacks, and...other places from her records."

"Oh, I know, she's an unorthodox choice for those three. But our Mt. Lady is looking to be one of our Breakout stars." Ozpin pushed up his glasses. "She may not be an officially licensed Pro Hero Huntress yet… but, she has the potential, and has a heart. It is a reason she steps out and does a few hero deeds. With Izuku's leadership under her, she will be more of a diamond to UA Beacon."

**(Intro)**

**(Cue: Is it Boring-Persona 5)**

Needless to say, Izuku, Uraraka and Tsyuyu weren't expecting something so surprising as what they laid eyes on when they first stepped inside of their new dorm. MT Lady, pf all people, was in thier team.

"...What are you guys doing in my room?" She askd.

"So uh… this is kinda unexpected." Ochako said awkwardly.

"Not the best way to introduce ourselves to our 4th member." Tsuyu admitted.

"4th member?" MT lady asked.

"Uh… Hi. Im Izuku Midoriya. Ochako, Tsuyu and i…" Izuku started.

"Actually you can call me Tsu." Tsuyu interjected.

"...Tsu and I…" Izuku corrected. "Were selected to be a part of a new four man team. The three of us are pared with you for the semester. Were called Team ITOM."

"Say what now?" Mt. lady asked sitting up from her couch. "I didn't get notified by this. This must b a mistake."

"Actually it was made official awhile ago. By Professor Ozpin himself." Izuku mentioned.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not in any team." MT lady spoke. "Ozpin will have to look for another student to add to your team."

"Uh… out of curiosity, what relic did you grab when you passed your entrance exam?" Izuku asked.

"I grabbed a white pawn piece, why?" She asked.

"Because, well…" Ochako chuckled as the three of them showed their whie pawn peices. Needless to say, the heroines jaw dropped as she recalled what Ozpin said to her back when she passed.

"You're going to want to hang onto that relic." she recalled him say. " It will come into play, when you least expect it."

"Basically, you're one of us now." Tsu spoke with a ribbit.

Mt Lady was speechless. But then she twitched before letting out a shout that could basically be heard all over the school.

"OZPIN, YOU MOTHER-!" She yelled as the door shut behind them.

* * *

It was later that Ochako and Tsuyu went back to get their things to bring them to their new dorm, while Izuku cleaned up a little bit so that they could have a bit of space.

"Seriously…" Mt lady sighed in defeat laying on the couch as izuku cleaned. "Why did I get to be in a team? I'm solo."

"Well, Hero Hunters and Huntresses are to work with other industries and teams in the real world. Besides, not many pros can handle the Grimm on their own." izuku explained. "That said im sorry you were put in this situation… I had no idea id be teaming with a future pro."

"Yeah, you mind explaining to me why that's happening? I've got three more years left until im out of here, and yet all of a sudden Ozpin decided now to dump me with three freshmen on a team when I don't even need anyone watching me." she protested.

"Well, i know the Vytal sports festival is coming up… and everyone's gotta be in a team, so…" Izuku said.

"Ugh, this is annoying." MT lady sighed and laid back on her couch. She finished a bag of chips before tossing it to the floor.

"You should try to at least be a little more respectable with roommates, Mt. Lady." izuku picking it up.

"For your information, this is my room, so you'll have to get used to it." She spoke simply from the couch.

Izuku sighed as he tried to change the subject. "So um… i saw you when you appeared at Tatooin Station in Vale."

"Ah, so I beat you were one of the boys getting money shots, hmmm?" She teased. "If you like, I can flash my bum for you, for a nice price of course."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not really that type of person." Izuku declined. "Not that im trying to be offensive to you in anyway. You're pretty attractive."

"I guess I'll take that." She spoke. "Can you get me a soda in the fridge?"

"I'm kinda busy cleaning this place." He tried to reason. "Not to mention I've gotta unpack."

MT lady sat up while pushing her breasts up to look bigger. "Oh, how sad you don't want to help me." She spoke in an innocent and sultry tone.

"Uh… you're really trying to charm me, aren't you?" izuku nervously asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked while her suit was trying to hold together, as if her breasts were about to burst out. She got up from the couch before approaching him. "Can you at least be a dear for me?"

"Uh…" Izuku gulped and backed up before he was pushed against the wall as she loomed over him. "W-what are you doing?"

"Giving you something to change your mind, silly." She cooed as her breasts pressed to his chest.

'Oh man, shes really desperate…" Izuku thought. "What do i do?" MT Lady began to lean in with half lidded eyes. He knew where this was going. "Crap Crap Crap Crap!"

However, before MT lady would take his first Kiss, the door opened as Ochako and Tsuyu came in. "Okay Deku we got our Unifo-OH MY GOD!" Ochako yelled by the scene unfolding.

"Uh… do i wanna know what's going on here?" Tsuyu asked.

"I-its not what you think! She was getting really desperate!" Izuku protested.

"Oh don't pretend you don't lo-AH!" The sophomore pro started before she started floating and was yanked back by Uraraka.

"He's not into that stuff Hussy!" Ochako stated. "At least have some respect!"

"Oh you're just jealous because I got close to him first." Mt Lady said.

"What?!" Ochako snapped.

"Hey, you know what you should do at a time like this?" Tsyu asked.

"What?" Ochako asked.

"Slap her in the butt." Tsuyu recommended, almost as if she wanted MT lady to be punished.

Izuku was gobsmacked while Uraraka grinned and yanked MT lady down.

"Don't you dar-" MT Lady warned.

*SMACK!*

But the pro was too slow to finish as Uraraka spanked her right in her most appealing area.

"AHHHHHHH! She screamed while The young brownette kept slapping her over and over.

All the while, izuku just watched, shocked and embarrassed. "What kind of team did I get myself into…?" He asked in defeat while burying his face in his hands.

* * *

The following morning arrived. It was the first day of class for the students. Izuku and his team were up now in their uniforms, finishing up their unpacking, considering they couldn't last night since they had to finish cleaning up after MT lady.

"And that's the last of it." Ochako smiled while putting her clothes in a chest.

"Wow, midoriya, I never knew you were such a fan of All Might." Tsu mentioned while looking over Izuku's All Might collection.

"Yeah, I admire him… it's kinda embarrassing to admit." Izuku said.

"Well, don't dole on him too long, because one day im gonna be the hottest hero in remnant." Mt. Lady boasted.

"Like that would happen…" Ochako muttered under her breath.

"Aren't you gonna change into your uniform?" Tsuyu asked, noticing the Sophomore was still in her costume.

"I don't wear anything but my costume. It showed more of my curves and body." She grinned while posing.

"O-kay…" Tsuyu said before they heard the sounds of crashing and drilling.

"Whats that noise?" Ochako asked.

"I have a feeling that might be Ruby." Izuku spoke.

"Well, anyways…" Tsu opened her book. "Let;s see, we have a class today at 9."

"9?" izuku blinked and looked at the clock. "...IT'S 8:55!"

"Shit, were gonna be late!" Mt. Lady yelled and pushed past them.

"Hey!" Ochako yelled as the others followed her. RWBY and JNPR also followed suit when they realized.

* * *

A regular school day in UA Beacon Academy generally follows a mix of everyday curriculum. But despite its highschool or college feel, this academy is known for one thing. Training aspiring students to become Hero Hunters and Huntresses. After general studies, we get to a true class designed for training…

The Studies of Grimm, with Professor Peter Port.

"Monsters! Demons…" Port spoke to his class. "Prowlers of the night. Yes, the Creature of Grimm have many names, including those who follow them, the devils of the underworld. But I refer to them, as well as the tyrannical demons who order them, as Prey." he laughed before looking up at Team Gremory. "No ill will towards you, Ms Rias."

"None taken, professor." Rias smiled.

"Nevertheless. All of you will think the same way I do upon graduating this prestigious academy." Port said. "Now as i was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Hero Hunters...Huntresses." He looked to the girls and clicked his tongue.

Yang chuckled a bit while My Lady gave her a look. "I know, right?" MT lady whispered.

"Individuals who protect this world and those who cant protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!" Port exclaimed.

"Ey-yeah!" A student from the top row cheered. Eyes fell to him before he sat down.

"That is what you all are training to become." Port spoke. "But first, A story."

"With all due respect Professor Port, I don't believe our new students would like to hear your brave and inspiring story on the very first day of class." Kiba piped in. "Perhapes it is best to give out more morals on the ways of a hero hunter and huntress."

"Very Well. I suppose my story shall wait for the next class." The man spoke.

"He's so wholesome~!" Kibas cheering section swooned.

Koneko then leaned in to the others. "He's doing you guys a favor. Professor ports story is boring."

"Why young Koneko, I assure you my tales as a young Hero hunter are not as boring as you say they are." Port spoke. "But, in due time. Now then, A true hunter and huntress must be honorable. A true hunter and huntress must be dependable. A true hunter and huntress must be stragic...well educated, and wise." All the while he spoke, Ruby either dozed a bit, fooled a bit or picked her nose. In which all this infuriated Weiss. "So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Izuku saw from weiss's expression that she was ready to jump out of her seat and declare herself. So Izuku tried to be a little bit faster, but in that instant…

"I do, Sir!" Weiss called, shooting her hand up.

"I think so!" Izuku called at the same time with his hand up.

"Well now, we have two volenteers." The man spoke. "Very well. Let's find out." He looked to a cage and motions to it. "Step forward, and face your opponents."

Izuku and weiss looked at each other before Wiess quickly change into her battle out fit and Izuku loosened his uniform a bit.

"What are you doing?" Wiess whispered. "I can handle this."

"You can't rush into things on your own. I know you're irritated because of Ruby's behavior, but you need to be more calm." Izuku said.

"I don't need a lecture from you." Weiss stated.

"I'm not lecturing you, im leveling with you. I have my own team problems." Izuku said.

The cage was rattling as Port took his weapon. It was a blunderbuss shotgun mixed with an axe.

"Gooo, weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake called while waving a small red flag.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby! I'm trying to concentrate!" Weiss snapped.

"Oh, sorry." She frowned.

"Go, Deku!" Ochako cheered.

"You better not die on the first day of class!" Mt. Lady called.

"Do well, Ribbit." Tsu croaked.

Izuku smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "Thanks, guys." He turned to the cage. _"Im only gonna use my gauntlet for this battle, Nothing special. I don't know what kind of power im handling with One for All yet."_

"Alright, let the match… begin!" Port called releasing the lock on the cage as two boar like grimm galloped out of the cage, charging full speed. Weiss struck her target with her sword, but to no effect. Izuku jumped over his own since he knew attacking head on won't help. Both boars skid to a halt and face the two. "Ha! Weren't expecting that were you two?" He asked smugly.

Izuku rolled to his feet and summoned Ddraig as the boar in front of him shook its head and grunted.

_"A Boarbatusk...fast and heavily armored. They use their tusks for ramming weapons. They have a special tatic called Spin Dash that allows them to spin attack their prey for a powerful ramming attack. They are deadly if taken lightly."_ Izuku thought.

Weiss raised her sword to prepare for battle, but then something occurred with both boars. They shook their heads aggressively while snorting and growling.

"Whats going on with them?" Blake asked.

"Uh oh…." Kiba said.

The Boars eyes glowed brightly in a red color. They slowly turned to Izuku and pawed the ground.

"I was afraid of this…" Rias nervously said.

"What, what's happening?" Ruby asked.

"From history of Sacred gears, they are feared by devils, angels and Fallen Angels." She explained. "The Grimm have the blood of devils as well. Those who show the power or reveal their sacred gears will stop at nothing until the holder of the gear is killed."

"Guess practice is out early for Izuku then…" Yang said.

Both Borbatusks squealed and charged at izuku. He dodged as they both crashed into the stands.

"Oho! Now this is interesting!" Port said, not knowing of what was going on.

"Weiss, you have to help him!" Ruby called.

"What does it look like im doing?!" Wiess protested as she came to izuku's aid and slashed at the boarbatusk on the right. It squared in anger before swinging its head. The two were locked into a tug of war.

"Bold, new approach! I like it!" The professor examined.

"Cmon, wiess, show it whos boss!" Ruby called. Again, Weiss glared and was distracted. This gave the Grimm its chance to yank its head back, tossing Weiss's weapon away from her, then knocking her to the ground.

"Aha, what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

Izuku was having his own trouble as the Borbatusk he was dealing with relentlessly charges at him without no regard for its own safety, crashing into everything.

"Keep moving, don't stop, go!" Ruby called.

"You're not helping him!" Weiss yelled at her.

Izuku jumped to the side as the boar snorted and paws the ground. _"I Have to get to its belly! It's my only shot killing it! Ddraig! Lend me your power!"_ He yelled and threw his gauntlet out as the orb glowed.

_**"BOOST!"**_

The boarbatusk roared as it charged again, jumping at Izuku for a little extra force. This was the opening Izuku was looking for. He reeled the gauntlet back, clenching his fist as the gauntlet was manifested in red aura.

_"I can do this…!"_ Izuku said as he dodged the boarbatusk and slid underneath it while it was in midair. "TAKE THIS!" he yelled driving his fist upwards into the Boars stomach. The boar bellowed in agony as it was blasted into the ceiling. A massive impact left a crater. Izuku jumped back as the dead grimm drop dead to the ground.

"Yeah, Deku!" Ochako cheered.

"Nice hit, Ribbit." Tsu agreed.

"Hmph, not bad." Mt. Lady shrugged with a small smile.

"Phew…" Izuku smiled. "Weiss, do you need any help?"

"I don't!" She stated while her boar faced her while she recovered her sword.

"Weiss, go for it's belly! There's no armor underne-" Ruby started.

"Stop telling me what to DO!" Weiss finally snapped angrily.

"Wiess, look out!" Izuku called as the boar was spinning at her while she was distracted. Izuku had no time to think as he leapt in front of wiess and clenched his fist.

_"SMAAAAASH!"_ he yelled in his mind, a tad of One for All activated as it added power this punch.

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

The force of his quirk and the sacred gear caused a soundwave to burst as the grimm blasted to the wall, blasting through the wall and vanished through the Horizon of the forest.

Everyone just stared at what just happened. Eyes widened with open and hanging Jaws. ven Mt. Lady was surprised.

"Well now, that was amazing!" Port broke the silence. "What a very daring rescue!"

Izuku was amazed himself by the force of that strike. _"Was that...One for All I fe-"_ Sudden pain shot in his arm as he grunted and fell to his knees while clenching his arm. "D-Dammit…"

Wiess was stunned Izuku jumped in at the second the grimm charged. She could have easily taken it down the minute she got her focus back, yet in that moment, Izuku jumped in at the last second, sacrificing everything to protect her.

_"Izuku… i could've handled it. But why did he…"_ She thought.

"Indeed, we are in the Presence of true hunter and huntress in training." Port spoke proudly/ "Afraid that's all for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant." He turned to the devils. "Miss Rias, please escort Midoriya to the medical wing to check if he's injured."

"Yes professor." Rias nodded.

"I can't believe Izuku did that." Jaune said while they left the class as well, rias carrying Izuku.

"Well he wouldn't have to if Weiss was focused." Tsuyu mentioned.

"It was all because Little Red over there wouldnt shut her mouth." Mt. Lady said.

"Hey, i was just trying to help!" Ruby said with a scoff.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you've continued to do so!" The white haired girl snapped.

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked a little worried. "What happened to all of the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting like a team."

"After what you did to piss her off? I doubt it. See, this is why I work solo since i don't have to deal with these kinds of people." Mt. Lady agreed.

"And what does that make you?" Ochako asked suddenly getting in the argument. "You're only in this for the fame and glory, but we have people to protect out there. But no, you're only interested in having pictures taken and seducing people!"

"You take that back!" Mt. Lady protested.

"Yeah, take a load off the hottest chick in school!" Issei said.

"Oh please issei, you're just defending her for one reason only." Koneko said. "Thats so you can see her naked and have sex with her."

"It's not like I want to do it, this is different!" Issei protested. "I had a shot at having everything I wanted if I have that Sacred gear! Izuku has no reason to have it! He can't even control it's power!"

"Hey, back off him, Issei!" Jaune defended.

"You're no better than him, faker!" The boy stated. "You may come from a warrior family, but you're just a weak shadow of them!"

It was at that moment that everyone started arguing, and Izuku was overwhelmed. He thought through everything to this point. All of it. Was he really worthy of Ddraig sacred gear? Was he even worthy of obtaining One for All from All Might?

It was too much. He needed to get away… so he slipped out of Rias's shoulders… and he ran.

"Deku!" Ochako suddenly realized.

"Izuku, wait!" Jaune yelled out, but Izuku was out of reach of them.

"Yeah, that's right! Run fraud! You're no better than any of us!" Issei called.

"Issei!" Rias's voice spoke firmly before he turned. She was enveloped in red aura while carrying a serious expression. "That's enough. You and I are going to have a long talk later."

_"Oh boy..."_ Issei thought while sweating.

"Oh man…" Ochako said. "What did we do to make deku so upset?"

* * *

Izkuku had no idea how far he was going, but he was taking the boarbatusk with him as he dashed to the edge of the Emerald Forest. He knelt on the ground as the corpse was laid next to the dead Death stalker and severed nevermore.

He sighed as he sat down. _"I can't believe I caused them to argue…."_ He looked to his gauntlet. _"Could...Issei be right? Do I even deserve this power?"_ His mind flashed to his past, how everyone gave up on him, including his own mother.

_"Youre nothing, Deku! You're just a quirkless wannabe!"_

_"You think you can be a hero Hunter? It's just a pipedream, fool!"_

_"He thinks he can be one. Ha! What a joke!"_

_"I'm sorry, Izuku. I only wish things were different ..."_

The negative responses then and now overwhelmed young midoriya. "I…" He breathed while his eyes cloaked in tears. "I don't know if I am…" He hugged his knees and silently cried.

"Aw… is someone feeling a little upset today?" a voice asked.

Izuku sniffed. "Don't insult me….ive just had a rough first day. Everyone ive met just seems to be against each other, and its all my fault…. Ive been nothing but a bad influence on everyone ive met!"

"Not everyone." The voice spoke before a gentle hand cupped his cheek.

The hand slowly pulled his face up as he saw a familiar once stray. "Viser…." she was on the edge of the cliffside, her upper body only showing as her other half clinged to the cliffside. "What are you doing here? I… i thought you only lived deep in the forest."

"I came here to hunt, but that's when I saw you." She replied before climbing up. She laid next to him while stroking his hair. "Do you want to talk about something?"

Izuku sniffed while rubbing his eyes with his arm. "It was my first day. I did really well, and it was going fine until everyone started arguing about what happened. It was mostly aimed at Ruby at first, but then it spiraled out of control."

"In fighting?" Viser asked.

"Yeah… Uraraka and my fourth member got into a bit of an argument. And then Issei butt in. the heat came to me then...he said I wasn't worthy of my sacred gear." Midoriya sighed.

"Well don't listen to that pervert." She spoke while cupping his cheek. "He's just upset that you were chosen and he wasn't."

"But...why me?" He asked while looking at the sacred gear. "Why did ddraig choose me over everyone else?"

"Because you're special. You may not have much, but you have something that no one else has. Passion, Heart, Dreams. You wanted this so much. And when you and i met, I thought that moment you would kill me. But...you spared my life. No one would hesitate to do so. But you did."

_**"She is right, izuku."**_ Ddraig spoke up this time. _**"I chose you to bear my sacred gear because of your heart. You hold dreams and courage beyond any mortal I have scouted for many eons. No one comes close to your dreams. Those who strive to be hero hunters and huntresses only do so for fame, power and ranks. You...you chose to be a hero Hunter because you desire to help people. You are willing to even die and sacrifice everything to protect them. That is why I chose you, Midoriya. You have the heart and dreams of a true hero hunter."**_

Izuku was shocked that Ddraig spoke so highly of him. Viser smiled before continuing. "In a way, you also helped me out to."

"How? All I did was bring you stuff to eat." Izuku asked.

"Exactly." Viser smiled licking her lips. "I've only had to eat small fries in the forest. But you coming along was a stroke of luck. Because of you, I grow stronger. The more I consume, the bigger and stronger I get." She looked to the sun setting over the sky. "It's funny. All my life I wanted nothing but to kill and eat for my own desires...but now I have a new drive."

"What drive is that?" izuku asked.

"To protect and serve you." She smiled.

Her words touched the young hunters heart. In the while after what happened today, he smiled. "Thanks, Viser."

"Oh, and don't think i didnt notice you bringing that jucy Boar to me." Viser giggled.

"Ehe...guess it was astroke of luck it landed here." He chuckled before standing. "Well...I better head back before they get worried." He walked ahead before stopping. "Viser…?"

"Hmm?"

He looked back and smiled. "Thank you...for being there for me whn I need it." With that, he ran back to the academy.

"Oh Izuku…" Viser smiled before looking to the pile of her catches. "Dinner is served." She smirked before she turned to her real demonic form. The cliff edge was soon filled with nothing but sickening sounds, flesh ripping and gnawing munches.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Izuku came back to his room and opened the door.

"I'm back. Sorry to…" Izuku said before looking around in shock.

The entire dorm was completely spotless. Ochako and Tsuyu were in their beds, drop down and sleeping.

"Whoa…" Izuku said.

"They uh… felt bad about making you bolt like that, so they cleaned up the dorm." A voice spoke and turned to see Mt. Lady enter. "And...I kinda helped as well." She spoke softly.

Izuku frowned while rubbing his neck. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to get everyone riled up like that."

"No….." Mt. Lady interrupted. "I'm the one who should apologize. When you ran, Weiss and I began to think over what we spoke about, even had a chat with Ozpin and Port."

"And?" Izuku asked.

Mt. Lady sighed. "...I was wrong. Seeing how they care about you, I never knew they would do anything to keep you happy. All my life I was solo, doing what it takes to be a pro. I...never knew what it was like to have a friend."

A hand gently placed on her shoulder before she looked to Izuku, who smiled. "We're all in this together, Mt. Lady. Everyone needs a friend. Even when they believe they don't need one."

Mt. Lady Smiled. "I'm glad you think of me that way. Ozpin sees a lot of talent in me and i dont want to waste it. I always thought id be successful on my own… but i guess i wanna be a team player, now more than ever."

Izuku nodded before wondering. "Er… I don't mean to sound weird but is your backside feeling better after this morning?"

"Eh, nothing I can handle." She replied simply. "But, I appreciate your concern."

Izuku smiled. He wasn't feeling as well as he should before… but now he feels better. And he will become a hero.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The other chapters I have are now up and going! :D**


	5. Jaunedice, Fallen Nun

**Hey everyone! Yep, me and Lucky got three chapters put for you all today! Hope you guys are really excited about this! Now, we are going to give Jaune a small harem of his won since we thought he should at least get a small chance. Plus, the fact that he's stronger that what we let on. anyways, that's it for this small announcement. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jaunedice, Fallen Nun**

It was the following morning of UA Beacon Academy. After a hairy and chaotic argument the other day, things were more calm. Weiss made up with Ruby as the leader of their team, and Mt. Lady made mends with her own team.

As for Issei, he was punished for adding fuel to the fire. Let's just say that his groin will be seeing better days in a couple of months.

Izuku was now meeting with Team Gremory and All might in the demon appreciation clubhouse. Akno tended to Izuku's injured arm since he didn't get it healed the other day after it was severed a bit from his fight.

"So what's so important about me meeting you guys? I don't wanna miss Ms Goodwitch's instructional class on combat between hunters." He spoke while Akeno bandaged his arm.

"That will have to wait, young Midoriya." ALl Might spoke in his buff form. "Rias here told me about what happened during Ports class, that your arm got injured while fighting the Grimm, yes?"

"Yeah… I didn't mean to activate One For All in that instant, but weiss was in danger of getting killed, and I had to do something." Izuku said.

"Izuku, you shouldn't take risks like that. As you are now, your body can't handle the power One For All provides." Rias said.

"You are lucky your sacred gear protected your arm from the quirk." Koneko spoke while munching on a sweet bun. "Have you not used it, your arm would have shot off your socket."

"When you say it like that, it sounds really bad…" Izuku sweated.

"Classes here at UA Beacon are fine, but unless you have a good regiment to naturally handle One for all without any serious Injury, you won't get very far." Rias said.

"Which is why I personally put this together for you!" All might said handing izuku a pamphlet. "I call it the Aiming to pass American Dream Plan! This contains the schedule you will undertake for the first semester of school. By then you will be ready for the Pro Hero Hunter training for next semester."

Izuku looked over the schedule and was shocked by how hard scheduled it was laid out. "Oh wow, even my sleep is scheduled."

"With this, you'll be prepared for when the Hero Course is integrated into you and your fellow students curriculum!" All Might assured. "But I will warn you, this will be super hard. Think you're up for it?"

Looking over the plans for the moment, izuku nodded. "Yes! I have to work harder than anyone else to be the best."

Koneko took another bite of her treat before looking up. "I think you should put that plan in effect for the knight too."

"Oh you mean young Arc?" All might asked. "I'm sure that young man has what it takes to succeed without my guidance."

"I hope so. Jaune doesn't seem really prepared to be at this level yet. I mean, he has the right skills, but…" Izuku said.

Rias smiled. "Jaune is green, that much is true. But i have a feeling that he has much potential in him. I just think he might need a little bit of help."

"Yes. As we all know… he's completely different from everyone else among the new students." All might said looking outside.

**(Intro)**

In the week time, Izuku began his schedule that All Might gave him. Not knowing to them though, he added more pressure to his training to go beyond plus Ultra, in which All Might says to students to get stronger.

In some ways, Izuku's place in the academy seen by the other students, is very much the same as that of Jaune's position. Both of them started from the bottom and are working their way to get to the top.

However with Jaune, whatever he tried, something was not right with his skills in battle. He knew how to wield a Sword and Shield, but was very clumsy at times. Not to mention he wasn't much of a strategist when it came to his own skills in a fight. Evidently, this made him an easy target for Bakugo and Cardin, both of them being the bullies of the school. Cardin would abuse Jaune in numerous ways by subjecting him to pranks, and Bakugou, he would hurt his spirits that he didn't have a place in UA Bacon the same way he tried to crush Izuku's dreams back at Signal.

In the week time, things were not going well for Jaune, but in time, he would no longer be a weakling, but a shining star.

It all began one day when Jaune was sparring with Cardin under Glyndas supervision. Jaune was at a disadvantage, exhausted as Cardin effortlessly toyed with the young blonde. Jaune got his breath and charged with a battle cry, Cardin simply moved to the side, missing Jaune's strike. Hen he turned, he used his mace to swing and knock Jaune's shield off his hands. Once more, jaune cried out anc charge, both weapons clashing, but cardin was stronger and was pushing Jaune back.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin mocked.

Jaune knew the second he replied, cardin would waste him. In the spectators, everyone was watching, including Asia, someone who Jaune was unknowingly bonding closely with everyday.

_"Oh please my dear Lord, may my prayer bring safety to Jaune in this fight."_ She prayed with her hands closed.

Cardin however, playing dirty, kneed Jaune in the gut when he didn;t expect it. Jaune dropped his sword and collapsed, coughing and panting in pain. Smirking, Cardin raised his mace, eager to finish him off.

"Hey, thats playing dirty!" Ochako called.

"Cardin really is the worst to Jaune, isn't he?" Tsuyu mentioned.

Before Cadrin dealt the final blow, the buzzer went off as the lights came back on. "Cardin, that's enough." Glynda spoke as she approached.

"Jaune!" Aisa said running up to the stage and to jaunes side.

"Asia, really, i'm okay..ow.." Jaune groaned clutching his stomach.

Asia shook her head before lowering her hand to his stomach. "Hold still." A silver ring on her finger glowed green as a calm green aura enveloped the sore area.

"Why the heck is that nun clamoring to that loser?" Jaune overheard some students talking.

"Seriously, a blonde babe like her doesn't fit with a reject like him."

"How did he even get into UA Beacon anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Jaune sighed. _"Everyday it's the same old talk about me."_

After Glynda explained fight and how to use one's aura in battle, she spoke about a special announcement. "Remember everyone! The Vytal Sports Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long until students from other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing!"

The announcement got everyone excited and cheering. The Vytal Sports Festival, one of the biggest events ever in Remnant Japan. Schools from all the kingdoms gather to show their skills and abilities in battle. There, they also get sponsored and handpicked by Pro Hro Hunters and Huntresses to ponder them and train them to grow stronger in their quirks and gear.

Later in the cafeteria…

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora started in a story.

"It was day…" Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…"

"They were Beowolves…"

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match. And in the end...Ren and I took them down and made a butt load of Lein selling Uras Skin Rugs!" Nora finished her story.

Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for months now."

"Has anyone ever told you two that you both would make a really weird couple?" Tsuyu asked.

"Where'd that come from?" Ochako asked.

"I don't know. Think about. Ren is more calm, and Nora is hyperactive. Plus I heard they have grown up together as childhood friends." Tsu explained.

Nora gasped. "You REALLY think Ren and i could be together!?"

"Maybe. Ribbit." She replied.

"I agree with the frog!" Nora jumped on ren. "We should be together! It might be destiny!"

"Oh boy…" Ren sighed, used to this kind of thing with her.

While Nora Rambled on, Yang turned to Izuku in front of her, who had a large portion of dishes in front of him while he was scarfing them down.

"Geez, slow down Izuku. What's been going on with you this week?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, ever since this week started, You seem to be more active than before." Ruby said.

Izuku swallowed hard while wiping his face. "Sorry. After what happened last week, I have to get stronger and learn to control my power. I knew then I have a long way if I want to be number one."

Ruby hummed. "Now that I think about, things have changed a lot this week. Bakugo has been picking on Jaune more than you lately."

"It's not just him. Cardins been doing the same." Pyrrha said

"What? Cardin and Bakugo?" Jaune asked. "Nah… they just like to mess around, you know, practical jokes."

"Theyre bullies. Believe me, I know Bakugo better as one." Ruby said.

"Oh please… name one time theyve "bullied" me." Jaune replied.

"Cardin Knocked your book out of your hand tuesday." Tsu mentioned.

"Than Bakugou pinned you at the door when he activated your shield Wednesday." Ockako added.

"Then the time they both shoved you into a rocket propelled Locker Thursday and sent you all the way to Vale, and it took all day Yesterday for the teachers to bring you back." Pyrrha added.

"At least I didn't land far from the school…." Jaune optimized.

"That's not the point jaune, the point is Cardin and Kacchan know you're always the one falling behind, so they target you. You gotta stand up to them, or at least let us help you with them." Izuku mentioned.

"Oooh!" Nora had an idea. "We'll break their legs!"

Jaune stood up. "Guys, really. It's fine. Besides, it's not like they're only jerks to me. They're jerks to everyone."

"Cardin and his team are especially hard on Velvet." Uraraka said. "She's our upperclassman, and yet Team CRDL still treat her like… that!"

They soon heard laughter nearby as a cry when cardin was pulling on her bunny ears.

"Owww! That hurts!" She cried out. "Please stop!"

"Ha! I told you guys they were real!" cardin laughed while keep pulling.

"What a freak." One of his friends mocked.

Izuku watched this, a surge of unknown anger boiled in him. Bullying he hated, but when it was to an innocent Fauunus, that's where he drew the line. He slammed his hand on the table and stood up before approaching the scene.

"Deku, wait!" Uraraka called.

"Oh no…" Ruby gulped.

Cardin laughed at Velvet's misery while she kept begging them to stop. Suddenly, a hand gripped at his wrist He and his team, including Velvet turned to see young Midoriya with a stern expression.

"Let her go, cardin." He spoke firmly.

"What? You wanna protect this freak, Deku?" Cardin asked.

"She is not a freak. She's a student like everyone else here." He answered.

"Sure she is, but she's a faunus." Cardin scoffed.

"Being a Faunus makes no difference. Let her go, now." Izuku glared.

"Make me." Cardin grinned as he rose his other arm to slap him back.

Inside Izuku, Ddraig was fed up by Cardin's abuse in power as a Hunter in training, picking on the innocent for being different. _**"You have crossed the wrong path with us, Fool."**_ His eyes shined bright green.

Back in reality, Cardin swung his arm, but Izuku caught it, surprising him and his team. "What?"

Izuku was silent before his eyes snapped open, revealing they glowed green lik Ddraigs.

**"I said...let...her...go."** He spoke in a mix of his voice with Ddraigs as the hand holding his wrist twisted.

"My arm…!" Cardin yelled, which released Velvet.

Izuku glanced to the bunny Faunus, who was surprised he was helping her. **"Leave us."** He spoke calmly. Velvet moved back in the crowd of the cafeteria before he glanced to Cardin again. **"This is your only warning, Cardin. Harass her or any Faunus in this academy again, you won't be shown any mercy."** He warned before releasing Cardin's wrist and started walking away.

"Whoa…" Ruby breathed.

"Since when did Izuku get so bold?" Yang grinned, seemingly delighted to his new approach.

"I'm not sure." Ochako said. "Still… velvet didn't need to go through all that."

"That was atrocious." Pyrrha agreed. "I can;t stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake agreed.

"It must be hard being a faunus…" Yang nodded.

"Yeah, you know what it's like, don't you Tsu?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Tsu asked.

"Aren't you a Faunus? You know, with the frog stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, that? I'm not a faunus." Tsuyu assured. "This is part of my quirk actually."

"Oh, so youre not…" Blake mentioned, thinking she was the genuine article.

"I know im not a faunus, but sometimes people think i'm one." The frog quirk girl answered. "People who have quirks like mine usually get mistaken for one."

"You weren't treated badly, were you?" Wiess wondered.

"Maybe once or twice, but I don;t let it bother me a lot." Tsuyu replied.

"You've gotta be the most reserved girl i've ever met." Yang marveled.

"Ribbit." She croaked.

* * *

After lunch, Jaune took the time to come outside before he had to get to his next class. Asia was there sitting alone eating her lunch, so jaune decided to sit with her.

"Sitting all by yourself?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not much of a social person." She replied with a small yet sad smile. "Besides, I like being out in the open. I feel more calm and happy."

"Hey, asia…" Jaune stated. "Why are you always looking after me? Im not really the best guy for a supportive girl like you. Honsetly im not sure if im evern supposed to have this bond with you here at all.

"Why would you say that?" She asked. "I chose to be your friend because I know you needed one. It doesn't matter to me if you're like everyone. I can see you have a kind heart. It's a blessing you came here. You, Izuku and the others are the only people that care about me." She smiled. "Here with you all, I feel happier. You belong here with all of us."

Jaune frowned and looked away. "...you're wrong."

"Donnt say that. You got accepted into beacaon, dindt you?" She asked.

"No, I didn't!" He snapped, surprising her before he sighed. "I wasn't really accepted into Ua Beacon."

"What?" Asia asked. "What's that mean?"

"It means i dint go to combat school, I didn;t pass any tests! I dint earn my spot at this academy! I lied." He answered and looked at her. "I got my hands on some fake transcripts… and i lied."

The nun was shocked that Jaune took an easy and horrible tun to earn his place in the academy. "But...why?"

"Cause this is what ive always wanted to be! Iida and I both come from a long line of Hero Hunters, but the difference between me and him is that he was more suited to the role than I was. But i still wanted to be the same guy he was, the same like my grandfather, his grandfather before him! They were all heroes!" he stated. "I wanted to be like them. I was just never good enough as Iida was."

"Then let your friends help you." Asia recommended.

Jaune finally snapped and stood. "I don't want anyone to help me! Don't you understand, Asia!? I don't want to be the Damsel in Distress! I want to be a hero hunter! I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while my friends are fighting for their lives! Don't you understand!? If I can;t do this on my own...then what good am I?" He looked away. "I mean look at Izuku. He's progressed so much the past week, he has a sacred gear that makes him strong. He has confidence and never gives up. I'm not like him. I'm just a weak version of him."

"Jaune… you've never confessed this to anyone, did you?" Asia asked.

"No...if I did, what would everyone say?" He asked. "They'll just think of me as a fraud, a liar. Bakugou has been right about me all along...i'm a fraud. I don't deserve my place here."

"That's not true." A familiar voice spoke, making Jaune jump before seeing Izuku nearby.

"Midoriya? How long were you listening?" Jaune asked.

"Long enough. Jaune… you are a lot like me." Izuku said.

"What makes you say that?" Jaune asked.

Izuku sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you...before I awakened my sacred gear, I was a quirkless, powerless child."

Jaune blinked in shock. "What?"

"For most of my life as a kid, being a hero Hunter has been my dream. I wanted to save and protect those with a smile. But when I discovered I was powerless, many drove me to never be one." Izuku frowned. "Even my own mother gave up on me when I found out I had no power."

"Oh…" Jaune said.

"I thought myself if they were right...but I didn't." He spoke. "I never gave up on my dreams. Which is why I pushed forward to work harder to get here. Because of it, i made new friends, I have power now, and I know I can become one."

"But I don't belong here." jaune stated. "I lied to gt into the academy, why can't you understand that?"

"Lying to get in was not a smart idea, but that doesn't mean you aren't weak." Izuku replied. "Look back from the initiation Exam. You lead Pyrrha, Nora and Ren to killing the Deathstalker, you kept your head up high and kept going, even when things were not looking good. Even Ozpin saw something in you. He made you a leader, because of your choices, your strength and passion." he placed a hand on Jaunes shoulder. "Don't let Kacchan or Cardin weigh you down on what they say. They're just bullies. When I say this, I say the truth. You deserve your place in UA Beacon, jaune. You have heart. That's what makes you stand out from everyone else. I know your family and your grandfather would be proud of you where you are now."

Jaune never knew Izuku looked so highly of him. It amazed him that Izuku didn;t look down at him like many of the students have. Something within him sparked, as if he felt like a new person. For the first time in school, he smiled. "Thanks, izuku."

Asia smiled at Midoriya. "You have such a kind heart, izuku. God must really blessed you with such kind words."

"Wow, Asia, thanks." Izuku said.,

"That being said, im not really sure how im still in UA Beacon as well." Asia said.

"Why say that?" Jaune asked.

"Im-" She started before the bell rang.

"Crap! We're late to class!" izuku exclaimed in panic before they ran for it.

* * *

Getting to class on time was one thing. But it was another thing to be on time and not upset one of the most eccentric teachers in the entire school. Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Yes! Yes, the most dangerous threat to our society is not devils, nor grimm, or Villans. The race we should the most concerned about, are the most infamous species living among us! The Fallen Angels!" the acclaimed teacher explained. "Why, you ask? Why they are the dark versions of Gods once trusted Allies!" He sipped his coffee and zipped to one side of the room "Any idea why they become fallen angels?"

"Thats easy." Akeno said raising her hand. "Because like Stray devils, Fallen angels give in to thoughts that are impure. Because of this, they are cast out of Heaven."

"Correct! Well done Miss Akeno, very well incited!" Oobleck praised. "Out of all the races occupying our great world, the Fallen Angels are the most dangerous! They are in league with the Exorcists, and together they combine their efforts to serve their nefarious purposes!"

Oobleck then zipped back to his deskj and pointed at the board, which showed some of the most wanted Fallen Angels in Remnant Japan.

"Donaseek! Kalawarner! Matelt!" Oobleek said slapping his pointer to each poster. "These are three of Vales most wanted fallen angels! But...none more dangerous than…" He slapped his pointer to a girl with black hair and purple eyes. "Raynare!"

"So that's the one that murdered Issei…" Izuku noticed.

"Now, who can tell me one of the Fallen angels most vile and dangerous priest in their forces?" oobleck asked.

That was when Cardin flicked a piece of paper on Jaunes head, who was in his book studying before feeling it. "Uh, hey."

The teacher suddenly zipping in front of him. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?" he asked eagerly.

"Uhhh.. the answer…." Jaune spoke slowly. "The most dangerous...Priest with the fallen ones…"

Everyone was anticipating Jaunes answer, thinking that Jaune would screw up. Cardin knew this, and deliberately got jaune to answer.

"Uh…" Jaune said before coming up with an answer. "F-Freed...Selsin?"

There was a moment of silence before….

"Yes! Excellent! Excellent!" Ooblek praised. "The Exorcists most dangerous and tormenting individual is in fact that man, Freed Selisn! He is responsible for more brutal murders and autopsy kills to those who ask requests from devils from the three houses in the underworld!"

Everybody in the class was stunned as the student were chattering.

"Jaune got it right?!"

"No way he knew, he just got lucky."

"Bullshit he didn't! He's been falling behind in Ooblecks class every time!"

Cardin couldn't believe it. He set jaune up to fail, yet he got the answer somehow.

"How in the world did YOU of all people get that right?" He demanded.

"Well, uh… I sort of remembered Freed's name from the news." Jaune said. "He's pretty infamous around Vale. His signature calling card involves brutally slicing up his victims."

"Precisely!" The professor spoke while sipping his drink. "Freed is infamously known for brutally dissecting his victims with his Light Sword. He enjoys the torture he feels from his victms. It reminds me of the things our dear Akeno is into." he looked to the black haired girl.

"Wait, what?! You're into that stuff?" Jaune asked.

"Actually shes into S&M." Rias corrected.

"Who knew she would be a secretive Bimbo." Cardin spoke under his breath.

"A bimbo am I?" Akeno smiled with a dark aura as her hand sparked.

"Yes, Akeno ia i need a terrifying young lady. But, she is also one of our best here." Oobleck said. "Her expertise in Dark Magic Lighting is second to none. But her biggest feature is her quirk."

"Oh akeno, you have a quirk too?" Izuku asked.

"I do. It's a little something that ties into my habits, though it can get a little wild." Akeno said.

"Indeed! Akeno has the ability to amplify her lighting the more stimulation she feels, which in turn strengthens her power!" ooblek explained. "This ability is also a double edged sword however. If she gets too stimulated her strength would grow out of control and won;t control it."

"Heh, no wonder why you don;t have a boyfriend, since you scare them with your fetishes." Cardin laughed.

"Least she's not a pussy to handle punishment like you can." Koneko mentioned bluntly.

"OH, SNAP!" A student laughed as did others.

Cardin snarled and stood. "Why you little…!"

Cardins bravado was short lived, because as soon as he left his seat, Koneko slammed her fist right into his crotch, bending the metal like it was liquid.

Cardin coughed. "My...balls…" He wheezed and fell on his seat.

Ooblek sighed. "Mr. Cardin, you will see me after class for additional readings and a talk about your behavior." He took a sip of his drink and zipped again. "Now! Moving on!"

* * *

After class, everyone walked out.

"Well,Professor Ooblecks class sure wasn't boring today." Tsuyu said.

"Least Cardin got what was coming to him." Ochako giggled.

"Still, Oobleck was smart to bring up the fallen angels and the Exorcists, especially freed." Rias said.

"Oh… did you guys run into him?" Ruby asked.

"Not us. Last night, Issei was on a contract run to fill in for Koneko, and he ran into that bastard." Kiba said. "He would be killed if we didn't come to him at the right moment."

"But freed was not the only one there." Rias mentioned.

"Someone was with him?" Jaune asked.

"You may know her." Rias said. "Your good friend, Asia."

Jaune and Izuku were shocked. "Asia? An Exorcist?!"

"Fraid so." Koneko spoke. "She was assigned to create a barrier of some kind."

"But she didn't know about what the Exorcists were really doing. Issei can tell you the rest of the story, but let's just say he crossed some lines." Kiba said.

Issei growled. "That bastard was molesting her, right in front of me."

"She didn't tell us this during lunch." Izuku mentioned.

"She would have before the bell rang." Jaune mentioned. "But… I dont think shes like those guys."

"Neither do I." Midoriya agreed.

* * *

The past few days went by quickly for Jaune and Izuku. While the talk was fresh in thier minds, they knew not to speak of it to Asia, at least not yet, since they knew this would be a touchy subject to her.

Those days, Izuku and Jaune bonded as best friends. Jaune was at first worried and didn't want help from Izuku to get stronger, but after another heart to heart talk, Jaune agreed.

It was during a field trip that jaune would soon rise. The groups were assigned to collect tree sap from the trees in Forever Fall.

"Yes students, the forests of forever fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda spoke. "But, we are not here to sight see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees dep in the forest. And i'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." She stopped as did the students. "Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap. However, the forest is known to have the creatures of Grimm. Also, reports indicate that a Fallen Angel might be in this area. So, if you encounter them, be sure to report to me in your scrolls."

"Fallen Angel, huh?" Bakugo asked. "I'm not scared of those blackwings."

"It would be wise of you not to engage them, Bakugo. They are deadly in the air, and their Lightspears can kill anyone, human or demon." Glynda warned. "Now then, pair with a partner and be back here at 4. Have fun."

As the teams split up, Bakugo and Team CRDL Grabbed Jaune.

"Hey!" Jaune asked.

"You're not getting off that easy, Jaune-y boy." Cardin said. "What should we do with him, Katsuki?"

"I have a few ideas." Bakugou smirked.

They took Jaune deep into the woods and threw him to the ground.

"Finally, a chance to get rid of some dead weight." Bakugo said. "You've been a real pain in our ass, you know that?"

"What? I never did anything to you, Bakugo!" Jaune replied.

"Oh yes you did." He stated. "This school is supposed to be for students like us to enter, unlike you, who takes the wimp way in with fake papers." Jaune gasped. "That's right. I know you got in on a lie. Cardin overheard everything and told me."

"So now we're going to change that." Cardin grinned. "You will be helping us with a scam against those black and whites bitches from class. If not, we'll be sending you back home to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"You're not gonna get one over on Akeno and Koneko… even with my help." Jaune said.

"Maybe not...but perhaps with that blonde nun you hang with." The boy smirked.

"You wouldn't dare to harm her." Jaune asked.

"Why shouldn't we? Don't you know her story?" Cardin asked. "She grew up among worshippers of god, but then she got that gift to heal everyone. Heh. it's more like a curse. Everyone thought she was a monster, since she can also heal devils. She ran away to join with those Fallen angel fools, hoping to make up for her so called sins. But look at her now, following those who kill people."

"Asia… is not...a killer." Jaune said seriously.

"Whatever you say, it won't change." the armored boy stated. "Now, you will help us, or we will do very bad things to you and her."

Jaune was in a very tight spot. A rock in a hard place. What should he do? Is this right or wrong to decline them? He thought over everything before in his life, up till now...to his talk with Izuku.

"You lead Pyrrha, Nora and Ren to killing the Deathstalker, you kept your head up high and kept going, even when things were not looking good."

"Ozpin saw something in you. He made you a leader, because of your choices, your strength and passion."

"Don't let Kacchan or Cardin weigh you down on what they say. They're just bullies."

"You deserve your place in UA Beacon, jaune. You have heart. That's what makes you stand out from everyone else."

Jaune then gritted his teeth and then reeled his head back before headbutting Cardin, releasing his grip.

"OW! You son of a…!" He growled.

Jaune then did the unthinkable. He pulled his scabbard out, drew his sword and ignited his shield.

"Find someone else to do your dirty work, Cardin." he stated.

"Fine. Then go to hell. Bakugo, were doing it your way!" Cardin said to the Explosion user.

The blonde smirked. "Finally." His palms ignited sparks. He then lunged at Jaune and roared. "DIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Jaune thought about attacking, but then remembered his last fight with cardin. He then raised his shield and blocked Bakugos attack, the explosion going off in his shield.

"You're so freaking annoying…" Bakugo snarled.

"If im gonna die… im gonna go out making sure you don't harm anyone." Jaune said.

"Lets kill this little shit!" Cardin said as the group surrounded him.

"You're dead!" Bakugo said as they prepared to charge. But then suddenly, black feathers rained down over Jaune. "The hell…?"

"Well, this is an interesting situation." A dark female voice spoke.

"Huh?" Jaune looked up ans his eyes bugged.

**(Play: catch me if you can: Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)**

A woman was in the sky wearing straps around her body like a BDSM outfit. she had long black hair and purple eyes. On her back was a set of black raven wings, and her outfit was barely holding back her slim and hourglass body, complete with large and voluptuous H-cup breasts.

"Oh, crap…!" Cardin gasped.

"Thats…!" Jaune said. "R-Raynare!"

"Screw this, were out!" The rest of Team CRDL bolted as Cardin was flat on his ass.

"Hey! Where are you cowards going?!" Bakugou yelled at the three that fled.

"Bakugo, that's Raynare!" Jaune remined. "She's at the top of the Most Wanted list of Fallen Angels!"

The female angel smirked. "Well, someone certainly has done their homework."

"Can it, bitch!" Bakugo barked. "What Are you even doing in the forest anyway?!"

"I'm here looking for someone. You wouldn't have happened to see a runaway nun with blonde hair, now would you?" The fallen angel asked.

"Asia!" Jaune thought in shock.

Raynare noticed his reaction and smirked. "So you do know her. Perfect." She summoned a spear of light. "I'll make it simple. Take me to her, and your lives will be spared."

"Bakugo, what do we do? We weren't expecting her to be here, we should run!" Cardin suggested.

"Run? Ha! And miss out on clobbering this bitch!?" The spiky blonde smirked while his hands ignited sparks. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" he then blasted upwards to Raynare, yelling.

"Bakugo, wait! She's out of your league!" Jaune warned.

"Shut it, dropout! Let me show you how a REAL hero hunter does business!" Bakugou yelled before throwing a palm at the female. "GO TO HEEEEEEEEEELL!"

*BOOOOOOOOOOM!*

A massive explosion went off from Bakugou's palm, smoke breezing everywhere.

"What was that?!" Ruby asked, everyone else hearing the blast. They then saw RDL running like crazy.

"Aaaaah, run!"

"Its Raynare, shes here!"

"She'll kill us all!"

"Raynare!?" Izuku gasped as Pyrrha dropped her sap jar.

"Jaune!" She spoke up.

"Yang, you and Blake go get professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered.

"Ren, nora, go with them!" Pyrrha ordered as well as they ran.

"Lets go." Izuku said running to the scene.

Back at the battle…

Bakugou was in the air, smirking at the sight of his work.

"See that? That's the difference between you and…" Bakugo started before…

*STAB!*

"GAAAAAAAH!" The boy screamed in pain as a light spear shoved through his gut. "W...wha…?" the smoke cleared, revealing Raynare, completely unscathed. "H...How!?" He gasped in pain and anger.

"You know… you humans really should think twice before attacking someone like me." Raynare smiled shoving bakugou down to the ground as she was shown to have some sort of black barrier shielding where backugo hit her. "You mortals aren't the only ones who have Quirks."

Fallen Angel Raynare! Her Quirk: Fallen Barrier!

She can block any attack that is not devil, angel or godly powered! However, anything else, will blast right through! Talk about stealing the spotlight!

"Didn't I say running was a better idea?!" Cardin said running over to bakugou and grabbing him. He was about to run, but Raynare appeared a few feet from them.

"You mortal are too easy to predict." She smirked and tossed her light spear. Cardin gasped, unable to avoid this strike.

*CLANG!*

However, before the spear hit them, Jaune appeared in front of them, shield up, blocking the spear.

"Run, now." Jaune said to cardin. "And after this… don't ever think about messing with my friends again." Cardin was not gonna argue with that. He nodded before running with an injured Bakugou in his arms.

**(Cue: Simple Sight- Castle Crashers)**

Raynare couldn't help but chuckle. "You really think someone like you can even stop me? You're either very brave, or very foolish." She summoned two light spears now. "Let's go with foolish."

Jaune steeled himself. "Don't let her get to you jaune, focus. Okay… remember what you know about these guys. Fallen Angels attack from the air, and love throwing those Light Spears. And don't get hit by them, they hurt like hell." He thought. Raynare laughed before throwing one of the spears, causing jaune to block it before she lunged with her other one in hand.

Jaune rolled through, making the fallen angel miss.

"Interesting, you're smarter than you look. But are you fast enough?" The female smirked before blasting around him, feathers blowing him to block most of his sight of her.

"Damn, she's fast! I dont think ive ever seen a fallen angel like her move this quick before." Jaune thought.

"I'm not just fast." Raynare's voice spoke in the feathers. "You've heard about the four of us on the news, right? Well, no one knew of how dangerous I am. I get what I want, even if it means killing." She suddenly appeared in front of him. "And no one lives to tell about it!"

Jaune instinctively jumped back, almost stricken by his mind thinking move or die.

That was when Ruby, Izuku, Wiess and Pyhrra arrived.

"We have to help." Ruby said.

"No, if she sees us, she'll retreat. We can't do anything yet." Izuku said.

"That's true, but maybe…" Pyrrha looked to jaune.

"Last chance, knight. Are you going to tell me where she is?" Raynare asked.

Jaune painted while gripping his shield and sword. He had no idea what she wanted with asis, but he won't let anyone harm her. "...over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." She smirked and conjured another spear.

"Got one chance. After she throws the spear, she gonna be vulnerable for a second. Its her, or me!" jaune thought as he yelled charged at her.

"You wanna charge into your doom? Fine!" Raynare smirked evilly and threw the spear right at jaune.

It was in that moment everything was in slow motion. Jaunes mind blanked out the spear sailing to him. At that instant, Pyhhra raised her hand as it glowed black. Jaunes shield also glowed black and rose, deflecting the spight spear.

"What?!" Raynare gasped before jaune swung his sword. Raynare barley hhad time to use her quick before Jaune slashed ast hr stomach, creating a small and noticeable gash. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Everyone started at what just happened.

"Uh... what?" Ruby asked.

"How did you…?" Wiess followed up.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance is Polarity." Pyrrha explained.

"Ah, she can control poles…" Ruby spoke.

"Actually Ruby, it means she can control any type of metal. It's like a magnet." Izuku clarified.

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby said quietly.

Jaune painted. "How...was that…. fallen Angel?"

Raynare held her stomach, bleeding a bit as she looked to Jaune. Her purple eyes started pulsing. "How dare you…."

"Lady Raynare!" A voice came as an Exorcist grunt came up with a squad. "Calm yourself!" her eyes dimmed as she turned to them.

"Back already, are we?" Raynare sarcastically asked.

"That mortal boy is nothing to you, m'lady. Besides…" the grunt said as his comrade pushed Asia in front. "We have captured the deserter."

"Asia!" Jaune gasped.

Raynare smirked. "Excellent." She rose to her feet. "You certainly have given me trouble to find you, dear Asia." she grasped Asia's cheek while Asia whimpered. "Don't worry, I'll be sure you get what's coming."

"Leave her alone!" Jaune yelled and was about to tackle her before some of the members of the Exorcists grasped him in a tight hold.

"Jaune!" Ruby gasped before weiss topped her.

"No, you idiot! You go down there, he dies!" She warned.

Izuku watched the scene unfold while his fists clenched. "I..I have to do something."

"Izuku." Ddraig spoke up. "You must face her. This is the next step to your goal as a hero Hunter."

"Ddraig…" Izuku realized before his eyes hardened and jumped off the edge and skid across the dirt and stone.

"Izuku!" Ruby gasped.

"You dunce! No!" Weiss yelled.

Raynare chuckled in the while. "Take her back to the church. It's time we begin our ritual."

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Izuku's voice yelled out as they turned to see him burst from the trees and skid to a halt.

"And who are you?" Raynare asked. "I don't think you are in any familiarity to me."

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Izuku stated before showing his arm.

"BOOST!" Ddraig called as his sacred gear conjured.

Raynare looked at the red gear. "Oh, I see now…. So youre the one who got the Sacred Gear."

"That's right. You went through the trouble of tricking someone else who was thought to have it and killed him. Instead, it went to me." Izuku said. "That being said… I can't forgive you for what you did to Issei! His feelings to you were real!"

"Who? That perverted boy!?" She spoke before laughing. "Oh you foolish child. You really think he cared about me? Oh no, all he ever wanted was to get wasted and get his pole greased by me. That's all he wants. A harem of naked women and sex, no concerning of thier feelings."

"Still, toying with someone's feelings is the worst possible thing you could do!" Izuku retorted.

"What, you mean the feelings he had for poor Yuuma?" Raynare asked. Izuku then suddenly saw Raynares face change a little to a young and sweet face. "Oh Issei, I always wanted to be your boyfriend. Please go out with me." She spoke in a sweet and cute tone before verted back and laughed. "Don't you get it kid? Putting on that innocent face was all I needed and I had him tied around my finger."

"Why you…!" Izuku said. "I'll shut your mouth!" he said raising his firsts.

"What, with that sacred gear? They said it was a force to be reckoned with, but all I see is a Twice critical. You insult me, don't think you can take me on with that tiny thing!"

"If I can't protect my friends, that what good of a Hero Hunter am i?!"Izuku asked, hitting the hearts of Ruby, Wiess, and Asia. "Ddraig lend me the power to defeat her! I need you more than ever!"

"BOOST!' Ddraig roared doubling izukus power again.

"I feel it! Now prepare to…!" Izuku said before he was suddenly hit by a light spear. He gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

"Oh shit, Izuku!" Jaune yelled while struggling in the others grips.

"As I predicted. All bark and no bite." Raynare grinned before Izuku grunted as he started to rise again.

"Were not… done yet." Izuku breathed.

"Hmm, looks like you have more fight in you than I thought." Raynare smirked. "Good, this should be fun."

The one in charge of the exorcists holding asia then got a call on his scroll and answered it. He listened on the other line and then nodded. "Milady, we must go!"

"Hm? But things were just getting good." Raynar said.

"Orders from the top, mlady." He spoke.

The female sighed. "Very well." She snapped her fingers as Jaune was tossed to Izuku as both tumbled together.

"Take the deserter." the commander said as his grunts grabbed Asia. "Let this be a warning to all who are in this crimson forest! Tonight, we become true immortals!" They suddenly disappeared in wind as Raynare's feathers blw around.

"Ohmygosh! Izuku!" Ruby said as she, and Wiess ran to izku while Pyrrha ran to Jaune.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" the huntress asked.

"Yeah, im okay…" Jaune said. "Izuku though…"

Izuku was in major pain as his chest had a deep hole in it.

"As….i...a…." He wheezed before blacking out.

* * *

Back at UA Beacon, in the Devil Appreciation Club….

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Ruby asked.

"Lady Rias is doing her best to speed his healing." Akeno explained while they sat in the room.

Pyrrha was patching Jaune up while he clenched his fist. "This is all my fault. If I only never lied about coming here, asia and Izuku would never…"

"Jaune." Akeno said. "I dont think youre a liar."

"But i did lie! I faked my resume, and i got here by sheer luck!" Jaune protested.

"Yeah well… luck had nothing to do with what you did in the forest!" Ruby blurted out.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"You stood up to Cardin and Bakugo, you even stood your ground against Raynare and fought her back. They ran, yet you didn't." She explained.

"I guess I did do that, but it's still luck. I want to belive im a Hero Hunter, but i feel like i'm behind. I don't have any understanding of aura, I have little to no combat feel, and I almost never understand any classes. I'm just…"

"Normal?" Rias asked coming out of a room in a robe. "You're not normal, you're just a human who is trying to make sense of our combined worlds. You're just finding our part of the world is difficult to understand. Just as we sometimes find your part of the world, difficult to understand." Jaune looked down with a frown on his face. "Listen Jaune. You are among the few I seen who has heart. You doubt yourself too much. But what you believe isn't true. You're stronger than this. Even izuku sees that. He sees amazing potential inside you. You can be a true Hero Hunter."

Jaune looked up. "You...really man that?"

"I do." She smiled. "Believe Jaune. You are an Arc. A warrior with the spirit of a knight. It's in your blood. You can do it."

The blonde knight looked to his scabbard before grasping it. "...you're right." He glared. "No more doubting myself. I won't hide behind my fear anymore. I won't fail anyone ever again!" By those words, his sword and scabbard started glowing brightly. "Huh!?" he gasped.

"Well, looks like this is interesting." Rias said as the glow subsided. "Perhaps you're more of a promise to this school than anyone realises."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"You'll see. For now, Akeno and I have to step out for a moment." Rias said.

"Wait, you haven't…" Jaune said.

"Just remember jaune. Don't let fear stop you from doing what you believe is right." Rias said as she and Akeno teleported away.

"You're damn right im not gonna do that." Jaune said heading for the door.

"You going?" Kiba asked.

"Don't get me wrong, its Izuku who should be doing this, not me. But with him out of action, someones gotta go rescue Asia." Jaune said. "She was the first one thats ever stayed by me since school started…. I gotta pay her back for her kindness."

"You're not going alone." Kiba smiled and sheathed his sword. "We're coming as well."

Jaune looked to Konko and Kiba with suprise. "Kiba… even you, Koneko?"

"Not like I have much to do here." Konako smiled a bit.

"...Thank you guys…" Jaune smiled.

"They're not the only one going…" A voice spoke as they saw Izuku in bandages.

"Uh uh, no way Izuku! You're not going, not like this!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, you can't push yourself, Deku!" Ochako said.

"I won't sit by and let them go alone." Izuku stated. "It doesn't matter what condition i'm in, I'm willing to put my life on the line for my friends. I won't let Jaune handle this alone…" He looked to the blonde and smiled. "We battle together. That's what friends are for."

Jaune smiled.

"Fine, then were coming too!" Nora said. "You too, Issei!"

"Me?! How come I have to go with those two?!" Issei asked.

"Hey, suit yourself. You'll be wasting some valuable time with the ladies, though…" Jaune mentioned.

That snapped Issei up. "Hey! You two are not taking all the action! When I go in there and save Asia, I'll be getting the ladies, not you two!"

Yang smirked. "You know just how to push his buttons, dont you?"

"Its Issei, it's not that hard." jaune replied.

* * *

Later that night at the Abandoned Church….

A young girl in a black maiden outfit with blonde hair tied in pigtails sat in a tree. "Ugh, this is the worst. Standing guard is the most boring thing ever." she scoffed.

Suddenly a demonic warp point appeared as out of it came Rias and Akeno.

"Oooh! Ask and ye shall freaking receive!" the girl ginned as she jumped down. "Hi there, my names Matelt! And I'm totally the most awesome fallen angel in the history of ever!" She greeted while pulling her skirt up in a standing bow.

"Well this one is certainly into herself." Akeno said.

"My servants sensed you were nearby." Rias spoke. "Since you're out here standing guard, your people must be worried about an attack."

"Nope. We just don't want you devils gettin in. We do have a super secret ritual going on, y'know." Matelt said.

"Hate to burst your bubbles, but some of our younger members of our team are already heading in the church as we speak." Akeno smiled.

"They Are WHAT?! Are you flipping kidding me?!" Matelt asked in shock.

"Nope. and they're not being discreet about it." Akeno added.

"UGH! I hate devils!" The girl snapped while stomping her foot. "I just wanna squish their stupid little devil faces! Ugh, no matter, there are more us then there are of them…" She turned to the two busty friends. "So why are you two here? I hope it's not because of a rescue operation. If so you gotta get through me. I will warn you, I might be small, but I pack a mean punch."

"They're on their own." Rias spoke. "We won't make any attempts to rescue them."

"Huh?" Matelt asked. "So what, youre gonna just sit back and watch?"

* * *

At the church, Team RWBY, JNPR, ITOM and the members of Rias's team were hiding in the bushes nearby the entrance.

"Man, can you feel that?" Issei asked.

"No kidding, there must be a ton of priests inside there." Kiba said.

"If we have a chance to get Asia, we'll have to fight them, all of them if that's what it takes." Izuku mentioned.

"I have to admire your determination, Midoriya. You don't seem scared at all." Kiba smiled.

"If i'm being honest, I'm terrified." izuku admitted. "But...that won't stop me from getting Asia outta there."

"Just don't take all the glory for yourself, okay?" Yang asked.

"This is our first mission against Fallen angel top brass, so im little nervous…" Nora admitted.

"No kidding, were up against the most wanted fallen angel ever." Tsuyu said.

"Im just glad you and Koneko are with us for this." Issei said.

"No need to be glad, were buds, right?" Kiba smiled before glaring at the church. "Besides… fallen angels arent exactly my favorite things in the world. Truth is...I hate them."

"You do?" Izuku asked before Koneko walked to the church. "H-Hey! Koneko, wait!"

"No need to be sneaky. They know were here." Koneko said as she kicked the door open.

"Hardcore. I like it." Yang grinned.

The group entered the church, but no one was there.

"It's deserted." Izuku spoke.

"I thought this plac would be swarmed with Fallen angels…" Pyrrha mentioned.

"Sooo, we meet again." a familiar voice said as freed appeared. "Glad you could make it, i bet im a sight for sore eyes."

"Yeah, right." Issei said.

Freed then noticed Izuku. "Ah, so youre the so-called kid I heard about that pulverized lady Raynare?" He glanced to the others. "ANd the so called new generations from that school I heard.

"So you're the one Issei told me about. They told me what you've done to her." izuku glared.

"Says the mortal hero in league with devils." Freed smiled. "Here's the thing, pride myself on the fact i never have to battle one devil more than once, and here you all are just rubbing it in. if there's one thing I won't obligue is being mocked by devils under the house of god."

"You call yourself a priest that pleases him, but you're doing the opposite. You're just a monster in human flesh!" Izuku stated.

"Wanna call me names huh? If youre so much better than me, come and prove it!" Freed said drawing his light sword and revolver. "The thought of tearing your devil friends flesh off and eating it piece makes my mouth water." he said creepily licking his gun.

"This guy's got problems…" Uraraka shuddered in disgust.

"No kidding…" Jaune seward. "Okay weirdo, where you hiding Asia? Were here to get her back!"

"Oh right. You mean that devil loving whore of a sister? All you have to do is go down to the basement. She's under the altar we are currently standing on." Freed explained. "But first, you gotta go through me!"

"If it means saving Asia, so be it!" Izuku yelled as he summoned his boosted gear.

Kiba drew his sword as Koneko grabbed one of the church seats.

"Here…" She bluntly stated and tossed it right at the Mad Priest.

"HA!" He slashed the seat in half. "You're pretty strong for a runt, aren't you?"

"Suck it." Koneko glared. She tossed more chairs at Freed as he moved and shot at the group. Issei and Izuku evaded as Kiba dived down and clashed swords with the mad priest.

"Come on! That all you got!?" Freed mocked while shooting at him. "Show me something interesting!"

"How about this!?" Ruby charged and swung her scythe around while Freed blocked with every strike.

"You're pretty fast little red hood! You will make a great kill for me!" he laughed and aimed his gun at her.

"Not on your life, bastard!" Yang yelled as she threw punches at him while he dodged.

"No touches!" he laughed before Weiss steeped around on her glyphs and clashed swords. "Not bad, Ice princess!"

"Don't mock me!" She stated before jumping back as Blake took over and swung her own weapon.

Freed fired his gun as she jumped and dodged his strikes. "Here kitty kitty!" He laughed.

Izuku then came from behind as freed ducked a kick from the hero as he leaped off one of the chairs, Giving Kiba an opening to clash blades with him.

"Youre quick…" Kiba noted.

"You all arent so bad yourselves. Course that makes me wanna kill you even more." Freed said firing his gun as kiba evaded.

"Whoa, Kibas like a total badass." Issei notes as Izuku laned back near him.

"His skills with a sword are incredible…." Izuku mentioned. "I need to take notes on his abilities when this is over." he thought to himself.

"Hey guys, Wanna see something interesting?" Kiba asked. "Watch this." he said as his blade turned black.

"His blade changed color!" Nora gasped.

"So cool!" Ruby squealed with starry eyes.

Freed have a creepy look as he charged back in. the two clashed blades again , but Kibas light sword started disintegrating while Kibas sword pulsed with dark magic. "Hey! What the hell is this!?"

"The Holy Eraser. It's a sword of darkness that devours light." Kiba smirked.

"That's incredible!" izuku spoke in amazement.

"Yeah, i didn't know he had a sacred gear." Issei said as Kiba pushed freed back.

"Wow! You're so amazing, Kiba!" Ruby said zipping around Kiba. "What else does that sword do, can it transform?! I wanna see more of it, show me please!"

"Ruby, focus!" Weiss snapped ruby back.

"Oh, right, sorry! Everyone, rush him!" she called

"Right!" everyone called.

"For Asia!" Izuku yelled as his gantlet glowed.

_**"BOOST!"**_

"Alright, enough of this bullshit!" Freed yelled and aimed his gun at the group

* * *

Back outside…

"Rescue or not, I can't let you go. You're like, totally the captain of your loser squad, and if we take you out, they are done too." Matelt said. "Sorry, but im bringing friends to this tea party!"

As matelt said that, another gateway opened as two more fallen angels appeared.

"Good Work, matelt." the female angel, who was named Kalawarner said.

"Sad to say we meet again, Lady Gremory." Donaseek spoke. " You shouldve kept your servant in line."

"He stuck his nose where it doesn't belong." Kalaware grinned.

"Well well, the gangs all here." Akneno smiled as Rias chuckled.

* * *

Back inside the church.

"Time for a promotion!" Issei said using promotion to gain the powers of a Rook as Freed fired on him. "A Rook is a tank, so right now freed cant do anything with that gun of his, i've got unparalleled defensive strength!"

"Yep, I'm fucked." Freed spoke in worry.

"And did I mention it kicks some serious ass!?" Issei yelled as he punched Freed while Izuku used Dragon smash as well. He flew backwards and crashed into the floor. "That was for asia, for what you did to her. Hey, punching someone actually felt pretty good…"

Freed got up and drew two holy light blades. "You bastards!" he leaped into the air and prepared to strike.

"Issei, watch out!" Izuku yelled and pushed him, Freed slashed, hitting him in the shoulder as Izuku fell. Koneko took this opportunity to smack Freed upside the head with a chair.

"Ouchie…!"He yelled and crashed into the wall again, he got up, avoiding kiba's sword. But them was clobbered by a punch from Yang and a hammer tot he fac by Nora. he yelled in pain before Ren fired at him as he jumped and dodged his bullets.

"I'll be damned if a bunch of devils and mortals are gonna get the best of Freed Sellzen." He pulled something from his coat again. "You won the battle, but not the war scum! HAH!" Freed declared as he threw what he held onto the ground, a bright flash blinding the devils, and when it faded, he was no longer there.

"He got away…" Izuku spoke as he got up, holding his bleeding arm as he winced. "Ow, those light swords hurt…"

"Stay calm, midoriya, i will heal you." ddraig spoke as a red flame ignited from his wound and started closing up.

"Wow… you can do that?" Izuku asked.

"You can say this is part of my Aura." The dragon chuckled.

"Guys…" Koneko said as she smashed the way open to the underground altar.

"That's where Asia might be." Izuku spoke.

* * *

"It seems very clear to us that your intention here is to obstruct our ritual, and that we can't allow." Donahseek spoke.

"You'll pay for it with your lives!" Kalaware spoke as she and dohnaseek sprout their wings and flew into the air.

"Akeno." Rias smiled as she moved to the side.

"Already on it." Akeno replied, smiling as she raised her hand into the air, a dark cloud appearing above her before lightning struck down onto her, enveloping her in a yellowish white light. Her clothes glowed and split from her into sparkling ribbons, along with her undergarments, leaving her momentarily naked. The ribbons soon wrapping around her once again as they formed into a shrine maiden's attire, red and white robes.

"No fair! I wasn't told we could wear costumes at this fight!" Metelt argued while pointing at Akeno.

Akeno ignored her before doing some hand signs before crying out, raising both of her hands into the air. Red light filled the area before red magic circles were conjured around them.

"It's a barrier!" Dohnaseek realized.

"Uh oh, We're totally screwed." Metelt added in worry.

Akeno giggled with a blush while her hand crackled with lighting. "Catching my prey in a cage gets me so hot." She purred while licking her fingertips.

"So this was your plan the whole time." Kalaware glared.

"Yep." Akeno said. "And I'm gonna take a whole lot of pleasure watching you three in pain. Hope you're into S&M.~" Akeno cheerfully said.

"Totally gross!" Metelt spoke in disgust as she flew back from the two.

"End of the line for you." Rias grinned, knowing they have won this battle.

"Hmph, go ahead and act as calm and confident as you want." Kalaware scoffed while grinning a bit.

"The ritual is almost done, and once its over, not even you will have the power to stand against us, Lady Gremory." Dohnaseek said.

* * *

Back inside the church, the group made it down to the bottom before they saw Raynare and other followers.

"Raynare!" Izuku called.

"Oh. Hey there cutie." Raynare smiled. "Looks like you brought my ex and his pals too. But youre too late. The ritual is already in progress."

The cross binding asia glowed green as the blonde girl cried out in agony.

"No…." Izuku breathed in horror. "ASIA!"

"What are they doing to her?!" Pyrrha asked.

"I heard about this, but I never thought it was possible…" Mt. Lady said. "They're removing Asia's sacred gear from her body!"

"Taking her gear is taking her life." Koneko added before Asia gave her last cry. A green org floated from her body with two silver rings inside.

"You mean...she's dying?" Jaune gasped in horror.

Raynare smirked brightly, the orb holding two silver rings from within. "Twilight healing. At long last, it's in my hands."

"ASIAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku Screamed with anger, horror and pain.


	6. Awaken Sacred Gears! The KnightDragon!

**Chapter 6: Awaken Sacred Gears! The Knight and Dragon!**

"Yes! I've been lusting after this power for years!" Raynare smirked, holding the sacred gear Twilight healing in her hands, the same gear Asia once held. "Those miserable hearts are in the palm of my hand!" She held the orb close to her before she threw her head back and moaned. Green light surged around her as the others braced from the light. Raynare laughed as a green aura covered her body before turning to the group. "I will be beloved! I will be the most powerful Fallen angel there is! All those pricks that screwed me over are going to regret it!"

Izuku overheard Reynares rant and thought. _"She's seeking power for revenge? Does that mean… she's been neglected and harmed before?"_

"Oh, screw you!" Issei said before an army of priests blocked their way. He was about to charge in before Izuku grabbed him.

"Issei, wait! I don't think we should be reckless about this!" Izuku said.

"What do you want me to do, think?!" Issei asked. The followers took this chance to charge and attack the group.

"Izuku, Jaune, Go! Get to Raynare and Asia!" Ruby yelled as the teams kept the followers back.

"Jaune, let's go!" Izuku yelled.

"Right!" Jaune said as they ran to the altar.

"Asia!" he yelled to his friend, but got no reply. His heart began slowing with fear. "Oh no...Asia…."

"You both deserve a reward for making it this far." Raynare smuggly said, snapping her gloved fingers, the chains binding Asia glowed red before loosening and letting her fall off the cross.

"I gotcha." izuku spoke and caught the blonde in his arms. She felt cold to the touch, her breathing ragged. "Asia….please, answer me."

Asia opened her eyes, seeing Izuku and weakly smiling. "Izuku…Jaune... you both came…"

"I told you, I'd never leave you behind." Izuku forced a smile and his tears back. "Just hang on for me, okay?"

She gave a nod and responded with a very weak sounding. "...'kay…" Before closing her eyes, trying to keep her breath.

"Go ahead and take the girl, I already have what I needed." Raynare said, walking behind the three.

"You monster, put her gear back now!" Jaune demanded.

"So tough." She sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes before looking at him. "Sorry, but I had to betray my superiors to snag that little gem." Raynare said, summoning another spear of light. "Unfortunately for you, you're about to become my 'Day new mua', but the good news is… you three get to die together." She chuckled.

Kiba pushed back another follower as he glanced to the gear user. "Izuku, Jaune! I'm afraid they're getting the upper hand here!"

Izuku grit his teeth. "Why...why did you have to go so far to doing this? What did I ever do to you that caused you to make this choice?"

"Nothing really." Raynare said. "Other than you pissed me off."

"Huh?" Izuku said.

"My job was simple, kill a pervert and prevent him from activating a sacred gear." Raynare mentioned. "But then, I find out I bagged the wrong human. Some quirkless kid with green hair gets it. Your sacred gear really did have me insults to believe a perverted boy like Issei to have it than you. But you are all still the same."

"You're wrong." Jaune growled. "We're all different, but that's what makes us strong."

"It's full of shit is what it is!" raynare snapped. "You say you two wanna be hero hunters, but you're just kids playing dress up!"

* * *

Outside of the church, the three fallen angels banned their spears together for a massive attack. Rias simply smiled with a hand on her hip before Akeno moved in front, creating a red magic circle to deflect the three light arrows.

"That's gonna get old real fast." Metelt said, she and the other three fallen angels in a tree, the girls sitting comfortably while the man stood with his arms crossed.

"Just how long do they intend on holding their shield?" Kalaware chuckld with her grin.

"Not a very well thought out tool, is it? It's gotta be draining." Donahseek agreed.

"Tell you two what. Put those barrier things down, and we'll let you go." Metelt spoke before smirking. "So kidding! Get comfy, cause you're gonna be here for a while. Man I bet your minions dropped like a bad facelift." She laughed before looking at them with a finger and wink. "Oh my god, especially that blonde knight and green haired boy. That blonde getting in all on fake scripts and lies. That green boy believing he can be a hero hunter when he falls behind. It's so hilarious!"

"If I were you I wouldn't underestimate them." Rias cut her off, catching the blonde by surprise. "Lets just say those two are the most powerful people I've ever seen, if not the strongest."

* * *

Back in the church, Raynare continued to assult Izuku and Jaune. "Yuuma, meaning evening day. I found it appropriate since my plan was to kill you at sunset. Let's talk inappropriate." She smirked and turned to him. "Meaning you two. You Deku, pushed your way into our world and messed up a job that had me dating a perv like Issei. And of course you blondie, you did something worse."

"What did I do?" Jaune asked.

"You're so stupid, don't you remember earlier today in Forever Fall?" Yuuma asked. "You had the nerve to cut me! I have a rep on this backwater kingdom, you know! But not anymore. With this power I have.. I can terrorize every corner of Remnant Japan! Haven, Atlas! All of the Kingdoms will fear me! You and your slutty girls will never come close to me! AHAHAHAHA!"

Izuku was now angry. The first time in his entire life. "SHUT UP RAYNARE!"

"I love a man who takes control! I should have dated you long before, Deku! You might've gotten some!" Raynare cackled.

_"Out of all the villains i've seen… she's just pure evil!"_ Izuku thought as he jumped with Asia in his arms. He started running down the halls, followers tempting to attack him, but were blocked by the others.

Kiba and Koneko stood in behind Izuku, while Issei was still struggling to hold one of the followers down, ready to fight more followers, Kiba looking back at him. "We got this, get out of here now!" he clashed swords with another. "Hurry! We'll keep them here! Run! We'll be fine, I Promise!"

Koneko dodged one of the slashes, tearing off a part of her black tie, kicking the follower away. "Come on, leave already!"

"Yeah, weve got this!" Ruby said as the others did theiir part as well.

"Guys...we can't just leave you all here!" Izuku protested.

"We'll be fine! Were Devils and Hero Hunters, we'll get outta this!" Issei said. "If Asia doesnt survive, im kicking your asses!"

Izuku felt tears forming before nodding. "Okay!" He turned and ran as the others smiled.

"We'll get stronger and be even better! We promise!" Jaune called as they ran.

Outside, the leading gremory devils still talked with the three fallen ones. "Pawns?" Matelt asked with a grin. "Well, isn't that nifty. You name your nerds after chess pieces? The pawns are the dopes in front of the line, is that right?"

Kalaware laughed. "That's right. They're the sacrificial players."

"Nonsense." Akeno smiled with a hand. "We would never sacrifice any of our servants. We're family."

Back in the church, Izuku and Jaune got to the main floor before setting Asia on the bench nearby.

"Asia…" Izuku breathed. "Come on, Asia. You're strong. Please, try to stay with me." She whimpered softly as she raised her hand. Izuku grasped it gently. "Yes, just keep fighting."

"I know it wasnt a very long time but…" Asia groaned. "I'm so blessed to have made friends with you and Jaune..."

"Don't say that." Jaune gulped and gently grasped her otherhand. "We promised we wouldn't let you go."

"I wish it could've been different. It would've been great in this Kingdom... going to UA Beacon." Asia said.

Izuku smiled, a forced smile as his tears fell. "We'll have tons of adventures, make a lot new friends. I can even teach you so much about Japan. Issei would be glad to have a friend like you."

Asia then put a hand to Izuku an Jaunes teary cheek. "I never wanted to make you or Issei cry." she said. "Oh Izuku, Jaune... I'm so sorry. Please express the same to Issei. Goodbye…" she said before she passed away.

"No….." Izuku breathed before gently holding her up. "Asia...Asia, please!" Her body remained still, and cold. She was dead. "...ASIAAAAAAAAAA!" He roared before embracing her tight and sobbed. Jaune too sobbed while looking away. "I..I'm so sorry, Asia….I never meant for this to happen!" He gazed up at the church windows. "Why!? Why did you ring this fate to her!? she only wanted a happy life and you tore it away from her! Please! Please, don't let this happen to her! I'll do anything for you! JUST PLEASE BRING HER BACK!"

"Well, I never pegged you for the religious type." Raynare said as she was sitting on a buench. "Praying to god… how far a hero hunter has fallen."

"Raynare…" Izuku growled.

* * *

Outside, Akeno tried to block another triple attack form the fallen angels, only for her to finally be knocked back and land on the ground, weakened of her lack of energy.

"It doesn't matter what their abilities are, they doesn't stand a chance against Lady Raynare." Donaseek proudly spoke, summoning another blue spear of light.

"Even if she is that perverts ex-girlfriend!" Metelt laughed while summoning her own pink spear of light. "And those boys, they'll never be hero hunters, they'll die as a quirkless wannabe and Hero Hunter failure! Haha!"

Donahseek chuckled. "Oh stop Metelt, you're evil." Donahseek flapped his wings, raising himself higher.

"Ha! What a joke!" Kalaware laughed as all three of them launched their spear of light at Rias.

"Watch out!" Akeno cried to her king. That was when Rias simply stared at the three dark angels, a red aura bursting from her body as she deflected all three spears

"She deflected it!?" Kalaware gasped in shock. Rias holding a serious and VERY angered look.

"They are not jokes." Rias spoke angrily. "No one talks to my servants like that, neither the next successor to All Might, or the descendant of the Arc Bloodline."

"Now look at what you've done." Akeno smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't've taunted her like that. Whoopsie on you." She giggled as the red haired devil released her dark magic on the three as they cried out.

* * *

"Look at this, its so tacky." Raynare said motioning to a cut. "I got it from a rat on the way up here."

"Where's Kiba, Issei and Koneko?!" Izuku demanded

Raynare used Twilight healing on herself, which only infuriated Izuku and Jaune further. "Lovely isn't it? No matter the injury, I heal instantly. A perfect gift for those who no longer have the benefit of divine protection, wouldn't you say?" She looked up with a smile while cupping her hands. "And now i'll never lose my ranks in the underworld. Oh, great Azazel and Shimuze, I am prepared and ready to do your work."

Izuku took everything that Raynare said into account. "So.. youre not doing this just for the heck of it."

"Huh?" Raynare asked.

"You were… deposed. Forgotten, cast off." Izuku said getting up. "And because of that, you went to such lengths to actually gain more power to appease your former masters. But to take the life of Asia like that."

"Unfortunately for those with the sacred gear, this is their destiny." Raynare responded.

"Fallen angels like you are not gods. You don't decide who lives or dies." Jaune growled.

"Out of the question. Humans don't have the ability to survive in their world with the sacred gear, even if they choose to use that power for good." Raynare piped in. "Have you heard of anything more absurd? That's just how humans operate. Such an unfortunate power."

"Is that what you think?" Izuku asked. "I wasnt given Ddraig for any reason, nor was Asia. We wanted to be able to help people. Hero or now… you decide to take someone esles power for yourself?!"

"Promises like that mean jack when they're dead!" Raynare grinned. "She's stone cold dead and you're whining about protecting her! You've realized how psychotic you sound!" She pointed a finger at him. "You weren't able to protect her then, and you can't save her now!"

"You're wrong… I may be just a mortal who doesn't know what im doing… but i'm a hero, and you're a god who thinks everything is yours." Izuku said. "Is that what god does?!" he continued as his right arm glowed.

_"Your emotions are what makes my power strong."_ Drraig spoke last from his mind.

"There is no need...for gods that only take...FOR GODS OF DEATH!" Izuku screamed angrily.

_"Only when you unlock your true feeling...will it unleash your greatest power!"_ Ddraig stated from the mind.

_**"DRAGON BOOST!"**_ The dragon roared as his boosted gear conjured as green ad red aura swirled him.

"You're such an idiot, do you even know what your Gear is?" Raynare asked. "Its just a Double critical." she dodged his punch and flew in the air. "You're just testing me!" She laughed and conjured to light spears before hurling them into Izuku's legs.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Izuku said as he felt the pain.

"Izuku!" Jaune called.

"Light is supposed to be a sheer tension of pain for a devil." Raynare smirked. "You might not be one, but the pain is still intense for a mortal. So, how does it feel?"

"This?" Izuku said grabbing the spears. "This is nothing… compared to the pain i've felt for years without a quirk!" he said pulling them out of his legs. "Not even the same amount of pain you gave Asia...I'll stop you whatever it takes!" The orb on his gauntlet pulsed with energy.

"Izuku…" Jaune breathed.

"You know I really am impressed." The fallen angel grinned. "A mortal like you to go this far, that power is definitely a force to be reckoned with."

Izuku grunted and fell to his knees. "Dammit…"

"Izuku!" Jaune ran to his side as he held his shield and sword.

"Damm… Raynare did more damage and reopened my wounds from earlier…" Izuku thought. "But I can't give up! Asia wouldn't want me to be on my knees, i have to fight!"

Izuku stood up, despite the pain.

"Izku, don't push it! I'll take the lead this time!" Jaune said raising his shield.

"Jaune…?" Izuku asked.

"You seriously think you can defeat me!?" Raynare yelled before she lunged. Both thier weapons classed as sparks flew. "I've gotta admire your determination. But know this, you are a mortal. Mortals. Are. NOTHING!"

*SLASH!*

When she swung her spear down, her power gave it a boost. By her attack...Jaunes sword was cut in two.

"Argh!" Jaune grunted rolling on the floor.

"JAUNE!" Izku said trying to get to Jaune, but his legs gave out. "Ugh…"

Raynare grinned. "As I know. You're a sad excuse of an Arc, little boy." What she said sparked something in Jaune. "You really believe you can be like your ancestors? You're wrong. You're just a shadow of their true selves. You are nothing." raynare fiendishly grinned.

Jaune looked to his broken sword, the very weapon that was passed down for generations in his family. "No…" He growled before standing. "NOOOOOOOO!" He lunged at Raynare but she slashed him back with her weapon. Jaune grunted in pain before standing and charging again, but was clobbered and beated as he was blasted back.

"NO!" Izuku yelled in horror.

"A useless castoff who had to lie to become a hero hunter. It's pretty funny, if I think about it. You've gotta be the saddest excuse of a human i've ever met!" she said laughing.

Jaune then gritted his teeth and stood up, staring at Raynare. "You shut your damn mouth." he said.

"Oh? Is the little boy angry?" She mocked.

Jaune held his sword out. "You are right about me on one thing, Raynare….Im not be like my ancestors. I did many things I'm not proud of. I lied, cheated, and got lucky to be part of UA beacon. I even insulted and humiliated my family name from all of it….But…" He looked up with a firm and stern expression. "That won't mean I won't stop fighting for the right cause! I won't be the little scared boy anymore! You hear me!? I'm Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR! I'm ready to die to keep those I know and love safe from vile villains like you! That is who I am!"

"You're so Pathetic...just DIE!" Raynare screamed throwing another light spear at jaune.

Suddenly, a gold aura blasted around him, shielding Jaune from Raynare's spear.

"What?!" Raynare gasped.

"What's that bright light…?!" Izuku asked.

Jaune panted, then let out a yell as the gold glow flashed around him, illuminating the entire church, it could even be seen from outside.

"Oh my!" Akeno gasped.

"Well now, this is certainly interesting." Rias smiled.

**(Play: Transform Into Excalibur Sonic - Sonic and the Black Knight [OST])**

In the midst of the gold light, Jaune was suddenly being covered in white and gold armor, starting from his feet to his legs and to his waist. He threw his fist out as it too got covered in armor. Even what remained of his hoodie was now covered as his shield gained a sparking emblem, topping it off with a helmet that encased him, but showed his face and hair. Jaune threw the sword out as the blade glowed gold, the blade itself verted back to its original form, only this time the blade was larger and more sharp, with glowing lines across it.

With the blade restored, he showed it out as it blasted with fierce power before a golden lining shimmered around it.

"Whoa…" Jaune said.

"It can't be!" Raynare gasped in shock. "That's one of the greatest Sacred Gear Swords, The Arcsaber!"

Jaune then smirked before swinging his sword. "Hah! let's do this!"

Izuku, feeling the burning light of hope from his best friend, smiled before he finally got the strength to stand on his feet.

"What?!" Raynare asked. "How are you even able to stand?! That light should be slowly burning you from the inside out! Tell me how you're doing that! You're nothing!"

"Don't get me wrong… it doesn't tickle." Izuku said as all for one activated and his gear glowed. "Even with all the power I have, it's taking every bit of it to keep me from passing out. But i'll fight it all. I'll fight through everything, shake it all off… if it means becoming a hero like him, and taking you DOWN!" izuku called as his whole body burst.

_**"One For All: Draconic EXPLOSION!"**_ Drraig roared. In that instant, the boosted gear transformed. The red color to the gauntlet now fused with a green hue to it. Red electrical streams ignited around it that connected to the green orb. The gauntlet created gauntlet claws over Izuku's fingers. The armor going up to his shoulders. The yellow jagged spikes turned red and surged with the electrical energy of one for all. Izuku roared as the energy surged around him.

"This energy…. It's almost past the second level!" Raynare gawked in shock. "How can he have this much power, it's impossible! That sacred gears just a Double Critical! I don't understand, just who are you two?!"

Izuku and Jaune glared as their weapon and gauntlets glowed. "We are Hero Hunters!"

"Screw you both! I don't care what kind of power you've got!" Raynare said. "I'll show you my full power! Then you'll see just how outclassed you are!" she said as her eyes glowed completely purple as a wave of power washed over her. Both were pushed back by her powr before they saw a gigantic fallen angel in black robes with multiple raven wings, a light spear staff, sword, and elixir bottle floating around near her sides.

**DARK FALLEN ANGEL QUEEN RAYNARE**

"I'm finished with the both of you!" Raynare growled.

**(Cue: With Me by All Ends-Sonic and the Black Knight)**

"I was just about to say the same thing!" Jaune said.

"This ends here, Raynare!" Izuku yelled as both hero Hunters charged.

The three then shot into the sky, Jaune covering the two in a gold aura, keeping them afloat.

"I can fly!? This is the coolest thing ever!" Jaune smirked.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!" Raynare snarled blasting beams at them.

"Watch out!" Izuku yelled as the two spun to the left.

"You will never escape your fates!" She yelled as her staff spun. A black barrier surrounded the two.

"She's trying to cage us in!" Jaune glared.

"Ddraig!" Izuku yelled while pulling his gauntlet back.

"Smash through, Izuku!" Ddraig yelled. "BOOST!"

His gauntlet glowed brightly as did his arm. "Dragon...SMAAAAASH!" He bellowed before slamming his fist as the barrier shattered like glass.

Raynare the swung her weapons, trying to smash them, while the two blocked or deflected her swords.

"She may have used her full power to ascend to that form, but as big as she is, she's also gotten slower." Izuku said.

"If we have a chance to end her, we have to strike as one!" Jaune stated. Both continued to block her attacks. When she swung her blade, Jaune did a parry, blasting her arm back. "Izuku, NOW!"

"You're mine!" Izuku said punching raynare right in her face.

Raynare yelled in pain. "Impossible! I have the supreme power!"

"Supreme power doesn't come from stealing power from others!" Jaune yelled before lunging, rfeleasing a series of slashes to her gut.

The fallen angel screamed in pain before her power blasted them back. "You fools are only throwing your lives away! Your dreams will come to an end! Is that what you both wish!?"

"No, our dreams will never end!" Jaune glared.

"Our dreams only end when we stop fighting for our friends!" Izuku yelled.

Raynare screeched in anger as her staff spun, blasting orbs at them. Jaune pulled his shield out. It glowed brightly before creating a white barriar around the two. The orbs deflected off of said barriar.

"Izuku, buy me some time! I'll end this with one blow!" Jaune spoke.

"Right!" He nodded before lunging.

He engaged Raynare as both blocked and deflect. "You will never understand the pain and sorrow I endured all my life, fool!"

"Yet you're willing to sacrifice many to escape your own sorrow!?" Izuku yelled back. "You will never escape the pain you hold by hurting others! Open your eyes, Raynare!" He reeled his arm back as the sacred gear glowed brightly. "See the true light within yourself!" he bellowed before throwing the punch. Raynare screamed in pain whole blasted back. "JAUNE, NOOOOOOOW!"

"It's over now." Jaune said as he charged at Raynare, glowing gold.

Raynare in fear tried to run, but Jaune was just to fast.

"You can't run from me, bitch!" Jaune called shooting like an arrow to Raynare. "This ones for ASIAAAAAAAA!" he bellowed, piercing right through her stomach.

_"There's nothing that I, the Arcsaber, can't cut through."_ A faint voice spoke through the light.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Raynare screamed. "But I….i…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" in her agony, her power overloaded as black and purple light exploded around her. She reverted to her original form and crashed to the ground. Izuku and Jaune were falling as well.

**(Music ends)**

"Somebody catch us!" Jaune cried.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Izuku screamed before both were caught in the hands of Koneko.

"Oh, stop crying you big babies." She spoke neutrality and dropped them.

Both grunted by the impact before another familiar blonde helped them up. "That was quite impressive you too." Kiba smiled.

"Kiba…" Juane breathed.

"IZUKU!" Cried the voice of Ruby before she tackled him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! We heard so much going on outside, but we missed it because we were dealing with so many exorcists!"

"Yknow, if you guys let me fight better, we would have finished up in no time." Mt Lady reminded.

"You idiot, if you used your quirk, your massive body would have crushed us." Uraraka stated.

"Sorry me and Koneko had to watch. But, we were given orders to stay back." Kiba mentioned.

"Wait, you were watching us?" Jaune asked before Rias approached from the shadows.

"Yes" Rias said. "Once akeno and i took care of business outside, we came to the basement and saw everyone else having a free for all."

"I don't know if we would've made it out without her." Kiba said.

"Sorry I missed you guys laying the smackdown on my ex. It had to feel good, right?" Issei asked.

Juane and Izuku looked to one another and chuckled a bit. "I guess." Jaune answered.

"Somebody order this?" Koneko asked dragging Raynare to the center of attention and tossed her to her master.

"You must be Raynare. Lovely entrance." Rias spoke as Raynare glanced up at her. "I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head of the house of Gremory."

"Gremory? You've gotta be kidding!" Raynare said in shock.

"It's lovley to meet you. What a shame we don't have time to chat., but sadly…" She held her hand up as three raven feathers fell. "It's time for you to join your friends that I disposed of."

"She killed them?" Izuku asked.

"Rias fuse is long, but when pushed far enough, she lives up to her real name." Kiba said. "Shes called the Crimson Queen in UA… but in hell, she's known as the Empress of Annihilation."

"Whoa, who knew I became part of such a hardcore group." Issei spoke in amazement.

"Totally." Yang grinned in amusement.

"What a mess." Akeno spoke while sweeping a pile of feathers on the floor outside. "Looks like the floor is molting." She giggled.

"Why would the heiress of gremory be at UA Beacon? It doesn't make any sense! That Perv was supposed to have the sacred gear! Not this… this fanboy!" Raynare protested.

"Oh, you mean the mix up." Rias said. "Yes, it seems both fallen angels and devils were mistaken."

"Wait, what exactly has been going on with this mix up with me and Issei?" Izuku asked.

"Since you asked, id be happy to explain." Rias said. "After Donahseek attacked Issei the following day after Raynare tried to kill him, I discovered fallen angels had plans to attack UA and this Kingdom. Normally, I'd stay out of it, but they seemed to be targeting my team member."

"I see…" Izuku spoke while looking at his new evolved Boosted gear.

"For all intensive purposes, both sides believed that Issei was in fact the holder of the Boosted gear you possess. We didn't expect it to be hidden inside you for so long. When the news broke out, it was quite a shock." Rias explained.

"Wait...Boosted gear?" Raynare breathed.

"Yes. that "double Critical" Gear, Izuku has? It's actually a Boosted gear containing the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor. The Welsh Dragon, the descendent of God and Satan, one of the thirteen varieties of Longines." Rias explained.

_"So the sacred tool with the ability to destroy God is in the hands of this Fanboy?"_ Raynare thought in shock.

"Combine that boosted power with the power he's been given, and he created an unstoppable force. You shouldn't have let your guard down." Rias said.

"Hey, wait, what about me? My sword was a sacred gear this whole time." Jaune said.

"That's right." Rias smiled. "You see Jaune, your sword was a secret sacred gear that was kept secret from your family name for generations. The Arcsaber to be exact. While it's not on par with the Red Dragon Emperor Boosted gear, it lives up to its reputation of the light. Your family knew you were ready to hold the scabbard and weapon to their name. That's why they chose you to hold it."

"Wow…" Jaune breathed.

"Guess you're more of a worthy leader than you think, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled.

"Guess so." Jaune said. "Now, what do we do with Raynare?"

"Oh, her. I've already dealt with other members of the Fallen Four. All that's left is to send Raynare to join them." Rias said.

"Issei!" A familiar voice spoke, familiar Issei as they both saw Yuuma.

"Whoa, what happened to Raynare? She looks… younger?" Nora asked.

"She turned into Yuuma?" Izuku asked. "I get it… she's so afraid of dying she's getting desperate."

"I'm sorry that I said some mean things, but I didn't have a choice. I had to fulfill my role as a fallen angel." Yuuma spoke in fear.

"Yuuma…" Issei breathed.

"If I really didn't care, would i have remembered all the great times we had?" Yuuma asked. "Look Issei! I still have that gift you got me!" she held her wrists up to show a band that he bought her.

"No way….why do you still have that thing?" Issei asked, angered and hurt at once.

"How could i possibly get rid of this? It reminds me of you." Yuuma spoke with a smile and tears. "And...Izuku...I finally understand now. Hurting innocent people to escape my own sorrow. I was wrong. You really did show me the light of my errors."

"You...have?" izuku breathed.

The others did not look convinced. "Koneko, you ready?" Kiba asked. The girl nodded as they were about to finish it before Rias held her hand out to stop them.

"When you said for me to leave so you wouldn't hurt me… i felt something then." Yuuma said. "I dismissed it at the time because I was so mad back then, but...I finally understand. You do care about me."

"Shut up, Raynare…" Issei spoke softly. "None of what you say buys us…" He looked away as Rias took this to step in as Yuuma paled in fear. "Izuku...step back so rias can get this over with."

Izuku had conflicting feelings. On the one hand, Issei was right. For everything raynare did to them, she deserved to die. But on the other, he can understand, even feel her words. They were sincere, scared...and lonley.

"You toyed with my srevant and friend for the last time, Raynare." Rias spoke as her hand glowed with her dark Magic. "Begon." She was about to hurl her hand to her before a shocking event, Izuku grasped her wrists.

**(Cue: Anguish of the Quirkless: My hero Academia)**

"Don't…" Izuku whispered.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Issei said. "She's nothing but a lying little bitch! She deserves death after what she did to me and all of us, even asia! Does none of that matters to you!?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Izuku roared, surprising everyone. "...We lost too many lives already ...so many lives taken and killed tonight...I won't stand and let it continue…."

"Izuku…" Rias said. "Is your compassion as a hero taking over?"

"Yeah… it is." Izuku said. "I finally get why Raynare did all this. She was abandoned...feared, and was alone most of her life. She only wanted to be loved and seen as someone to look up to again...when she was still a human."

"Izuku…" Yumma sobbed.

"I dont want you to hide anymore, yuuma." Izuku said. "But there's still something I want taken back."

He walked up to Yuuma as his gear glowed.

"What Are you…?" Yuuma asked.

"This'll sting a little." Izuku said before jamming his gear hand right into Rayares chest.

"ARGH!" Yuuma screamed as she glowed green. As she cried, her clothes shredded as she revealed her true form again. The glow intensed before a familiar green orb with two rings hovered in front of him.

"No… my… my…" Raynare said before her wings went limp and folded up. As she flopped to the ground, her body convulsed ant stated to change. Her hair became longer that fell to her hips. Her hips expanded as did her ass. Finally her breasts blasted forward, once an H-cup, now a magnificent K-cup.

"What did you do? You turned her into even more of a total hottie!" Issei said.

"I don't know… but i did get twilight healing back." Izuku said before giving it to rias. "As much as I would like to use this… i can't. Asia needs this. And she's gone."

"Not necessarily." Rias smiled holding a Bishop peice up.

"Wait..you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Our good sister is about to be reborn from the underworld." Rias smiled. They placed her rings back and set the piece above her chest as a red circle summoned under her. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to you Asia Argento. Hear my command, return thy soul from the shadows of the underworld and become my servant. Rise one again. Rejoice, for you have been given new life. Wake as my healer and clerk demon!" the piece was absorbed into Asia as she glowed red.

"Will she be okay?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." Rias smiled. "COme on, lets go back to UA beacon."

"What about her?" Koneko pointed to the unconscious raynare.

"Lets take her back to Ozpin, he'll decide her fate." Rias said. "Is that okay with you, Izuku?"

Izuku thought for a second before nodding. "Yes."

"Good. lets go." Rias said as the group split off.

As Izuku left with the others back to school, he was happy. Why?

Because Asia didn't die. He had kept his promise. And he was beginning his journey as a hero in training.

But the greatest trials are yet to come.

* * *

**BAM! Hope you all enjoyed the three chapter marathon of this story. Now, a few things to cover. Don't worry, we will get to the MHA anime storyline. Me and Lucky are getting to that point. Reason why were holding back cause we want the moment to be right for us to bring out Izuku's training of One for All, get to the battle of Riser and so on. We're almost there though. Now, Raynare will be with Izuku for his harem, but like I said, we'll have a few girls for Jaune's harem, some were thinking of is girls from class 1-B from MHA, some from Sona's devil family, and possibly the young orange haired girl that was Izuku's friend from the past. Here are the girls in Izuku's harem so far.**

* * *

**My hero Academia:**

**Ockako Uraraka**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Momo Yayarozou**

**Mina Ashida**

**Mt. Lady**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Nejire Hado**

**Mei Hatsumi**

**Ryuko Tsuchikawa(AKA: Pixie-Bob)**

**Himiko Toga**

**RWBY:**

**Ruby Rose**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Weiss Schnee**

**Blake Belladonna**

**Velvet Scarlatina**

**DXD:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Asia Argento**

**Koneko Tojo**

**Viser**

**Raynare**

**Xenovia Quarta**

**Ingvild Leviathan**

**Rossweisse**

**Ophis**

**(Risers Set)**

**Yubelluna**

**Xuelan**

**Ravel Phenex**

* * *

**Here is Juanes small harem we are thinking of**

**My Hero Academia:**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Pony Tsunotori**

**(Possible): Kinko Komori**

**(Possible): Ibara Shiozaki**

**Shino Sosaki(AKA: Mandalay)**

**RWBY:**

**Pyrrha**

**Penny**

**DXD:**

**(Sona's Team)**

**Sona Sitri**

**Tsubaki Shinra**

**Momo Hanaki**

**Tsubasa Yura**

**Tomoe Meguri**

**Reya Kusaka**

**Ruruko Nimura**

**Irina Shidou**

**(Risers set)**

**Karlamine**

**Siris**

**Mira**

* * *

**If there are others girls you want in these harems, let us know! Anyways, thank you all for the support! You guys rock! We'll be sure to get the next ones up ASAP! See you next time!**


	7. Announcement

**Hello Everyone. This is not a chapter, but an update and announcement. This will be deleted in a day or two until the next chapter is up. So I'm sure many of you who follow and like this story know me and Lucky decided to give Jaune a harem like Izuku. Though, I have been receiving some messages about the concern about this idea for Jaune. We really like the guy, though some dont agree about him having a harem. **

**Which is why we came to a choice. We'll let you guys decide if you guys want Jaune to have a harem or not. There will be a poll on my page again to ask you guys if you want jaune to have a harem or not. If not, we'll follow up and give the girls we planned to Jaune to izuku. If it will be a harem, we will give jaune a smaller harem, it won't be that important.**

**So thats the announcment for now. We'll keep this posted and up for a while. When the next chapter is up, we'll give you guys the result of what you want for Jaunes future with the girls.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember, vote quickly. cause the next chapter will be up very soon.**


End file.
